Witch Slayer
by SuzyFei09
Summary: Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, llego con un nuevo fic que espero le agrade a la mayoría c:**

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios. _**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya. **

* * *

**Witch Slayer **

**.**

**..**

**Prólogo**

Sus pies pesados se arrastraban por el camino. Su boca exigía por agua. Su cuerpo necesitaba descansar.  
Cerca de seis días que no había parado de viajar, alimentándose y descansando por el camino, pero hacía un día que no lo podía hacer. Estaba entre la mitad de dos ciudades y aún quedaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a la próxima. Lamentó no haber tomado el tren, pero carecía de dinero. Se lamentó de no ser cuidadosa, dejando que los animales salvajes devoraran su comida.  
Casi pierde el equilibrio por una pequeña piedra. Anhelaba sentarse, si seguía así no duraría para llegar a su destino.  
Apoyó su espalda contra el cuerpo de un gigantesco árbol. Sonrió con pesadez cuando escuchó una bandada de pájaros pasar por entre las copas de los árboles. Si no se sintiera tan mal, la felicidad no duraría en llegar en ese momento, pero su cuerpo y corazón le impedían disfrutar de su reciente libertad.

—¿Qué irónico, no? — Comenzó diciendo entre susurros—. Quien diría que al final terminaría escapando de mi casa por segunda vez.  
Deseaba llorar, gritar, golpear a alguien; pero se contenía. Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que había hecho. Se odiaba así mismo porque todos la odiaban.  
Encogió sus piernas y escondió su rostro en ellas. Nuevamente formó una sonrisa cuando recordó.

Las miradas de ira y tristeza carcomían lentamente su frágil persona. Algunos estaban tan asombrados que solo se dedicaban a mirarla como en estado de shock, como era el caso de su pequeña compañera Dragon Slayer, Wendy. Su respiración agitada, su frecuencia cardíaca alterada, el sudor correr por su frente; ya no lo aguantaba.  
Tenía una apariencia deplorable. Sus cabellos enmarañados por los jalones de pelo y la suciedad recorrer su piel por las caídas, el recorrido de las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Nunca nadie pensaría que la princesita se Fairy Tail era ella.  
Sus compañeros, ajenos a la penosa condición en que se encontraba su dulce amiga, la miraban con desprecio y rechazo. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, que no encontraba ninguna mirada de conmiseración hacía ella. Se paró con lentitud, adolorida por las magulladuras que recorrían su tersa piel y forzosamente paso su mano por la comisura de los labios, limpiando el rastro de sangre que caía por ellos.

—Fue un accidente —Dijo con su voz entrecortada.

—¿Aún te atreves de decir que solo fue un accidente? —Escuchó por ahí. Sonrió con pena, era la adorable Mirajane.

—Fue un accidente— Repitió nuevamente.

—¡Cállate! —Escuchó de la misma albina.

La vio tensarse. Era obvio que solo quería utilizar su magia para dañarla y así ser parte de los golpes profesados por sus otros compañeros. Pero aun así se contenía ¿Por qué?

—Solo fue…

Su mejilla ardió, su cara estaba ladeada hacia la izquierda por el impacto. Miró a la persona que le había asestado el golpe. Se sorprendió al ver el rojo escarlata. Erza lloraba, como nunca la había visto. Erza sufría por haberla golpeado, pero sufría aún más por lo que había hecho la rubia.

—Erza…

—¡Vete! No quiero verte. Y yo pensaba que tu…

No pudo más con sus lloros, que al pasar de los segundos se hicieron más fuertes. Su compañero de hielo Gray cogió a la apodada Titania y se la llevó, sin echarle un vistazo siquiera a ella.  
Lucy buscó con desesperación aquella mata de cabellos rosas. El confiaba en ella ¿No? Eran amigos, él le creía. Cuando lo ubicó lo vio con una profunda mirada de tristeza y dolor, lo llamó con énfasis, pero él no respondió. Y Lucy cayó en cuenta de que ya no tenía a nadie. Ni siquiera la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Lucy comenzó a reír con amargura, agarró su cabeza y pronto aquella tétrica risa se transformó en terribles quejidos. Ya no quedaba nada de la cuerda Heartfilia.

—Está bien— Dijo calmada—. Nadie me cree, y tienen razón. Hice daño a una de las suyas, pero no me retractaré por ello, fue un accidente y aun me queda algo de orgullo—. Decía asustada, miró al hombre que permanecía frente a ella—. Sáquela.

Macarov sabía de lo que hablaba la rubia, y al parecer había sido uno de los pocos que la había captado. Los que entendieron se sorprendieron, y los que no, solo podían creer que Lucy se había vuelto loca. La lamentable figura de la chica alzó su mano derecha. El viejo maestro la observó dolido, a pesar que Lucy había hecho daño a otro de sus compañeros y el código de Fairy Tail condenaba por ello, él no quería hacerlo. Consideraba a la rubia como una de sus más preciadas hijas. Por nada del mundo quería sacar la marca del gremio de la chica.  
Lucy se exasperó.

—¡Le he dicho que la saque! —Gritó.

El maestro se tensó. Y con extrema dulzura cogió la mano de la chica, esperando que algo sucediera para no hacerlo. Pasaron segundos y lentamente, con sufrimiento, realizo el conjuro para que la rosada marca desapareciera. Lucy soltó un gemido cuando ya no estaba.  
Con lentitud se acercó a su ahora antiguo compañero.

—Mira Natsu, ya no tengo la marca — Dijo haciendo recordar el mismo día en que la chica había ingresado a Fairy Tail y la marca había aparecido en su mano derecha.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió remover sus cabellos por la brisa del bosque. Lo había perdido todo. Y lo único que le quedaba era el dolor de haberlo dejado todo.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Y como quedó el prólogo? Siento que quedó algo triste, pero tenía que empezar así para que se desenvolviera bien el resto de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, me alegraría mucho si así fuera. También decir que a medida pasen los capítulos se enterarán de todas las cosas que desencadenará la historia y estará bastante interesante. **

**Agradeceré comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. **

**Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Se despide SuzyFei09**

**.**


	2. Beautiful Moon

**Hola a todos, llego con un nuevo fic que espero le agrade a la mayoría c:**

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 1: Beautiful Moon**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse cuidadoso por entre las montañas. Pronto el cielo pasó de ser de un profundo color azul oscuro a los tonos rosas y anaranjados. La joven de hermosos ojos cafés contempló con tranquilidad el hermoso amanecer. Después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, se consoló leyendo, tapada con una manta y sentada en el balcón de su momentáneo hogar.  
Las calles de Beautiful Moon se veían hermosas, a pesar de lo solas que se encontraban. Aquel pueblo había aparecido cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando estaba a punto de caer desmayada a los suelos. Reavivó sus energías cuando contempló las humildes casas entre los árboles y con apuro se dirigió a ellas, encontrándose con un agradable lugar.  
Se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un café, luego tomaría un baño y se iría a trabajar. Pues sí, no lo tenía pronosticado, pero ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Beautiful Moon comenzaba a penetrar en su vida. La verdad es que la serenidad del pueblo, y la amabilidad de sus personas le reconfortaba. Esperaba recuperar un poco más sus ánimos para partir nuevamente. Dentro de ese mes había conseguido un simple trabajo de mesera en un restaurante de por ahí. La dueña le ofreció el departamento que ahora ocupaba, a cambio de que la chica sirviera en su local.  
La Heartfilia aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de convertirse lentamente en una ciudadana normal. A veces era aburrido no realizar misiones como antes. Cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre recordaba las divertidas misiones que realizaba con sus ex compañeros, y la nostalgia no tardaba en aparecer. Suspiró, no quería seguir pensando en ello con alegría, debía convencerse de que eso no volvería nunca más. Aunque lo que más le dolía era el saber que había dejado a sus queridos espíritus celestiales con ellos. Los había abandonado como una cobarde, pensando que ellos también no le creerían. Pero seguía pensando que ella no había sido la culpable. Solo quería hacer algo bueno y todo acabó como menos se lo esperaba. Nadie le creyó, ni siquiera le dieron el tiempo para aclarar la situación y eso era más que doloroso para ella. Sentir que todos la catalogaban de una mala persona cuando no lo era. Nuevamente pensó en sus espíritus ¿Hizo lo correcto? Abandonar a los seres que la protegían ¿Sería un riesgo para ella? No lo creía, ahora que pasaba desapercibida como una mujer normal no necesitaba de la magia.  
Después de su relajante baño, se dirigió al ropero para vestirse. Se colocó un simple short negro y una camisa holgada de color blanco, más dos pares de botas largas que se había comprado hace poco. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y salió para dirigirse a su trabajo. No mucha gente caminaba por las calles del pueblo, y era obvio, después de todo eran las seis de la mañana, temprano para un día sábado. Saludó a las pocas personas que se cruzaron por su camino, aquello le agradaba.  
La señora Rose, que así se llamaba la dueña del restorán, la saludó con una encantadora sonrisa. La mujer era relativamente joven, la Heartfilia no pensaba que tuviera más de cuarenta. Según lo que sabía, su esposo había muerto hace un par de años, y nunca tuvieron hijos, por lo tanto la mujer siempre estaba sola. A pesar de su condición la Señora Rose no se lamentaba, vivía con entusiasmo todos los días de su vida. Todos la querían, lo pudo notar los días que pasó con ella. Mucha gente iba a comer a su local y casi todos parecían conocerla muy bien.

—Buenos días Lucy-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Preguntó la mujer mientras colocaba unos limpios manteles en las mesas.

—Bien, ¿y usted? — Dijo la rubia.

—Bien, bien. Hoy tendremos un arduo trabajo, Lucy-chan—Dijo alegre como siempre—. Una vieja amiga arrendó el restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo, así que hoy trabajaremos duro.

Lucy asintió. Paso casi todo el día ayudando a la Señora Rose con los preparativos para la fiesta. Inflaron globos, adornaron con serpentinas, y prepararon la comida para ésta.  
Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, el evento era a las ocho y aún le quedaban cosas por hacer. La torta era su principal preocupación en esos momentos.

— ¡Lucy-chan! —Gritó desde la cocina la mujer—. ¿Podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas?

—Claro.

Lucy se encaminó hacia una pequeña tienda que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad. Miró la lista que le había pasado la dulce mujer. Huevos y harina era lo que necesitaban.

— ¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió comprarlos antes? —. Rio por dentro, su jefa podía ser tan despistada.

Cuando entró a la tienda pidió los elementos requeridos al vendedor y esperó junto a dos mujeres que conversaban entre sí.

— ¿Te has enterado? —. Preguntó la de la derecha.

—No, ¿Qué sucedió? —. La siguió la de la izquierda.

—En la mañana pude ver como el jefe del pueblo se reunía con, al parecer, unos magos.

— ¿Magos? ¿Acá? Eso es realmente extraño.

Lucy escuchó con atención, obviamente disimulando que las oía. Pero la mujer de la izquierda tenía razón ¿Qué hacían magos en él pueblo? De algo de lo cual se había enterado por Rose era de que aquel pueblo carecía de magos, de hecho actualmente no habían magos en Beautiful Moon. Según Rose hubo una etapa donde el pueblo tenía una cantidad de magos moderados, incluso hasta un gremio habitaba el pueblo, pero desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, nadie supo de ellos nunca más. Luego de eso cada mago que cruzaba las puertas de Beatiful Moon no salía por ellas, y así fue como ningún mago se adentró a ellas. A excepción de la rubia, claro, ella ya no era maga ¿No?

— ¿Y sabes de dónde son los magos? —. Preguntó la de la izquierda.

—Pues al parecer son de muy lejos, escuché que de Magnolia.

Lucy abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Podría ser qué alguno de ellos se encontraba en su momentáneo pueblo? Lucy temblorosa se acercó a las mujeres.

—Disculpe, ¿Usted sabe de qué gremio son? –Preguntó curiosa y desesperada a la vez.

—La verdad es que no estoy segura— Dijo la mujer pensativa—. No pude ver la marca de su gremio pero, mi hija adoró a aquel gatito volador.

La rubia retrocedió asustada ¿Gatito volador? Definitivamente era un exceed. Salió corriendo de la tienda, evitando las miradas de extrañeza de las mujeres y la voz del vendedor que había llegado con sus cosas. Comenzó a calmar sus piernas cuando los pensamientos trataban de calmarla. Si no estaba equivocada y los magos que se habían reunido con el jefe eran de Fairy Tail, tenía tres posibilidades de quienes podrían ser. En el mejor de sus casos Wendy con Charle, en un caso medio Gajeel con Lily y en el peor de ellos a Natsu con Happy. Tenía que irse, rápido. Si ellos seguían ahí podrían sentir su olor, eran Dragon Slayer, estaba jodida por todos lados.  
Cuando llegó a su hogar, cogió su bolso y desordenadamente metió algo de ropa. Guardó sus posesiones personales, y comida como para unos días. La posicionó por entre sus hombros y cerró la puerta por fuera. Maldita sea, justo tenían que llegar ese día. Esperaba que la Señora Rose la perdonara por su repentina desaparición.  
Escapó hacia los bosques con velocidad, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que aquel "Gatito con alas" la había visto.  
Quitaba de manotazos las ramas que se enredaban en sus cabellos. Tenía que seguir el paso hasta alejarse lo más posible de Beautiful Moon, ese ya no podía ser su hogar.  
Se hinco cuando presintió que ya estaba lo bastante lejos para seguir corriendo. Ese sí que había sido un susto de muerte. Suspiró y se levantó. Era una lástima, ese no era un susto de muerte comparado con lo que se encontraría más adelante.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Paso con despedir este capítulo agradeciendo a todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y a las que comentaron lo que fue el prólogo. Sinceramente me siento muy feliz de que el fic tuvo una buena recepción y que les haya gustado la trama que quise hacer. Me encontré con varios review que dejaron sus críticas constructivas y a ellos agradezco mucho, ya que me hicieron ver los errores que estaba cometiendo y comento que el prólogo se editó para mejor comprensión. Gracias por ayudarme en esta travesía. Obviamente si es que sigo con equivocaciones no duden en decirme, nunca es malo seguir mejorando. **

**Me gustaría agregar otro punto que me dejó realmente preocupada. Por si algunos lo pensaron así, mis intenciones en esta historia no es dejar al personaje de Lissana como la mala, para nada, me gusta su personaje y no tengo nada contra ella. No puedo seguir explicando con mas detalles por que sería terminar contándoles parte de la historia y preferiría que ustedes la leyeran xd jeje Bueno era solo aclarar eso. **

**Nuevamente vuelvo a agradecer a: akane192530, Ireth1324, meli-kun, Neko Heartgneel, Natalie Way, Emina Megpoid-116, hitomi kinomoto, meiliing, Yune-Hinata, Aisato Momoka Tsuki, The Midnight Nightmare, Akane, konan Akatsuki (aunque no entendí mucho la pregunta xd u.u), Acny y Ankoku No Ojou-sama. **

**Y espero que este primer capítulo les guste y deseen que lo siga. El capítulo dos ya está completamente listo, así que no creo que tarde en subirlo. **

**Adios a todos, nos vemos. 3**


	3. Un mal escondite

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 2: Un mal escondite**

Se había sentado en un claro de por ahí. Llenó su botella con agua y lavó su rostro para despejar su mente. Cuando escapó había sentido que en todo el camino la seguían, y aquello la desesperaba por algunos instantes. Se acostó sobre el césped y pensó en lo mala agradecida que había sido con la señora Rose. Mira que irse y no despedirse, por último debió haber dejado los elementos que le pidió. Se quejó y cubrió sus ojos con las manos. Quería llorar, pero no podía ahí. Primero debía salir del bosque y encontrar un lugar para pasar lo que venía de noche.

Como el sol ya se estaba poniendo, el bosque comenzó a ponerse más tétrico aún. Al menos, hasta el momento, no la había asaltado ningún animal devora humanos o insectos gigantes. Se tensaba de tan solo pensarlo. Iba despacio, tampoco quería lastimarse con algo debido a la creciente oscuridad. Se afirmaba de vez en cuando de los árboles, trataba de no hacerlo, en dos ocasiones tocó una sustancia pegajosa que la hizo chillar del asco.

—Maldita sea, debí haber traído una linterna —Dijo molesta—. ¡No puedo acostumbrarme a esta oscuridad!

Pero una fuerte explosión la izo callar. Se agarró de lo primero que encontró y cerró sus orbes cafés para protegerlos del sucio viento que mecía todo lo que tocaba. Cuando sintió que paró, se recompuso. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo? Miró por todos los lados y se fue en dirección hacia donde creía había sido la explosión.

— ¡Lucy no vallas! —Escuchó en su mente.

Tenía tanto miedo, pero no podía evitar la curiosidad. Después de todo, la muchacha había sido maga de Fairy Tail, que no se quedaban de brazos cruzados cuando sucedían esas extrañas cosas.

Se abrió paso por entre la maleza que había alrededor y en silenció llegó a lo que era una especie de laguna. Estaba segura que esa no había sido la zona del estallido. No podía haber una casa intacta ahí, pero lo más sorprendente es que no podía haber una casa en medio del lago flotando en el agua. Se acercó un poco y notó que un malhecho puentecillo unía la casa con la playa de la laguna. ¿Quién podría vivir ahí? Pero un rayo de alegría pasó por sus ojos ¡Quien viviera allí podría ayudarla!

Paso por paso caminó sobre aquel descuidado puente. Y cuando llegó frente a la puerta la golpeó dos veces. Esperó por unos minutos, nada. ¿Y si no había nadie? Empujó la puerta con cuidado. Definitivamente la casa no parecía ser habitada. Se adentró cuidadosa sin tocar nada. Pensó que si la casa estaba vacía podría pasar la noche e irse por la mañana. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y estiró sus brazos, por fin podía estar tranquila.

La curiosidad la llamó de nuevo. Los cajones de la cocina estaban vacíos, al igual que los muebles de la sala de estar. No se molestó en ver el baño ni la habitación principal, había algo más interesante que ver. Era una puerta, con extraños dibujos en rojo. No podía describir exactamente qué era lo que significaba, aunque el dibujo de una estrella rodeada por un círculo la sobrecogía un poco. Giró la manilla y se adentró a la misteriosa habitación. Era como un sótano, pues había sido bienvenida con negras escaleras que la invitaban a bajar. Se preguntó cómo es que podía existir una habitación así, si la casa flotaba en medio del agua. Estaba muy oscuro, ni siquiera podía ver el contorno de sus manos, pero recordó que había visto unas velas tiradas por ahí. Rápidamente subió y bajó con una de ellas. La encendió y la vela iluminó la habitación. Vomitó por lo que vio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se apoyó en ella agitada. ¿Dónde es que se había metido? Cuerpos era lo que había visto, varios cuerpos esparcidos por la habitación. Algunos yacían en unas camas amarrados, otros colgaban de las manos, y otros de los pies. Hediondos, putrefactos y disecados estaban. Abiertos desde sus pechos hasta un poco más arriba de su vientre. Todo lo que tenían dentro ya no estaba. Les habían sacado órgano, tras órgano. Tenían un buen tiempo, posiblemente meses. Ya ni siquiera se distinguían los rasgos de sus rostros.

Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Se había metido en la boca del lobo.

— ¿No crees que las visitas deberían despedirse? —Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Giró petrificada, para encontrarse con unos peligrosos ojos negros llenos de maldad.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó temblorosa la Heartfilia.

—Tú deberías decirme primero, después de todo entraste a mi casa sin mi permiso.

La extraña mujer se acercó a la rubia, a lo que la segunda retrocedió por instinto. Si no fuera por todo lo que había visto en aquel lugar y lo rara que se comportaba esa mujer podría estarse diciendo lo bella que era esa chica. Se notaba que era unos años mayor que la rubia ¿Unos veinte? No estaba segura. Su piel era tersa y blanca como la porcelana, y sus cabellos azabaches caían como cascada sobre su espalda. Era como un ángel, un demonio con apariencia de ángel.

—Responde—Dijo tranquila la de extraños ojos negros—. ¿Qué hacías en mí hogar?

Lucy dudó si responder.

—Estaba viajando—Comenzó—. Me encontré con esta casa, y como no había nadie pensé en quedarme a pasar la noche. Pero me iré de inmediato si es lo que quieres.

Se giró para irse.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer había aparecido frente a ella.

—Lo veo- Dijo sádica —. Viste a mis preciados cuerpos vacíos, no puedo dejarte ir por eso.

Y Lucy vio negro.

Con la vista borrosa y asustada se despertó. Cuando trató de asimilar donde estaba se dio cuenta de que yacía en una de las camas, que antes ocupaba uno de los muertos.

Comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero unas apretadas cuerdas estaban muy bien amarradas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Te romperás las muñecas si sigues así –Dijo la mujer que la había amarrado.

— ¡Te exijo que me sueltes! —Gritó con desespero la rubia.

—No puedo niña, aún me quedan cosas por hacer contigo —Sonrió macabra.

Lucy quiso llorar cuando vio a la pelinegra afilando un grueso cuchillo. ¿No estaría pensando en abrirla cómo a esos otros cuerpos, cierto?

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Algo poco —Decía divertida la peli negra— Sólo sacaré tus órganos para ocuparlos en mi tratamiento revitalizador. Estás en un excelente estado, tus órganos me darán algo así como dos meses de juventud.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que escuchaste — Dijo mientras inspeccionaba el gran cuchillo—. Las humanas bellas como tú me mantendrán por aquel tiempo, pero a veces no son muy efectivas.

Lucy aún no entendía lo que la mujer le decía.

— ¿Sabes lo más terrible que es para una mujer? —Decía mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, haciendo que la Heartfilia se asustara—. La vejez, saber que poco a poco, mientras el tiempo pasa, el rostro y el cuerpo se vuelven feos y arrugados. Eso es lo que he evitado durante largo tiempo.

La mujer rió graciosa. Se paró al lado de la muchacha y colocó la punta del cuchillo sobre el vientre de la Heartfilia. Sin hacerle daño, aún.

—Podré ser una de las diez brujas más poderosas, pero desgraciadamente mi gigantesco poder no detiene el envejecimiento, aunque desgraciadamente todavía no encuentro la formula correcta. Pero las malditas de mis compañeras ya lo hicieron— Presionó un poco más el arma blanca—. Las desgraciadas no quisieron decirme, así que tuve que ingeniármelas para encontrar una momentánea solución. Las mujeres como tú, me dieron satisfacción por un largo tiempo. Después de un periodo ya no me servían como antes, pero gracias a una pelea, descubrí que los magos son mejores para mi juventud, y sobre todo los que guardan un gran poder.

Y por fin Lucy lo entendió todo. Ella era la que hizo desaparecer a los magos de Beautiful Moon y a todos los que llegaban a pasar por ahí. La peli negra siguió.

— Pero hace bastante tiempo que no he visto aparecer magos por estas zonas—Dijo fingiendo lástima—. Pero tú podrías ayudarme un poco.

La mujer se sacó sus dos guantes de cuero negro que escondían sus manos. Lucy chistó del asombro, aquellas manos estaban tan arrugadas como las de una anciana de noventa años.

—En fin, basta de historias dolorosas –Rió por su ironía—. Comencemos.

Alzó sus feas manos peligrosas con el arma en ellas. Su mirada cambio a la de una asesina despiadada ¿Ese sería su fin? Lucy lloró. Aun no quería morir, quería disfrutar de su vida a pesar de que estuviera sola. Quería al menos, verlo por última vez.

— ¡No! — Gritó con desesperación la chiquilla.

Sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaron a desprender una hermosa luz azulada. Su piel ardía y aquella luminosidad las cegó por completo. Cuando Lucy abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que sus ataduras estaban rotas, las cuerdas se habían roto. Aprovechó ese fugaz momento para arrancar, era su única oportunidad de vivir.

La Bruja se refregaba los ojos con impaciencia, pero sonrió satisfecha. Sus suposiciones habían sido correctas.

—Sorprendente, maga y de tipo celestial.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia. Estoy muy feliz por encontrarme con una cantidad de comentarios que me anhelaban a seguir el fic. Agradezco, también a los que leyeron el capítulo. **

**Lamento si salió corto, pero les prometo que solo este será así, en el próximo ya lo notarán mas largo. Disculpen de verdad. Lamento también si hay por ahí faltas de ortografía, etc. No duden en decírmelas, nunca esta de más el mejorar. **

**Lo otro es que espero publicar el capítulo tres pronto, ya esta terminado, solo falta arreglar los detalles. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y de verdad perdónenme por lo corto. **

**Hoy quiero darme el lujo de responder cada review, y agradecerles a cada uno por separado. **

**-AnikaSukino 5d: Gracias por leer y con gusto responderé tus preguntas. Con respecto a la primera y segunda, aun tienes que esperar un poquito, paciencia, pronto se sabrá el por qué de su ida. La idea del abandono de sus espíritus realmente me costó planearla en mi cabeza. La idea es que Lucy realmente estuviera sola, y si la ponía con los espíritus no lo estaría, pero despreocúpate, no planeo que este todo el fic sin ellos. **

**-Natalie Way: Primero que todo gracias por tu review, estoy muy agradecida que me hagas ver mis errores y me ayudes a mejorarlos. La verdad es que no me molesta para nada que me hagas críticas constructivas, como ya te dije, me ayudas bastante. Y por nada del mundo te putearía, eso es de gente que no sabe aceptar los errores de una buena manera. Bueno la explicación del por que hice que Lucy dejara a sus espíritus lo respondí el el comentario anterior, asi que ahí está la respuesta. Y por ultimo respecto a los párrafos juntos, lamento que se les haya hecho incómodo para su vista, así que los separé para mayor comodidad. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. **

**-locaenamoarada: Gracias por tu review, pero ya verás que las cosas se solucionaran en el camino y todo estará bien (:**

**-Fuck this shit-3: No te preocupes, agradezco tu comentario. Lamento yo haberlo hecho tan corto, y este también, pero como ya dije el próximo será mas largo. Así que descuida ;)**

**-Sayuki Kinomura: me hace feliz que lo encuentres interesante, espero que te diga intrigando en el correr de la historia. Gracias por el review. **

**-Ireth1324: debo admitir que cuando comencé a leer tu comentario con un "No me gustó" se me salió el alma del cuerpo jaja, pero volvió cuando terminé de leerlo jaja. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**-incognito: Me alegra mucho saber que hay hombres que les gustó la trama de la historia, agradezco por hacérmelo saber jaja Con respecto a Lissana tranquilízate no pretendo dejarla como la niña mala y con celos, ese no es mi fín. Lissana será un gran personaje en la historia así que no te encontrarás con eso c: Espero no decaer con los capítulos u.u jaja**

**-konan Akatsuki: No te preocupes, gracias por aclarame la pregunta. Mira las demás Witch Slayer pronto aparecerán, como me imaginaba a otro integrante de Fairy Tail como witch slayer, éstas son personajes creados por mí. Pero pronto aparecerán,así que descuida. **

**-Yune-Hinata: Gracias por tu comentario, me emocionó mucho :´) Espero no decaer con la trama y decepcionarte, espero que te guste y aún lo encuentres interesante.**

**-ASay20: Que bueno que te haya gustado c: pero que te siga atrapando jiji Gracias por el comentario.**

**-Romanticloverheart: jojojo pronto las conocerás, y espero que te gusten ;) Gracias por el comentario. **

**-Lala2209: Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te haya gustado la forma de narrar y los acontecimientos, espero que te gusten los capítulos que vienen. c:**

**-A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: Que feliz soy de que te haya gustado. Yo tampoco soy muy participe de ver a Lucy golpeada pero solo por esta vez tuve que hacerlo para que la historia se desenvolviera y creara lo que sale de mi mente jaja Espero que te guste este cortito capítulo y lamento la espera u.u c:**

**-Mochi Bleu: jajajaa Gracias por tu review, sinceramente me divertí con tu comentario, pero no te tires la ventana por favor u.u No sé que haría sin mis lectores :D Pero gracias por que ye haya gustado, espero que lo siga haciendo y espero publicar el capítulo tres muy pronto. **

**-meiliing: Gracias por tu review apoyemos a Lucy jsajkakjas espero que te haya gustado. **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron y espero verlos para el siguiente capítulo. **

**Adios! **


	4. Obtener y verdad

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 3: Obtener y verdad.**

Lucy corría por el bosque. Había logrado salir de aquella maldita casa, sabía que la bruja no tardaría en encontrarla, pues ella era muy lenta. No se preocupó de los cortes que estaba recibiendo en su cara, brazos y piernas debido a las ramas y enredaderas con las que se cruzaba. También trató de soportar el inmenso dolor de las plantas de sus pies, maldijo el momento cuando la bruja le había sacado los zapatos.

— ¿¡En qué lió me he metido!? – Explotó la muchacha mientras aun corría.

Salto unas ramas que yacían en el suelo y siguió. No quería mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía vería los sádicos ojos de la bruja. Que rabia era sentirse tan sola, si moría nadie se daría cuenta.

Sintió el remover de unos arbustos y trató de apresurar la corrida.

— ¡Bu! —La asustó la bruja cuando se puso en frente de la rubia.

Lucy trato de frenar cuando la vio, pero todo fue en vano, la mujer la agarro con sus viejos brazos.

— ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí? —Dijo la bruja apretándola entre sus brazos—. Nadie se escapa de Beatriz.

Lucy había escuchado de ella. Una vez en el gremio Levy le contó de una tal Bruja llamada Beatriz. Según la historia, hace cientos de años atrás una hermosa joven, poseedora de una increíble belleza, y al mismo tiempo poseedora de grandes poderes. Se decía que era una poderosa bruja que encantaba a todo hombre que la veía, pero pronto los años pasaron y lentamente su rostro y cuerpo comenzó a adquirir el paso del tiempo. La bruja decidida por encontrar una cura a la que llamaba enfermedad hizo de todo para recuperar su juventud. La cuestión es que no pudo encontrarla, pero se enteró ingerir los órganos de mujeres bellas se la devolvía por unos instantes. Comenzó a secuestras jovencitas de esta índole y luego aparecían sus cuerpo vacíos por ahí. Pasaron un montón de años y nadie más supo de ella. Ahora había que agregar que descubrió otra cura, pero asesinando magos. Como no se había dado cuenta antes.

La bruja Beatriz se había encargado de amarrar una soga en las muñecas de Lucy y con su fuerza la arrastró por los suelo, sin importarle los rasguños que le quedaban a la muchacha.

¡Diablos! Si no hacía algo pronto la bruja la mataría y no duraría en hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta. Tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto. Se dio cuenta que los restos de un tronco yacían a unos metros. Si lograba enredar la cuerda y chocar con aquel tronco podría hacer que la bruja sintiera su impacto y perdiera el equilibrio, y luego de ese momento actuar. Rodó por el suelo para asegurarse que chocaría con éste, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban centímetros para el impacto. ¡Pam! Lucy se golpeó en la cabeza, pero debido a eso Beatriz cayó al suelo, justo como lo había estado pensando. Se paró y con la máxima velocidad que tenía golpeó a la bruja en la cabeza. Había sido un golpe certero, pero no era un gran daño para la peli negra. Beatriz se paró enojada, esa chiquilla ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

— ¡Maldita ven aquí! —Ladró furiosa.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! — Respondió Lucy a unos metros.

—Estúpida —Gruñó Beatriz-. ¡Pues quémate entonces!

De pronto un fuerte fuego comenzó a salir del suelo. Rodeando peligrosamente el cuerpo de la rubia. Esta se detuvo de inmediato cuando casi choca con una pared de llamas. Eran impresionante median casi dos metros de altura. Ya comenzaba a sentir el calor recorrer por su cuerpo, y las pequeñas gotitas de agua no tardaron en salir sobre su frente. Tomó una pequeña ramita que yacía por ahí y la arrojó a la pared de fuego. Su terror aumentó cuando vio que la ramita con solo tocar el fuego ardía inmediatamente en llamas. Intentó con una piedra, y pasó lo mismo. ¿Podía haber un fuego tan poderoso, capaz de incinerar cualquier cosa en segundos? Pensó en lo terrible que sería tocarlo, muerta al instante.

— ¿¡Ya estas muerta, tonta!? —Gritó Beatriz.

Lucy no dijo nada. La pelinegra se acercó erguida. No la sentía. Quizás la muy maldita había muerto asfixiada o se había quemado. Después de todo su fuego era realmente fuerte. Caminó hacía las llamaradas y con la mano hizo en gesto despejándolas frente a ella. Cuando miró hacia dentro se sorprendió al no verla. ¿Cómo? Se metió dentro de la cárcel de fuego. En definitiva la rubia no estaba ahí ¿Por dónde se había escapado? Se había asegurado de no dejar ninguna abertura para que la rubia no escapara. De pronto sintió una débil energía mágica, estaba detrás de ella. Estúpida reconoció su plan de inmediato. La rubia quería que ella entrara para salir por la fisura que había creado. Se giró para encararla, pero ella no estaba.

—Bu –Dijo Lucy desde el otro lado.

Agarró de las ropas de la bruja y con la máxima fuerza que pudo sacar la arrojó a las llamaradas que ella había creado. Beatriz cayó de lleno al piso, no había asimilado la situación cuando sintió un calor ardiente recorrer por su torso. ¡Se estaba quemando! Trató de apagar las llamas con sus manos y brazos, pero era inútil. Se tiró al suelo para tratar de apagarlas con la tierra, pero no paraban. Beatriz estaba acabada, se quemaba con su propio fuego, y como ya lo había dicho, su fuego era extremadamente poderoso. El fuego avanzó por sus pechos hasta llegar a su cara. Beatriz comenzó a gritar desesperada, el dolor recorrer por su cuerpo era inmenso. Observó a la rubia que la miraba agitada. ¿Cómo es que esa estúpida niña provocaría su muerte? Comenzó a detenerse, ya no podía moverse, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Poco a poco la bruja comenzó a desplomarse, su respiración cesó y su corazón dejó de palpitar. Lucy supuso que su muerte había tardado más por el increíble poder que tenía la bruja.

Lucy cayó al suelo cuando vio que la bruja dejó de menearse. Lo había logrado y gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. La había matado, y por sí misma. Estaba tan feliz. Por primera vez nadie había tenido que salvarla como a una princesa.

— ¿Creíste que todo terminaría? –Escuchó. ¿Pero si la había matado? Miró por todos lados buscando a la bruja, pero estaba ahí—. Lograste matarme, eres merecedora de mis poderes. Oficialmente te has convertido en una Witch Slayer, maldita.

Un gigantesco poder mágico sintió de la bruja. A pesar de que esta ya no era parte de este mundo, la energía de su cuerpo no paraba de salir. Lucy se asustó, la cantidad de poder mágico que sobresalía era impresionante. Su mente le decía que corriera, pero no podía moverse, aquel brillo verde la tenía hipnotizada. Y casi como si se tratara de un ser viviente, la energía se lanzó contra la Heartfilia. Ingresó por la boca de esta, brusca y furiosa. Lucy sintió el dolor de tanta energía almacenarse en su cuerpo, quería gritar, pero sentía su garganta obstruida por aquel ente verdoso. No sabía si su débil cuerpo soportaría tanto poder mágico. Lucy lloraba, la energía parecía ser infinita, ya no quería más. Si seguía así su cuerpo no lo soportaría. Pero al parecer no importaba, porque aquél ente verde quería seguir adentrándose en ella.

Apretó sus manos hasta formarlas en dos puños, hasta el punto de que sus uñas rasgaron su piel. Sintió que ya no le quedaban fuerzas y justo cuando pretendió caer, la magia ya estaba dentro de ella.  
Lucy se recostó en el suelo, las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Cerró sus tristes orbes cafés y se sumó a un deseado sueño.

.

Natsu no podía dormir. Se removía bruscamente de su hamaca, pero aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Hace al menos un mes que dormir casi había desaparecido de su vida. Bufó molesto, era inútil seguir ahí, mejor daría una vuelta. Salió de la casa tratando de hacer el más mínimo ruido para que su adorable amiguito azul no se despertara y ya afuera se dedicó a caminar.

A veces temía cuando llegaban esos momentos, en los cuales se encontraba solo y estaba propenso a pensar, inevitablemente en aquella mata de cabellos rubios y ojos achocolatados. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a estar sin ella, después de todo habían pasado por mucho tiempo juntos. Cada vez que recordaba el maldito día de su ida le entraba una angustia en su pecho la cual no podía controlar y la desesperación lo poseía por unos momentos, es por eso que trataba de estar con sus compañeros, para que lo distrajeran. Pero últimamente Fairy Tail ya no era el mismo. La gran mayoría de ellos estaban sumidos en una especie de depresión por la partida de la Heartfilia, él no era estúpido, se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, porque él también lo sentía. Todos extrañaban a la Heartfilia, aunque lo negaran, era imposible no extrañarla y preguntarse si realmente lo que vieron fue verdad. Él lo hacía a menudo, se preguntaba ¿Y si Lucy tenía razón? Pero entonces, ¿Y Lissana?

Todo era confuso, en más de una ocasión hubo peleas en el gremio por lo sucedido. Reconocía que unos pocos creyeron en Lucy, bueno la verdad era que solo Levy. Se había sentido realmente herido cuando la pequeña peli azul lo increpó duramente y le grito que él no merecía amigos. Se había enojado tanto que comenzó a lanzar objetos como bestia, provocando así que Gajeel saliera en defensa de la Mcgarden y todo el gremio explotara en rabia. ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? Todos se sentían tan abrumados como él. Solo esperaba, aunque lo sintiera muy dentro de su corazón, que su rubia amiga no tuviera culpa.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, tenerla a todo momento en su cabeza no le hacía nada de bien. Pero a decir verdad esperaba que su albina amiga despertara pronto, de seguro cuando ella les contara lo sucedido todo volvería a la normalidad. Esperaba que fuera así.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando apareció frente al departamento de la Heartfilia, se veía tan frío, tan solo. Pensó en una cosa, pero no estaba seguro si era lo correcto ¿Estaría bien entrar en su casa como lo hacía antes? Miró hacia los lados percatándose de que nadie lo viera, pero no había nadie así que como siempre trepó por la ventana y la abrió. Se sorprendió de que esta estuviera abierta. ¿Acaso la dueña no se preocupaba por cerrar? Le restó importancia y se adentró al ex hogar de la rubia. Se sentó en la cama de esta y miró al alrededor, que extraño era no ver las cosas de la chica, era extraño no sentir su presencia ahí. Aunque podía notar que aún quedaba un leve olor a ella, a ese dulce olor de vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Decidió explorar una vez más aquella habitación, se dijo que esa sería la última vez que entraría en aquel lugar. Caminó por la sala principal, la cocina y el baño; todo estaba igual, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar tan diferente. Era nostálgico, había tantos recuerdos ahí. Como cuando ingresaba al departamento sin el permiso de la rubia y este lo regañaba por encontrarlo en su casa. Soltó una risa irónica. Y pensar que esos momentos no los volvería a gozar nunca más.

Subió sus pies a la cama y de un salto se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero una presencia lo distrajo. Venía de la sala principal de la muchacha. No se giró, pues aquella presencia la conocía muy bien, pero no entendía que hacía él ahí.

—Natsu, te estaba esperando—Habló una varonil voz.

—Loke —Se giró el peli rosado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He estado aquí durante un mes, Natsu—Dijo triste—. Lucy no nos llevó con ella.

Natsu lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué Lucy no se había llevado a sus espíritus? Eso no podía ser posible, ella los amaba. Quiso protestar, pero antes de hacerlo fue cortado por un serio Loke.

—Antes de que digas algo —Empezó el de cabellos cafés—. Necesitas saber, qué Lucy no fue la culpable del accidente de Lissana.

Natsu agrandó sus orbes verdes.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó el peli rosa contrariado.

—No estoy seguro de lo que pasó exactamente en aquel lugar —Siguió Loke—. Pero algo más había allí, estoy seguro, y los demás espíritus también. Sentimos una increíble presencia maligna.

— ¿Pero qué dices Loke? —Habló nervioso el Dragneel.

—Escúchame atentamente, Natsu –Dijo serio el espíritu—. No me queda mucho tiempo. Nos preocupamos cuando Lucy no nos llamaba, así que decidí salir con mi propia energía, pero cuando quise hacerlo, no podía. Algo me obstruía salir. Mira, Lissana es la única que sabe lo sucedido. Y no dudamos que ella será capaz de contar la verdad. Pero tienes que saber, que Lucy nunca le haría daño a alguien, sólo a las personas que dañan a sus amigos. Y creemos que algo le quería hacer daño a Lissana. Debes ir a buscarla, Natsu. Tú eres el único que nos puede llevar hacía ella.

Loke desapareció. Las llaves estelares de Lucy cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo y Natsu las cogió. Loke no podía estar mintiendo, quizás Lucy sí decía la verdad, y ellos no le creyeron. No pudo evitar sentir una asquerosa opresión en su pecho, ni siquiera la dejaron explicar.

¿Una fuerza maligna? Pero si era tan fuerte como dice, ellos también debieron haberla sentido. Algo raro estaba sucediendo y necesitaba descubrir que estaba pasando. Sin duda algo grande iba a pasar.

Se guardó las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos, y echó un vistazo por última vez a la que fue el hogar de la rubia. Aún estaba confundido y esperaba aclarar aquellas dudas lo antes posible, no quería que pasara más tiempo. Si era cierto lo que decía Loke, que por alguna razón no dudaba, quería encontrarla y decirle que lo lamentaba.

No quiso pensar mucho más. Salió del recinto y corrió estrepitosamente por las calles. Tenía que decirles a sus compañeros lo que se había enterado de Loke. Corría como nunca, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir. Corría sonriente, Lucy no había hecho nada malo ¿Cierto?

Sus pies seguían apresurados. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al gremio. Escuchó su nombre y paró de inmediato.

-¿Happy? –Dijo en voz alta.

-¡Natsu! –Y el peli rosado lo vio, a su gatuno amigo venir volando a toda prisa desde quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Qué sucede Happy? –Dijo fuerte el de ojos verdosos.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Lissana ha despertado! –Dijo desde la distancia.

Y Natsu corrió de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Que será esa fuerza maligna?**

**Próximo capítulo: Lo que sabe Lissana**

**-o-**

**Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz por que sigo recibiendo buenas críticas de esta historia. Me siento realmente contenta de que les guste. Y como siempre agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y aún más a las que dejaron un review. **

**Otra vez deseo pedirles disculpas si es que percibieron el capítulo un poco corto. Pero quiero que entiendan que pronto serán más largos. Y también lamento la tardanza, pero pronto saldré de clases, así que espero subir los capítulos más seguidos. **

**Espero que haya quedado un poco más claro acerca del suceso pronto vendrá lo bueno. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejaré mis saluditos especiales.**

**-meli-kun: Gracias por tu review c: Lamento si estuvo bastante corto, pero era necesario al ser uno de los primeros capis. Espero que este no lo hayas encontrado tan cortos, pero pronto se alargaran más. **

**-AnikaSukino 5d: Hola, si estuvo un poco gore el cap, pero las brujas son algo más tétricas, al menos en esta historia xD. Gracias por el review, y casualmente ya se ve la otra parte que sería los personajes de Fairy Tail, espero que te haya gustado.**

**-Lala2209: Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te siga intrigando :33**

**-Ireth1324: jajaja al menos sigo viva kjsakjaskjas espero que te sigas el fic y te siga gustando c:**

**-Yune-Hinata: Lamento por lo corto :c Pero te aseguro que muchas cosas mas interesantes vendrán y espero te siga intrigando. Gracias por el review ;)**

**- Sayuki Yukimura: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo c:**

**-Romanticloverheart: Gracias por el comentario, y wow me pone contenta que te haya gustado el final jiji :z **

**-Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Gracias por el comentario, espero que lo sigas encontrando interesante c: **

**-The Midnight Nightmare: haha Gracias por el cumplido, me pone extremadamente feliz que me consideres una buena escritora. Tienes razón el malentendido es lo que mas intriga, pero pronto habrán cosas que intrigarán mucho más :33 Gracias por el comentario. **

**-ASay20: jaja un final bastante brusco. Respecto al romance tendremos que esperar unos capítulos, como ya sabes es un poco complicado que resulte algo después del dolor que hay en la chica, pero lo habrá, mas adelante, pero estará ahí ;)**

**-incognito1: Haha sería raro si la pusiera como una mujer que perdonara fácilmente, no habría estilo en la historia jajaja pero más adelante en los encuentros que podrían haber se verá a la Lucy dolida. Lo siento por el corto capítulo :C Espero que este se te haya hecho más largo, y los otros lo serán aún más. Paciencia por ser los primeros cap u.u Gracias por tu review. **

**-forevernalu1213: Hahaha no pensé que te intrigaría tanto cc: Pero pronto comenzaran a aclararse dudas pero también sumando O.O jojo okey, gracias por el review. **

**-Mochi Bleu: Hahaha, Uff que bueno que no te tiraste por la ventana c: Gracias por el review, y espero no haber tardado mucho, y lo siento si lo hice, pero como me queda solo una semana de clases pronto subiré más seguido. Asi que espera ;))**

**-YamiKawai: Hahaha okey lo haré mas seguido u.u Gracias por el review c: **

**Nos vemos c:**


	5. Lo que sabe Lissana

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 4: Lo que sabe Lissana**

Despertó. Sus grandes ojos azules observaron la habitación. Se encontraba en la enfermería del gremio. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se trató de sentar, pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza la hizo gemir de dolor. Se tocó el sector, y sintió la ligera capa de tela rodear el sector herido. Cuando pudo sentarse trató de rememorar lo que había pasado, pero era como si una nebulosa cursara por su mente.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Se dijo en un susurro la bella albina —. No lo entiendo, lo último que recuerdo es que invité a Lucy a conversar y…

Su cabeza dolió mucho, apretó sus manos en sus sienes para así poder aprisionar el dolor pero no pudo más, porque los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a ella.

La miraba de reojo, sonriente y feliz hablando con su hermana. Le llamaba la atención. Pensaba en la otra, la contraparte de aquella voluptuosa muchacha. Eran idénticas, mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismo todo; pero al mismo tiempo Lucy Ashley y Lucy Heartfilia eran tan diferentes. Sus personalidades eran tan contrarias que a veces extrañaba cuando la rubia practicaba sus técnicas de lucha contra el Natsu de Edoras. Sonrió. Esperaba conocerla más, extrañaba la compañía de la Edo-Lucy, pero tenía que hacerse la idea de que ya no era parte de ese mundo. Aunque por un lado no creía que serían tan diferentes, algo en común deberían tener, y sonrió con una divertida malicia. Estaba completamente segura de lo que "podrían tener en común"

—Hola Lucy —Dijo sobresaltando a la rubia ya a su lado.

— ¡Lissana! —Chilló la recién nombrada.

—Lucy, no hace falta que te asustes, no soy tan fea para que lo hagas —Fingió haberse sentido apenada. Mirajane soltó una risita y Lucy trató de arreglar lo que había dicho.

—Oh vamos, si solo fue una broma —Dijo la albina divertida—. Oye.

Lucy la miró ya tranquila.

— ¿Tienes un momento?, me gustaría conversar contigo ¿Puedes? —Preguntó la de los ojos azules.

Lucy la miró curiosa pero asintió. Lissana hizo salir del gremio a la rubia. Quería llevarla a un lugar que sabía sería ideal para conversar. De camino pocas veces soltaban palabras, y el resto solo eran silencios. No eran para nada incómodos, de hecho eran bastantes satisfactorios. Se fueron lentas, para disfrutar de la delicada brisa que envolvía sus cabellos y los agradables rayos de sol que iluminaban sus rostros.

Lissana se adentró al bosque, seguida por la rubia, que se preguntaba qué es lo que deseaba la albina.

— ¿Lissana hacia dónde vamos? —Preguntó Lucy mientras esquivaba un mosquito que iba en su dirección.

— Tu tranquila, solo sígueme. Ya estamos por llegar —Dijo sonriente la menor de los Strauss.

Lucy decidió por callarse, si Lissana quería dejarlo en secreto por el momento, era por algo. Caminaron unos minutos más y Lissana se detuvo.

—Listo, ya llegamos —Dijo feliz la chiquilla.

Lucy se contentó con lo que vio. Era un hermoso árbol, grande y alto. Sin pensarlo se notaba que era un árbol que había durado por muchos años en aquel lugar. Lissana tomó el brazo de la Heartfilia y la llevó hacia aquel magnifico ser.

—Tócalo —Habló Lissana—. Cuando lo haces una enorme tranquilidad llena tu ser.

La de ojos achocolatados le hizo caso. Con su mano derecha y dejando a la vista la insignia de su gremio tocó el árbol. Era verdad lo que decía Lissana, apenas rozó sus dedos con el grueso tronco una inmensa paz recorrió su cuerpo. Lucy miró a Lissana contenta, pero deseaba saber por qué la había llevado hasta allí.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te he traído hasta acá? —Preguntó la menor de los Strauss adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia—. Pues es simple, porque quería saber si nosotras tendríamos la misma conexión como la que tuve con la Edo-Lucy.

— ¿La misma conexión? —Preguntó la Heartfilia.

— Así es —Se sentó, seguida por la otra—. Creo que este es lugar preciso para ello, y él nos ayudará.

Dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Prosiguió.

—Sabes, este árbol, nunca se lo mostré a alguien, ni siquiera a mis hermanos o a Natsu— Dijo mirándola a los ojos—. No quería que nadie se enterara de que existiera, era mi lugar, y aunque suene egoísta solo lo quería para mí.

Lucy la escuchaba atentamente.

—Pero después de que desaparecí lo dejé solo y nadie venía hacia él—Dijo mirando al árbol—. Estuvo sin compañía. Pero cuando regresé y vine a visitarlo supe que debía compartir este lugar, y decidí que la primera en conocerlo serias tú.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó la rubia sin creérselo. Le alagaba que la albina la hubiese escogido para mostrarle algo tan especial para ella.

—Sí, tú —Le sonrió.

— ¿Pero por qué yo? — Quiso saber la Heartfilia.

— Porque sé que tú disfrutarás este árbol tanto como yo, eres una buena persona y sentiste la misma tranquilidad que yo sentí.

Lucy quería llorar. Lissana le sonrió, al parecer había emocionado a la rubia con sus palabras.

— Me gustaría conocerte más, Lucy, sé que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas — Soltó por fin con un leve tinte en sus mejillas.

Lucy no lo pensó ni dos veces y se lanzó a los brazos de la albina, se sentía muy feliz compartiendo con esta. Lissana sonrió complacida y correspondió el abrazo. Pero no duro mucho, porque rápidamente la mirada de Lissana cambió a la de una traviesa.

—Y ahora que somos amigas podré ayudarte a que declares tu amor por Natsu — Dijo con los ojos endemoniadamente brillosos.

Lucy casi toma el color de los cabellos de Erza en su rostro. Se contentó con la reacción de la rubia, sabía que el "algo en común" que tenía con la Edo-Lucy era el revoltoso de Fairy Tail.

—Espera ¿Esa fue tu intención desde el principio? –Preguntó la rubia mientras se separaba de su nueva amiga.

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero todo lo que te dije es verdad, no mentí en nada —Le sonrió amable a la rubia.

Lucy soltó un bufido divertido y empujó con delicadeza el hombro de la Strauss. Las dos permanecieron ahí por varias horas. Lissana le contó cuando era pequeña y habían encontrado a Happy. También le contó su estadía en Edoras y la diferencia de personalidades que tenía con los personajes de Magnolia. A su vez Lucy le contó sobre las misiones que había tenido junto a Natsu y los demás. Las dos soltaron risas hasta no poder más. Cada una relataba las anécdotas más graciosas que podían recordar. Incluso las dos confesaron sus penas más grandes. Cuando Lissana desapareció y dejo Magnolia y Lucy, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre.

Ya era tarde, aún faltaba por oscurecer, pero el camino podía tardar un poco y no deseaban que se preocuparan por ellas.

—Ha sido una grandiosa tarde —Dijo Lissana.

—Una muy buena — respondió Lucy—. ¿Abrazo?

—Oh, claro que sí — Dijo mientras se estrechaban en un segundo abrazo de amistad.

Lissana abrió los ojos cuando aún estaba en los brazos de su nueva amiga. Había sentido algo extraño. Era como una fugaz presencia que había pasado por su espalda, y sintió que la piel se le erizara como la de una gallina. Había sido veloz, pero fuerte, muy fuerte.

La albina rápidamente tiró al suelo a una confundida Heartfilia, mientras que ella a tiempo logró esquivar una gigantesca lanza azul que casi las cruza por la mitad.

— ¿Pero qué?—Dijo Lucy algo asustada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Las dos en el suelo se quedaron viendo aquella extraña lanza que había quedado impregnada en un árbol de por ahí. Las dos se tensaron cuando la vieron desaparecer de la nada.

Algo andaba mal, ¿Por qué las atacaban así de repente? Sabían que no se trataba de una broma, esa lanza iba con la intención de herirlas.

—Hay algo aquí, hay que tener cuidado —Dijo Lissana seria—.Creo que hay que irnos, rápido —Aconsejó la menor de los Strauss.

Vio como la rubia se paraba, pero antes de seguirla la agarró del brazo y la hizo hincarse nuevamente. Una sensación inimaginable recorrió su cuerpo del cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Lo había sentido antes, pero había sido por tan poco tiempo que no pudo notarlo a la perfección. Ahora sí lo hacía, el terror inundó su ser. Aquella energía era como la de una bestia.

— ¿Qué sucede Lissana? —Preguntó la rubia que se hincaba nuevamente al lado de la albina —.Hay que irnos ¡Rápido!

La Strauss la miró extrañada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

— No podemos —Decía aterrada la peli blanca, nunca en su vida había sentido un poder tan terrorífico—. Ese poder…

— ¿Pero de que hablas? —Preguntaba la rubia ¿Poder? ¿Qué poder? No lo sentía, lo único que sabía es que alguien las había atacado y debían protegerse—. Vamos deben ser unos simples maleantes, hay que atacarlos.

Lissana la miró. ¿Es que acaso Lucy no sentía la gravedad de aquella energía? Era imposible que Lucy lo tomara tan a la ligera, con una sensación así recorriendo su cuerpo, ella estaría de la misma forma que la peli blanca.

—Lucy ¿No lo sientes? —Dijo tomándola de las manos.

—Por Dios Lissana ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo la rubia preocupada.

— ¿¡Lucy que no sientes aquel poder!?

La Heartfilia la miró confundida. No entendía porque la menor de las Strauss estaba tan aterrada. Sabía que estaban en peligro, pero también estaba segura de que las dos juntas podrían derrotar al que las estuviera acechando. No notaba ningún poder atemorizante.

Lissana captó que Lucy no lo sentía. Y miró a los costados. Se mordió los labios con furia. Aquel poder se debería sentir hasta el gremio ¿Pero porque Lucy no se daba cuenta de la energía? Era raro, tenía que hacer algo.

—Lucy necesito que vallas al gremio y le digas a los demás que vengan — Pidió Lissana concentrada en el entorno.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero para qué? —Alegó la Heartfilia—. Podemos derrotarlo juntas.

— ¡No! —Negó la albina sorprendiendo a la de ojos chocolates—. No sé porque no puedes sentir lo que estoy sintiendo, pero es imposible derrotar esta fuerza solo con nosotras dos. No dudo de nuestras capacidades pero, esta fuerza es gigantesca.

Lucy abrió los ojos

—Entonces con mayor razón no te dejaré sola Lissana, si hay que luchar, lucharemos juntas —Expresó la rubia.

Lissana negó con la cabeza. Lucy vio el miedo en los ojos de la Strauss. Y supo que tenía que hacerle caso. Aunque no sabía que era lo que sentía su nueva amiga, ella decía la verdad. Lissana la miró con piedad. Lucy debía ir a pedir por ayuda. La albina velozmente organizaba un plan en su cabeza. Distraería al enemigo lo más que pudiera y esperaría hasta que Lucy llegara con los refuerzos. Vio irse a la rubia, no sin antes escuchar decir por la boca de esta que se cuidara. Cuando la maga estelar desapareció por entre los arbustos Lissana activó su Take Over, específicamente su Animal Soul de tigresa. Activó sus sentidos y esperó, pero nada pasaba. No podía haberse equivocado con esta fuerza.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Preséntate! —Exigió saber la albina transformada.

_Somos personas que no eres digna de conocer_

Nadie había respondido físicamente, más bien su respuesta había aparecido escrita letra por letra en la tierra. Lissana se frustró. Ahora resultaba que eran más de una ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieren!? —Gritó.

_Lucy _

Lissana se asustó. ¡Querían a Lucy y la había mandado sola! Quiso voltearse y correr hacia su compañera pero no pudo, estaba atrapada. Algo estaba impidiendo que su cuerpo se moviera. Eran un montón de hilillos azules que recorrían su piel y evitaban que esta se pudiese mover. Trataba de hacer lo más que podía por zafarse, pero esos hilos no la dejan ni mover un dedo. De nada le servía moverse, mientras más lo hacía aquellos hilos de energía se apretaban aún más a su cuerpo.

— ¡Pronto vendrán mis compañeros! —Gritó dificultosa la mujer—. Y ustedes perderán.

_No creo que eso suceda._

Y una divertida pero a la vez malévola risa se escuchó en el aire. Sin previo aviso una fuerte corriente eléctrica la vio venir hacia ella. Era un rayo, como los de Laxus, pero de un color azul. Había sido lanzado desde unos veinte metros lejos de ella. El impacto sería tremendamente doloroso, lo sabía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el maldito rayo se estrellara contra su cuerpo. Pensó en sus hermanos y compañeros, por segunda vez vivirían su muerte. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. ¡Maldita sea! Apretó sus manos. ¿De verdad ese sería su fin?. Y esperó, pero no contó con que dos poderosas manos empujaran su atrapado cuerpo. Era Lucy que la había empujado, ¡La había salvado! Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que el rayo se había topado contra otro árbol. Su cuerpo se ladeó por el aire y las vio, dos figuras encapuchadas una más pequeña que la otra. La primera tenía su mano alzada y de ella provenían los hilillos azules. Su sonrisa se esfumó. A pesar de que estuviesen bastante alejadas, gracias a su Take Over las podía ver a la perfección, solo la parte de sus bocas era visible, y sonreían ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, era como si esas dos extrañas personas hubiesen ganado la batalla, era como si todo lo que hubiesen planeado hubiera salido a la perfección. Miró a Lucy que había caído de rodillas y manos al suelo, esta la miraba con terror. Pero no pudo seguir con su fugaz pensamiento, pues había azotado su cabeza con una roca.

.

Se sorprendió nuevamente en la habitación. Los recuerdos que la habían inundado segundos antes le hicieron sentir como si lo viviera por segunda vez. Percibió que desde su nariz un caliente líquido bajaba lento por el conducto. Se tocó y miró sus dedos ensangrentados. Se pasó el brazo para tener el sangrado de nariz y con sumo cuidado se paró de la cama. Se estabilizó cuando tocó el suelo y rápidamente su mirada cambió a una de preocupación. Tenía que asegurarse que después de haber perdido la conciencia, a Lucy no le hubiese pasado nada malo. Salió de la enfermería a paso rápido. Comprendió, a pesar de que no tenía un reloj en mano, que era de madrugada, por lo tanto el gremio se encontraba totalmente vació. Pero Lissana sabía que la única persona que sí se podía encontrar de día y noche era al maestro. Subió a su despacho y entró fuertemente. Como había predicho el maestro se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación casi se larga a llorar.

— ¡Lissana despertaste! —Dijo extremadamente feliz.

—Maestro no hay tiempo para esto, ¿Dónde está Lucy? Necesito asegurarme de que está bien, después de lo que paso temo de que le haya pasado algo—Dijo rápida.

Makarov la observó desconcertado.

-Lissana, Lucy ya no pertenece al gremio—Dijo en un susurro.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¿Que habrá sido esa fuerza maligna que atacó a Lissana y desea a Lucy?**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Nuevas direcciones. **_

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido paciencia, por fin termino con el capítulo 4. Lamento la demora, pero ahora sí que podré subir los capítulos más seguido, ayer salí de clases. Así que estoy muy feliz porque ahora me saqué el estrés escolar, y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para trabajar en esta historia. Actualmente llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 10, así que no creo demorar tanto en colocar los siguientes capítulos. **

** ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Creo que me quedó algo mas largo ¿O no? Ustedes opinen jeje!. Al fin se supo la verdad respecto a Lissana, espero que no los haya decepcionado :C y todo lo contrario, les haya gustado. Tengo muchas otras sorpresas preparadas en el recorrer de la historia, así que sería muy agradable que a ustedes les siga pareciendo buena. De verdad que me haría muy feliz. **

**Agradecer como siempre a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo y a los fieles que comentan siempre. Los adoro, en serio. **

**Ahora empezaré con mis agradecimientos personales:**

**-ASay20: Tienes razón son muchas preguntas, pero de a poco las respuestas comenzaran a aclararte ;) Espero que algunas de ellas te hubiesen dado las respuestas con este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, me haces como siempre, MUY FELIZ jijiji c:**

**-AnikaSukino 5d: Jajaja ahora por fin se sabe que Lucy es inocente. Lamento si no puse a Wendy como una de las defensoras de Lucy, pero te garantizo que ella no fue una de las que lastimó a la rubia, se mantuvo al margen, ya que se sintió shockeada por la situación u.u Pronto sufriran jejeje (Risa macabra) jasjasja Gracias por el review!**

**-Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Gracias por el review, y espero no haberme tardado tanto xd :DD Y que bueno que te hayas sorprendido, me gusta causar sensaciones en mis lectores jijiji.**

**-Aisato Momoka Tsuki: Gracias por tu comentario! Y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado lo que va de la historia c: Creo que alguna de tus dudas lograron responderse, ten paciencia, pronto las otras serán resueltas ;) Espero, también, que te haya gustado el capítulo 4. Haha Malditos exámenes u.u gracias al mundo que terminé hoy las clases LIBERTAD por un tiempo jejeje. Espero que se te pasen rápido estos días para que puedas entrar en vacaciones. **

**-sakuraHaruno-624: Gracias por tu review c: Y sí, veremos a una Lucy bastante poderosa, jeje y Lissana no es mala :DD **

**-Lala2209: c: Gracias por el review! y que bueno q te haya gustado el cap ;)**

**-Shiro kokoro-chan: Por fin parte de la historia se supo, gracias por el review c:**

**-forevernalu1213: Lamento por lo cortiro u.u hehe pero ahora sí quedo mas largo (?) No sé, ojalá que sí. Gracias por el comentario.**

**-Sayuki Yukimura: Gracias por el review*o* Y que bueno que te hayas gustado, espero que este cap también. Y lamento la demora u.u 3**

**-cafe-rojiza: hehe Lamento la tardanza :ccc Espero te haya gustado ! Gracias por el review. **

**-Romanticloverheart: Y ahora lo que sabe Lissana se ha dicho, espero no te haya decepcionado el cap :c Y bueno sobre Zeref, veremos si es él ;) hehe Lamento la espera :c Gracias por el comentario.**

**-Yuki y Tsuki Okuma: Que alegría que te guste! Gracias por el review :))**

**-The Midnight Nightmare: Gracias por el review, como sabrás ahora es definitivo que Lissana no es para nada culpable hehe c: Me alegra demasiado que mi fic haya sido de ayuda para tu inspiración *-* Y claro que me agradaría ver tus dibujos, si me mandas los link's sería perfect c:**

**-Ireth1312: jijiji que bueno que te guste ya no caí de nuevo hehe terminé de leerlo antes de asustarme xd. Gracias por el comentario, me haces muy feliz 3**

**-konan Akatsuki: Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el cap. **

**-Locaenamoradaaaa: Y aquí por fin el cap 4. Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra demasiado de que te guste la historia c: Graciass 3**

**-incognito1: Gracias por tu review *o* Y claro que no lo dejaré botado, más aun cuando tengo todo el tiempo del mundo hihihi. Y claramente los haré sufrir, se lo merecen no ? xd Espero te guste este cap!**

**-Yune-Hinata: Que bueno te haya gustado el capítulo c: Y espero, también, que este también te guste. Gracias por el comentario y espera que se viene lo bueno. 3**

**Y ahí están mis respuestas personales a los que dejaron comentarios c: Sigo feliz con lo que me escriben, en serio, los adoro. Espero que el capítulo 4 sea de su gusto y nos vemos para el siguientec: **

**Adios! **


	6. Nuevas direcciones

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 5: Nuevas direcciones**

Quedó como ida. ¿Cómo es que Lucy se había ido del gremio? Se sostuvo del mueble que estaba a su lado. Miró al maestro esperando respuestas, pero este solo la contemplaba con los ojos inmersos en una dolorosa amargura. Aun así, a pesar de que no notaba broma en la actitud de su maestro, seguía pensando en que era mentira, esperaba volver a despertarse y encontrarse con qué nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Pero su confusión la desorientaba, no le entraba en la cabeza porque la rubia se había retirado de la que consideraban su casa.

— ¿Por qué maestro? ¿Por qué se fue? —Preguntaba al borde del llanto la albina menor.

Makarov levantó la cabeza con la mirada confundida. ¿El golpe en la cabeza la había hecho más buena? Que no entendía la muchacha de que había sido por el terrible accidente que había ocasionado el momentáneo coma en ella. Makarov imaginó que a lo mejor la chiquilla podía haber adquirido -debido al golpe- una pérdida de memoria o algo así.

—Lissana, ella te hizo daño, caíste en coma por casi ocho días — Dijo el peli blanco con dolor en su voz, a él le costaba mucho decir esas palabras.

Y Lissana casi se cae. ¿Lucy haciéndole daño? Casi se ríe, era el peor chiste que le habían contado en su vida. Todos conocían a Lucy, ella no les haría daño a sus amigos por nada en el mundo.

El rostro de Makarov seguía serio y la Strauss cayó nuevamente en la realidad. ¿Realmente su maestro era sincero?

— Lo lamento Maestro, pero no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo —Dijo la muchacha mordazmente.

Makarov Dreyar realmente no entendía nada, ¿Es que Lissana no captaba nada de la situación? Intentó explicarle.

—Lissana, ella te lastimó — Decía con dolor—. Te encontramos en el suelo, con la cabeza sangrando y con signos de haber tenido una pelea…

La Strauss rió irónica. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad el maestro le estaba diciendo eso? Nunca lo pensó, nunca imaginó que aquella maldita idiotez estuviera pasando. Todo calzaba, ahora entendía por qué cuando estaba dormida escuchaba a su hermana Mirajane decir con tristeza que nunca pensó que Lucy podía haberle hecho algo así. Lanzó un bufido de desesperación y angustia. Golpeó el mueble y curvó su espalda, mirando el suelo.

— Sabía que el gremio podía actuar sin pensar —Comenzó —. Pero nunca pensé que podían llegar a ser tan idiotas.

Makarov abrió los ojos con asombro ¿Lissana estaba defendiendo a Lucy? De verdad que comenzaba a enrarecerse por la actitud de la albina. Pero no dudó en responder.

—Lissana parece que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza…

— ¡Cállese! —Gritó interrumpiendo con una lágrima recorrer su blanca mejilla—. ¿La sacaron del gremio por haberse hecho ideas erróneas? ¿¡Es que decidieron actuar y ya!? Cometieron un terrible error, Maestro.

— ¿Error? ¿De qué hablas Lissana? —Preguntó el Maestro ya hastiado por la confusión que le propinaba la chica.

—Lucy no me hizo nada malo —Dijo ya más tranquila pero con aún lágrimas en los ojos —. Ella me salvó de que me partieran por la mitad.

El viejo se atragantó con sus propias palabras. Aún seguía ensimismado en una profunda confusión. Lissana esperó que el maestro se dignara a decir algo, pero al no escuchar palabras prosiguió.

—Lucy me protegió, Maestro. Si no hubiese sido por ella, quizás no estaría en estos momentos —Dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

El Maestro Makarov comenzaba a sentir la desesperación y adrenalina de la situación.

— Nosotros vimos tu estado, estabas realmente mal ¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea? —Dijo desconcertado

Lissana negó con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo podríamos haber tenido una pelea si acabamos de hacernos amigas? — Contraatacó en otra pregunta.

— ¿Ustedes qué…?

—Eso maestro, Lucy y yo nos hicimos amigas —Dijo con firmeza —. Nos atacaron, y ella me protegió.

Miró fijamente a su maestro que la escuchaba atentamente.

— Eran endemoniadamente fuertes —Explicó con miedo —. No podíamos las dos con ellos, mandé a Lucy a que fuera por ustedes. Me quede con aquellas presencias enemigas, me atraparon y lanzaron un poderoso ataque, si no hubiese sido por ella…

Se contuvo por un momento, le dolía tanto saber que había hecho que su nueva amiga se fuera del gremio.

—Era un poder realmente poderoso, incluso me atrevería a decir que igualaba al de usted o quizás lo superaba en creces— Makarov casi se le caen los ojos cuando escuchó a su "Hija" —. Era imposible que nadie lo sintiera, solo yo lo hice, ni siquiera Lucy lo presintió y eso ya era raro. En fin, ellos tenían un propósito, y era Lucy.

El viejo se paró del asiento asombrado por las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Sus oídos le decían la verdad? Si Lissana estaba en lo cierto, habían sido unos estúpidos por lo que provocaron.

—Lamentablemente cuando Lucy me empujó para no recibir el ataque aún estaba atrapada, y no pude esquivar la piedra. Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó.

Terminado su relato Makarov no pudo contener las lágrimas. Habían permitido que una de sus "hijas" fuera expulsada de Fairy Tail. Se sentía tan miserable. Lissana lo miró dolida, pero no podía consolarlo, ellos habían cometido un terrible error. Y pronto ella nuevamente lloró, no por lo que había hecho el gremio, si no por lo terrible que pudo haber pasado la Heartfilia.

— Los enemigos hicieron algo para que pensaran que Lucy era la culpable. Estoy segurísima de que planearon que esto pasara.

Makarov nuevamente lloró con dolor. ¿Cómo habían dejado que Lucy se fuera, y más cuando extraños seres la buscaban por algo? Eran pésimos compañeros, no podían llamarse así.

— ¿Pudiste verlos? — Preguntó el viejo de baja estatura con la voz temblorosa.

Lissana nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

— Solo sé que hay que hablar con lo demás —Dijo con la voz enfurecida por todo —. Llamémoslos a todos.

.

Poco a poco todos los integrantes del gremio comenzaron a hacer presencia en este. Ninguno entendía que estaba pasando, que el maestro los llamara a tales horas y que su voz sonara tan fría y seria no podía ser nada bueno, así lo notaron por la lacrima.

Algunos había llegado en pijamas como Jet y Droy que bostezaban sin parar, incluso Erza que se veía realmente preocupada caminando de un lado a otro esperando que saliera el Maestro dándoles las explicaciones. Mirajane y Elfman solo se dedicaron a sentarse y miraban con tristeza a los alrededores. Estaban todos,al parecer solo faltaba la única cabeza rosada del gremio.

Lissana soltó un suspiro cuando vio llena la sala principal del gremio, el maestro le había pedido que no bajara aún. Se apoyó en la pared y apretó la tela de su camisón por la zona del corazón. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Y la imagen de su amiga sonriente la inundó ¿Dónde estaría Lucy ahora? Esperaba que no se hubiese encontrado con esos seres. Pero también se preguntaba por qué no se había escusado, por qué había permitido que no le creyeran. Soltó una risa lastimera, su amiga podía ser tan despistada a veces, lo más probable es que hubiese creído que ella había sido la causante de su accidente al haberla empujado y lo admitió por ser sincera. Suspiró. Pero la encontraría, tenía que hacerlo, ella también se sentía culpable, si tan solo no se hubiese golpeado la cabeza, nada de eso estaría pasando. Estarían en busca de los desgraciados que crearon aquella situación.

—Ahora solo tenemos que encontrarte, y obligaré a todos estos idiotas a arrodillarse ante ti para pedirte disculpas —Dijo con un aura asesina.

El Maestro salió de su despacho y encima de la barra se cruzó de brazos y miró a todos con seriedad. Todos callaron, algo grande tenía que decir el viejo.

—Hijos míos —Comenzó a hablar el Maestro—. Dos noticias debo comunicarles. Dos noticias que crearan alegres y al mismo tiempo horribles sensaciones.

Todos estaban fervientes para escuchar las palabras de Makarov.

— Lo primero —Comenzó—. Como gremio, compañeros y amigos; hemos fracasado. Somos terribles.

Aquellas palabras dejó a la mayoría atontados. ¿Por qué el maestro se dedicaba a decir tales cosas?

La imponente figura de Erza Scarlet dio un paso.

—Maestro ¿Por qué dice eso? —Habló esta con confusión pero algo dolida por las palabras de su Maestro.

—Esto no debo explicárselos yo. La segunda noticia, ¡Lissana!

Todos se pararon de sus asientos, asombrados y a los mismos tiempos contentos de ver a su "Nakama" ya despierta y sana. Mirajane y Elfman quisieron acercárseles para abrazarla, pero Makarov no se los permitió, con una sola mirada los hizo sentarse.

—Esta es nuestra buena noticia, nuestra Lissana ha despertado —Dijo el peli blanco dejando que la albina se pusiera en frente.

—Chicos, me alegro de verlos —Dijo sin ninguna sonrisa—. Pero al mismo tiempo, me siento decepcionada de cada uno de ustedes.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que cada uno se diera la vuelta y dejando a la vista la cabeza rosada de Natsu Dragneel acompañado de su gatuno amigo, al parecer venía de una dura carrera, pues se veía bastante agitado.

—Lissana — Manifestó en un susurro.

Happy había dicho la verdad, la Strauss sí había despertado. Cuando el exceed llegó a su lado y le explicó que había recibido una llamada del Maestro diciendo que su amiga de la infancia había despertado. Entendió, que al parecer solo ellos habían sido advertidos de su despertar, porque aún podía divisar los rostros acongojados de sus compañeros sin poder creerse de que su amiga estuviera en frente con la camisa de la enfermería.

Se acercó empujando a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que le propinaban los demás. Quería abrazar a su amiga, se había sentido tan mal por ella cuando la veía dormir y con su cabeza vendada. Erza le agarró su brazo derecho. No era tiempo de reencuentros, algo grande tenía que decir la albina.

Lissana le dirigió una leve sonrisa al peli rosado, pero el Dragneel notó que no era sincera.

—Tienen que escucharme con atención, chicos — Exigió la muchacha—. Lo que les diré es algo de suma importancia.

Una hora se demoró Lissana en contarles lo sucedido. No omitió ningún detalle, ni siquiera suprimió las emociones que ella sentía al llegar al final. Vio a muchos llorar, pero eso no detuvo su plática. Lissana entendía que había explicado algo muy doloroso para ellos. Entendía, también, el arrepentimiento, ¿pero hacer algo? Nada, tenían que sentir la culpa del error que habían cometido. Le dolía ver al gremio tan triste. Muy pocas veces este se expresaba de esa forma, recordó y las comparó con otras y creyó que esta había sido la peor.

—Esto es horrible — Comentó Erza que se sentaba en el suelo con la mirada ida.

—Me siento una terrible persona — Confesó Mirajane que lloraba con tristeza.

—Eso no es de hombres — Habló el Strauss del medio también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos seguían lamentándose. Culpándose de los malos compañeros que habían sido, creían que no merecían estar ahí. Habían echado a la persona que una vez unió más aún al gremio, y todo porque no la escucharon, porque creyeron lo que sus ojos vieron. Muchos aún no podían creer lo que sucedía. Wendy abrazaba llorando a su gatita Charle, Juvia expresaba que había sido una muy mala persona. Cana no tenía ni ganas de beber cerveza, y Happy contenía el llanto.

— ¡Basta de lloriqueos! —Ordenó Makarov —. Ahora que sabemos lo que realmente sucedió tenemos que buscarla y pedirle perdón por lo que hicimos.

Un coro de síes se escuchó en el recinto. Todos querían encontrarla y disculparse por sus actos, querían que su rubia amiga volviera con ellos, como antes. Pero una fuerte presencia amarga y dolorosa los hizo callar, el Dragneel solo quería explotar.

—Somos unos malditos desgraciados —Dijo Natsu adolorido— Merecemos lo peor, no le creímos y ahora ella podría estar en peligro.

Todo lo dijo con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Sus compañeros los miraron dolidos, las palabras de Natsu habían sonado realmente crueles, pero tenía razón. Era él, el que peor se sentía, y era así. El Dragneel no le creyó, siendo su compañero y fiel amigo, la abandonó cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Dejó que una de las personas más importantes en su vida se fuera, y lo peor es que estaba vez había sido su culpa. Natsu quería quemar todo, quemar a cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí y luego quemarse a sí mismo. Deseaba volver en el tiempo y provocar que nada de eso estuviera pasando. Loke tenía razón con todo lo que había dicho y se sentía asquerosamente como persona. Lucy…

—Pero no dejaré que unos malditos quieran llevársela, si tengo que recorrer el mundo en su búsqueda lo haré —Dijo—. Si tengo que pelear lo haré, sí tengo que lastimarme lo haré, pero la encontraré.

—Natsu —Dijo Happy apenado.

Todos los demás lo escuchaban con lágrimas en sus ojos. Él no quería perderla para siempre. Lucy era su todo, la persona que lo alegró después de tanto tiempo solo con la compañía del Exceed. Lucy nunca mereció todo lo que le habían hecho. Ella siempre intentó que lo escuchara, pero él tan reacio no lo hizo. Soltó un gruñido de ira. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho.

—Lucy es nuestra Nakama, y aunque no me perdone, y yo tampoco me perdone a mí mismo por no creerle, ¡La protegeré a toda costa!

Todos gritaron y asintieron, apoyaban las palabras de Natsu.

—Pero no es así de fácil como lo planeas, Natsu —Comentó Lissana—. No sabemos dónde está, y tampoco cuan dolida debe estar.

—Esto es horrible— Opinó la pequeña Wendy limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Mis cartas no me dicen dónde podría estar —Habló Cana mirándolas.

—Pero yo sé de alguien que sí —Escucharon la voz de Gajeel —.Yo sé dónde está la coneja —Dijo Gajeel que entraba en compañía de la menuda Levy y su exceed Lily.

.

Mientras tanto, por otro lado dos siluetas saltaban por los árboles lo más rápido que podían. Se notaba que una de ellas era más pequeña que la otra. Las dos iban encapuchadas, por lo tanto no dejaban a la vista sus rostros.

— ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? —Habló una voz varonil, al parecer la más grande.

—Sí, está por aquí cerca —Se escuchó la voz dulce de una mujer.

Las dos figuras siguieron avanzando veloces por entre las hojas. Eran ágiles y gráciles al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ahí está! —Dijo la voz que parecía ser la de la fémina.

— ¡Cállate! —Dijo molesto el chico—. Si te escucha así de emocionada se espantará.

La figura de la chica se asomó por la rama donde estaban parados. Y de su rostro se pudo ver una leve sonrisa. Iba a saltar, no quería esperar más. Pero antes de que pudiera arrojarse al vacío el chico la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Crees que querrá ir contigo? —Preguntó algo tosco.

—Claro que sí, después de todo, soy una Witch Slayer como ella.

Y saltó.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¿Será tan fácil para Fairy Tail encontrar a Lucy?**_

_**¿Quienes serán aquellas personas que encontraron a Lucy?**_

_**Próximo capítulo: El comienzo de algo.**_

**Hola ¿Que tal? Espero que hayan pasado una buena fiesta y disfrutado harto. Me presento hoy publicando el capítulo 5 ¡Porfin! Antes que me ataquen me gustaría aclarar que tuve ciertas situaciones que me alejaron de mi computador, por lo tanto no tuve el tiempo para publicar antes. La primera es que entré a trabajar (Pero ya salí, eran poquitos días) fue bastante sorpresivo de pasar a estar durmiendo en mi cama me llaman y dicen que estoy contratada para un trabajo y justo el día después tuve que presentarme a ello, tenía que estar todo el día ordenando, ustedes entenderán que llegaba solo a mi casa a dormir u.u . Y lo segundo es que se echó a perder el cargador de mi notebook y por lo tanto tuve que esperar dos días para que lo arreglaran, y hoy por fin ya no tengo inconvenientes. Lamento mucho si tuvieron que esperar tanto y los frustraba ese hecho xd Pero espero que no me sigan pasando este tipo de cosas sorpresivas para poder tener un orden en la publicación de los capítulos. Como hoy es sábado trataré de subir cada día de estos, si tengo tiempo libre obviamente puedo subirlos antes ¿Miercoles?... ¿Les gusta la idea sábado-miércoles? Ahí opinen si les gusta así.**

**Ahora cambiando un poquito de tema ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. También agradezco mucho sus comentarios y a las personas que lo leen siempre. Gracias c: Así que como siempre deseo expresar mi gratitud a cada uno de ustedes ya que me hacen muy feliz :DD **

**-sakurita-1491: Hola gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya complacido la reacción del gremio c: **

**-AnikaSukino 5d: hehe gracias por el review, hehe ¿Te gustó este cap? Me costó bastante hacerlo .' Espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D Bueno y respecto a los atacantes ¿podría ser? No lo sé jijiji **

**-Mere Mtsuky Taiyoukay: Y aquí el capitulo de las reacciones ... ¿Estuvo bien? Espero que sí u.u Hehe Lamento la demora y muchas gracias por tu comentario. **

**-forevernalu1213: Que bueno que el cap ant haya quedado mas largo, me satisface saber eso. Gracias por el comentario y espero que este cap te haya gustado c: Tambien publicaste con el nombre de Guest? gracias c: y pronto comenzaran a saberse más verdades.**

** : Haha Lo siento xd No quise dejarlo así, pero ahora esta la continuacion. Gracias por el review y espero te guste. **

**-Ireth1324: Lo siento! hehe gracias por el comentario y espero que la espera haya sido buena.**

**-meli-kun: Gracias por el comentario, y me hace feliz que la estes encontrando interesante. Espero te guste este cap. **

**-TheHinata: Gracias por el comentario y espero que sigas leyendo y te guste :D**

**-Sayuki Yukimura: No te preocupes yo tampoco soy muy paciente que digamos u.u Lamento la demora y espero que haya valido la pena. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y que este también lo haga. Gracias por el review.**

**-Romanticloverheart: Que bueno que no te haya decepcionado y sí gustado c': Gracias por el comentario y te haya gustado este nuevo cap.**

**-ASay20: Bastante intrigante tu pregunta hehe Y sí pronto se sabrá... :DD Gracias por tu review (Me siguen haciendo feliz (y))y espero te haya gustado este cap. Saludos compatriota! :DD**

**-incognito1: Gracias por el review y espero que la reacción del gremio haya sido la que esperabas. Y créeme que pronto se sabrán todas tus inquietudes :zz Y pues sería genial conocer tu nombre c:**

**-The Midnight Nightmare: Jaja gracias por haberme mandado el link para ver tus dibujos. Dejame decirte que tienes un gran talento, junto a mi hermana (que también dibuja gore) nos gustaron mucho tus dibujos c: nos dimos el tiempode verlos todos :DD **

**-Bliis Aruasi: Jaja no te preocupes, me alegro que hayas podido seguir la historia y te haya gustado. Me siento muy feliz :DD por cierto, gracias por el comentario. Y pues sí, a mi tampoco me gusta el hecho de que pongan a Lissana, es más no hay razones para que sea así. Y con respecto a Lucy, a veces también me fastidia un poco, así que me complazco creando este tipo de historia hehe Gracias nuevamente y espero te haya gustado este cap. **

**-Locaenamoradaaa: Y aquí el cap 6! Hehe Lamento la demora y espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**-Fairytail4eve123456: Lamento mi desorden para publicar u.u Pero como dije arriba creo que publicare los sábados y si noto que es preferible subirlos antes lo haré xD, lamento nuevamente mi falta de orden DD: Ahora, por otro lado, agradezco mucho tus palabras y que bueno que te haya gustado la trama. No te preocupes, no es que se me hayan acabado las ideas si no más bien por las razones que puse arriba u.u En todo caso si es que algún día tuviera aquel problema (el de falta de ideas) no dudaré en pedirte ayuda. Gracias por el review c: **

**Y con esto despido el capt. Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, como siempre me alegran los días. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	7. El comienzo de algo

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

**-Advertencia: aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mi persona xd**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 6: El comienzo de algo**

Cuando despertó se sintió aturdida y desconcertada al mismo tiempo. Se ladeó de inmediato cuando percibió las arcadas provenir de su garganta, unas gigantescas ganas de vomitar la llenaron por completo. Era como si hubiese ingerido un montón de comida y su estómago se rebalsaba de tanta, pero no pudo sacarlo de su interior. Se tumbó de espaldas nuevamente y observó el cielo despajado e iluminado por un radiante sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Cerró sus grandes ojos cafés y lanzó un largo suspiro, pero los abrió cuando sintió una molesta presencia. No pudo evitar asustarse un poco, pero al recorrer la mirada por los alrededores no notaba nada sospechoso. Volvió a sentirla y cuando se percató de que era un simple pájaro a unos metros de ella se tranquilizó. Esperen. ¿Cómo había podido sentir a aquel pájaro que estaba en la copa de un árbol a una larga distancia? Se extrañó, que digamos la rubia no tenía aquella facilidad de detectar presencias en aquel rango de alejamiento. Giró nuevamente cuando sintió pequeñas pero ciento de presencias pasar por su lado, eran hormigas. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de hacer eso?

Se levantó, con mucho esfuerzo y tratando de elevar sus energías lo más que podía, pero le costaba. Nunca se había hallado tan adolorida y cansada. Su cuerpo se tensaba con tan solo moverlo. De verdad que no notaba el porqué de su dolor físico. Se arrastró con cuidado por el suelo y como pudo se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Trató de recordar de cuando su cuerpo se había sentido así y su pesar se parecía mucho al de haber tomado un montón de pastillas relajantes combinado con una reciente fuerte golpiza. ¿Qué le sucedía? Pero se distrajo de inmediato de aquellos pensamientos cuando observó que algo yacía en su ante brazo izquierdo. Era una especie de marca, como un tatuaje, negro y le cubría justo el medio entre la muñeca y el codo. Una estrella rodeada por un círculo, así era el grabado en su piel, era exactamente igual al dibujo que tenía la puerta del hogar de la bruja. Pasó sus dedos por la superficie de este, pero nada, no había dolor alguno. Pero por alguna razón no le importó, había pasado por tanto aquellos últimos días que extrañarse por algo no era su preocupación. Cerró los ojos cansada y pensó en lo que vendría. Ni siquiera sabía que le depararía desde ahora en adelante, después de la pelea con la Bruja Beatriz y las extrañas últimas palabras que le dijo ya nada tenía sentido. Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir para siempre. Pero al parecer nadie quería dejarla descansar. Contuvo un gritillo cuando sintió otra fuerte presencia. Venía hacía ella, lento, pero venía. Lucy sabía que no estaba en las más aptas condiciones de correr y arrancar. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado al cien por ciento. Esperó con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que sintió una fuerte corriente de aire que la estremeció por un segundo.

—Hola — Lucy abrió los ojos.

Estaba de pie y completamente encapuchado. Solo podía ver la parte inferior de su rostro, pero que aun así no podía distinguirlo muy bien. Lucy se encogió, era natural, no podía no tener miedo.

—No te asustes —Dijo el ser.

Aquél ser encapuchado se hincó frente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente y su respiración a volverse más agitada. Aquella figura le sonrió. Lucy miró sus labios, eran demasiado finos para ser los de un chico. El ser al no ver a la muchacha más tranquila bufó.

—Está bien, mi nombre es Haru—Habló la persona.

Se sacó la capucha. No podía creerlo, la chicha era bellísima. Admiró sus extraños ojos, de un color rojo escarlata, casi sangre. La perturbaban bastante, y por alguna razón las sensaciones que le provocaban eran de temor y fascinación. Aun así, sus ojos demostraban una calidez impresionante, amabilidad y tranquilidad. Su cabello era castaño, y a pesar de que gran parte se escondía dentro de la capucha pudo notar que era bastante largo, sedoso y brillante. Su piel era tersa y blanquecina casi como la de una muñeca. Si tuviera que compararla con algo, casi parecía un hada.

La joven instantáneamente se sonrojó y con nerviosismo miró sus botas negras.

—Haces que me cohíbe —Dijo aún tímida.

Lucy la miró a los ojos ¿Había pensado en voz alta?

—No lo hiciste, tengo la capacidad de leer mentes —Dijo la chica entusiasta—. Pero no te preocupes, solo lo hago cuando quiero, si deseas puedo dejar de hacerlo.

La Heartfilia estaba confundida, ¿Leer mentes? Nunca había escuchado de esa magia, pero si decía la verdad tendría que pensar con cuidado. En fin, era la primera vez que la veía y la trataba como si la hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque la desconfianza no desaparecía. A pesar de que la muchacha se viera como lo más indefenso posible.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó la llamada Haru.

Lucy no tenía muchas ganas de responder, así que miró al suelo avergonzada. No quería decirle su nombre a una extraña. Haru lo entendió, pero a pesar de eso le sonrió.

—Si no quieres decirlo, está bien —expresó la castaña—. Aunque me alegra de haberte encontrado.

La Heartfilia la miró curiosa ¿Encontrarla? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué me buscabas? —Dijo la rubia un poco más desafiante.

— Ayer te sentí. Sentí tu fuerza ¿Eres nueva, no? Lo deduje en el camino—Dijo la chica—. Y no dude en venir a buscarte.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Pues porque somos iguales, yo también soy como tú, una Witch Slayer.

— Cuando la maté, ella me nombró Witch Slayer —Balbuceó la rubia.

— Y quieres saber quiénes somos —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación—. Nosotras somos cazadoras de brujas, ganamos nuestro poder justo en el momento que asesinamos a una.

— ¿Tú también mataste a una? —Preguntó curiosa la Heartfilia.

— Hace mucho tiempo, pero no vale la pena recordar.

Lucy pudo notar un deje de amargura en su voz, pero lo dejó pasar. De pronto las dos sintieron una presencia a su lado. La muchacha sonrió y Lucy se preocupó.

—No te asustes—Dijo Haru—. Es un amigo.

El ser que yacía a las espaldas de Haru se acercó unos pasos y se quitó su capucha.

—Me cansé de esperar —Dijo irónico.

Lucy lo observó. Era un chico bastante guapo, tez clara y cabellos profundamente negro azabaches, algo cortos y bien desordenados. Pero lo que le llamó la atención es que tenía los ojos del mismo color que Haru, sólo que su mirada demostraba algo de desafío y terquedad.

—Él es Nell —Dijo Haru —. Y es mi compañero.

El chico bufó.

—No te preocupes, él es así —Dijo Haru mirándolo de reojo—, un poco idiota.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó el chico enojado.

Haru rió para luego mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —Confesó la castaña.

Lucy no sabía que decir. Recién se conocían y quería que se fuera con ellos. Al parecer estaba loca. La chica rió y ella se sonrojó en el acto, se había olvidado de la capacidad de la tal Haru.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me una a ustedes? —Preguntó Lucy aún con su tono desafiante.

—Porque estas destinada a ser una de las nuestras —Habló con seriedad la muchacha—. No sabes por cuanto tiempo he buscado a alguien que entienda mis capacidades, y tú ya sabes que no eres la misma.

—Necesitarás de alguien que te enseñe a ser una Witch Slayer —Apoyó el chico.

La Heartfilia miró los ojos suplicantes de Haru, pero aun así ¿Qué decisión podía tomar?

—¡Únetenos!

.

Gajeel se adentró lentamente hacia el medio del gremio. Todos se abrieron para que pasara. Natsu lo miró con frustración y rápidamente quiso acercársele y agarrarlo por la camisa, pero se contuvo cuando vio a la menuda Levy a su seguidilla. Hace días que no la veía.

—Levy —Habló el maestro —. Qué bueno que estés aquí con nosotros.

La peli azul miró apenada el suelo. En tanto el Dragneel miró al Redfox.

— ¿¡Cómo es que tú sabes dónde está!? — Preguntó exaltado el de cabellos rosados.

—Hey tranquilo Salamander —Dijo el peli negro burlesco.

—Gajeel tiene razón, cálmate —Habló Erza que se había acercado a ellos.

— Que tienes que decir sobre eso, Gajeel — Dijo el Maestro.

— Sé dónde está la coneja —Dijo sin más.

— ¿¡Y dónde!? — Preguntó aún más exaltado el de cabellos rosados.

—En Beautiful Moon —Lanzó esté—. Lily la vio, y yo pude sentir su olor.

Rápidamente todos los del gremio rodearon a estos para preguntarles acerca de la rubia. Casi los ahogaron si no hubiese sido por una enojada Titania que solo deseaba escuchar las palabras de él Dragon Slayer de Acero. Gajeel y Lily salieron sofocados del tumulto de gente que los había rodeado. Cuando se hubieron sentido mejor decidieron seguir explicando.

— ¿Cómo es que Lucy estaba en ese pueblo? —Preguntó preocupado Makarov, contagiando este sentimiento hacia el resto del gremio.

— No lo sé, arrancó antes de que pudiera siquiera hablarle —Dijo despreocupado.

—Esto está peor de lo que imaginaba —Dijo el viejo haciendo que todos se tensaran.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Maestro? —Preguntó aterrada Mirajane.

—Mandé a Gajeel a esta misión precisamente porque en ese pueblo algo raro estaba sucediendo —Comenzó—. Desapariciones de magos atormentaban el pueblo, aunque de eso había pasado tiempo. Pero hace unos días me llegó una petición, al parecer el Jefe del pueblo deseaba que se organizara una misión, y es por eso que decidí mandarlo.

—Exacto, desde que llegué a ese pueblo un sentimiento muy extraño se apoderó de mí, algo maligno flotaba por los aires —Dijo Gajeel—. Me reuní para hablar con el Jefe y me explicara, pero solo sabía que habían desaparecidos personas, nada más. Es ahí cuando mandé a Lily a inspeccionar las calles y vio a la Coneja.

Todos miraron a Lily y este asintió.

—Lucy–san parecía realmente asustada, escapaba de algo —Aclaró el exceed—. Llevaba sus cosas y al parecer su escape había sido repentino, se veía muy agitada para haberlo planeado días antes, y eso me hizo pensar que quizás escapaba de nosotros.

—Pero Lucy no podía estar escapando de ustedes —Dijo Gray—. Ustedes ni siquiera estaban cuando sucedió…

—Puede ser, pero una posibilidad es que ella hubiese escuchado que magos estaban en la ciudad y si se enteró de que eran de Magnolia, era obvio que pensaría que uno de nosotros estaría ahí — Ahora habló Gajeel—. La cuestión es que cuando Lily vino a decirme, decidimos seguirla. Su olor nos guió hasta cierto punto, se había adentrado a las profundidades del bosque, dónde la extraña presencia maligna se hacía más fuerte.

—Escuchamos una explosión —Prosiguió Lily—. Detuvimos la persecución a Lucy y nos dirigimos hacia el estallido, se había presenciado una batalla reciente y nos preocupó. Cuando emprendimos nuevamente la búsqueda de Lucy, su presencia había desaparecido.

Natsu apretó los puños con fuerza, si le hubiese creído en ese momento, quizás nada de esto estuviera pasando y Lucy no estaría en problemas. Si le pasaba algo por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

—Hay que ir a buscarla —Dijo con la mirada escondida por su flequillo.

Todos los miraron con tristeza.

—Yo también creo que hay que ir a buscarla —Habló Lissana con fuerza.

—Y yo —Habló Levy— Ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme de ella.

La peli azul Levy lloraba con pena. Y era verdad, aquel maldito día en que la Heartfilia se había retirado del gremio, ella estaba de misión junto a Gajeel y Lily. Recordó que la misión solo consistiría en unas horas, pero debido a ciertas complicaciones su viaje se retrasó un día. Se devolvía apurada, había conseguido el único ejemplar de un libro que ella y Lucy buscaban sin cesar. Quería llegar pronto para poder mostrárselo. Pero cuando cruzó por las puertas de Fairy Tail y noto la densa amargura en el recinto un extraño presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Preguntó a todos, qué es lo que había sucedido, nadie quería contarle, y cuando por fin lo escuchó de Jet y Droy, quiso morir. Ella nunca creyó en lo que le contaron. Imposible, Lucy era buena y lo más importante su amiga. Le había dado tanta rabia que he incluso desafió a Natsu, uno de los más fuertes magos. Nunca supo de dónde sacó todo ese coraje, si no hubiese sido por Gajeel quizás todavía estaría arrojando cosas a los del gremio.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera pude detener la situación —Dijo con ira en su voz.

Gajeel la sacó de ahí.

Los demás miraban tristes a la pobre Levy, pero ahora que sabían la verdad, deseaban enmendar su error. Tenían en sus manos el posible paradero de la chiquilla, que era algo fundamental.

—Maestro, exijo que nos encomiende una misión para buscar a Lucy —Dijo Erza en voz alta.

Makarov asintió con firmeza y añadió.

—Entonces está decidido —Dijo Makarov—. ¡La nueva misión del gremio será encontrar a Lucy!

Todos los del gremio alzaron sus voces y apoyaron la decisión del maestro. Makarov se cruzó de brazos y suspiro con eficiencia. Miró a sus "hijos" quienes no paraban de festejar a pesar de lo grave de la situación. Estaba consciente de que nada bueno saldría de aquello, pero tenían que arriesgarse, después de todo el error que habían cometido tenía que ser enmendado.

El peli negro Gajeel se acercó a su lado y lanzó su típica risita burlesca.

—Celebran mucho por una misión que quizás no se vea realizada.

— ¿Lucy nos tiene miedo, no? —Dijo el viejo tranquilo.

—Al parecer, bastante — Respondió —. Pude sentir sus emociones a flor de piel, se impregnaban en su olor.

—Esta misión será una de las más difíciles —Dijo el maestro —. Los chicos no saben que quizás Lucy no quiera volver con nosotros.

Miró los sonrientes rostros de los integrantes del gremio.

—Solo sé que será bastante divertido —Dijo malicioso—. Creo que varias sorpresas nos traerá esto.

—Concuerdo contigo —Apoyó.

—Aun no puedo creer que podríamos estar enfrentándonos a brujas —Dijo Gajeel algo más serio.

—Así que la leyenda de la Bruja del bosque es cierta —Afirmó Makarov.

—El jefe de la ciudad me lo dijo.

—Mantenlo en secreto por el momento —Pidió Makarov —. Es posible que nada de lo que temo pueda suceder, y espero que sea así.

—Solo espero que la Coneja no se haya metido en problemas —Rió sarcástico—. No queremos que las Diez Brujas nos tengan como enemigos.

—El jefe te mantuvo bien informado — Afirmó el maestro—. Al parecer las brujas cada vez quieren hacerse más conocidas.

—Brujas, quien lo creería ¿Son tan fuertes como dijo el jefe?

—Las Diez Brujas santas juntas son capaces de destruir toda Magnolia si es que lo desean —Comentó el viejo.

Gajeel tragó duro.

—Entonces espero que la Coneja no se haya metido en problemas.

—Solo espero que solo estemos sacando falsas conclusiones, y que podamos encontrar a Lucy sana y salva, sería terrible lo que podría suceder si las brujas deciden atacar.

— Aunque existe la posibilidad de que Lucy no se la haya topado.

—Esperemos que sea así, Gajeel —Dijo el maestro temeroso.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¿Qué intenciones tendrán Haru y Nell con Lucy?**_

_**¿Las Diez Brujas Santas serán tan fuertes como dicen?**_

_**¿Estarán metidas en esto?**_

_**Prox capítulo: City of revenge.**_

_**City of revenge**_

**Feliz año nuevo a todos y a todas. Espero que este año sea muy bueno para ustedes y puedan cumplir todo lo que tengas como expectativas. También, espero, que hayan pasado una linda fiesta y hayan disfrutado como se merece.**

**En fin, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el capítulo 6. Como dije los días de publicación serán los sábados y miércoles, y trataré de que sea siempre así. Cualquier inconveniente que tenga será avisado para que así ustedes estén más tranquilos. ¿Como les pareció el capi? Sufrí escribiendo xd cada vez que lo hacia por alguna extraña razón mi pc se reiniciaba solo y borraba gran parte de lo que había agregado xd Aun así, espero que les guste y se hayan interesado mas por las historia. **

**Gracias a todos y a todas los que leyeron el capítulo 5, los que se unieron a la historia y los que dejaron un review, ustedes son la razón de mi felicidad hehe Gracias, de verdad que muchas gracias. **

**-Lala2209: Tranquilidad y aunque cueste, paciencia. Pronto todas tus preguntas serán aclaradas c: Que bueno que te hayan gustado las fechas de publicaciones c: Feliz año nuevo y gracias por el review. C:**

**-sakurita-1491: Que bueno que haya gustado la reacción, me tenía preocupada eso c: Gracias por tu comentario y feliz año! 3**

**-Yune Leagrove: Gracias por leer y tu comentario c: Que bueno te haya gustado la historia y al parecer son muchas dudas las que tienes jiji, pero pronto se sabrán. Espero este cap te guste y sea de tu agrado :DD Feliz año y ojalá alegrarte este día c:**

**-AnikaSukino 5d: Gracias por el comentario y Feliz año! Haha que bueno te haya gustado la reacción del gremio ijiji y bueno no sé si tus dudas cambiaran respecto a este cap, me refieron a sobre los enemigos jeje ahí verás :DD Espero te guste el capitulo**

**-Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Espero que se te haya aclarado lo de Gajeel jejec: Gracias por el review y Feliz nuevo año ! Hehe pobre Fairy Tail que desean su sufrimiento xd pero bueno se lo merecen. Espero te guste este cap**

**-Ireth1324: Hahaha paciencia por favor :cccc kjaskjasjkas Te entiendo pero aquí está el cap 6 c: Espero te haya gustado y Feliz año. **

**-Titania486: Que bueno te haya gustado c: Espero siga gustándote al pasar los cap. Espero tambien, te guste este cap y gracias por el comentario. Feliz año!**

**-meli-kun: Gracias por tu comentario y feliz año! Hehe y aquí al fin esta el cap. (y)**

**-Bliss Aruasi: jajajajajaja gracias por el comentarioc: Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo c: Y claro que me dejaste saber tu furia asesina hacia el gremio jeje Bueno en fin, feliz año y espero te guste este capítulo.**

**-Akira Grit Akaku: Gracias por tu review y Feliz Año! Me alegro que te guste la historia y el tipo de narración espero te siga gustandoC: **

**-Romanticloverheart: Que bueno te haya gustado el cap c: temía que no les gustara u.u Y espero este también les guste. Gracias por tu comentario y feliz año, no pensé que me había salidotan dramático hehe Bueno espero te siga gustando la historia :DD**

**-Sayuki Yukimura: Hahahahahaha Lamento la tardanza u.u Pero bueno recuerda sábado- miércoles serán mis días de publicación ;D Gracias por tu comentario y los haré mas largos, es solo que voy de a poquito jiji :c Bueno eso, gracias por el comentario y Feliz año! **

**-hiruma: Hehe que bueno que te gusten los días de publicación c: hehe y bueno me alegro de que te guste :DD Feliz año y gracias por el comentario 3**

**-incognito1: Por que habría de molestarme? Hehe Bueno esté cap aclaró tu duda no? xD Bueno Espero que te haya gustado el cap y lamento lo del Ooc u.u No pensé que me hubiese salido así :c Emmm y esperaré elsaber de tu nombre jeje Feliz año y graciaspor el comentario.**

**-harunoakatsuki: Bienvenida y espero te haya gustado este cap c; Me siento feliz de que sigan uniéndose a la lectura de la historia. Gracias por el review y feliz año.!**

**-FairyStar13: Exacto, mi review numero 100 :') muchas gracias, y también FELIZAÑO! Que bueno te haya gustado la historia y este cap sea de tu agrado 3 Asi que graciasgracias :DD **

**-ASay20: Heheno te preocupes no eres la única que se alegra por el sufrimiento de Fairy Tail xD jajajaja Que bueno te haya gustado y espera solo un poco y te sacaré de la duda que tienes :)) hhehe Yo también soy de Santiago y sí, el calor es horrible ,' Espero que tu tampoco estés sufriendo mucho. Ahora solo decir que Feliz año y gracias por tu review. **

**Y finalizo agradeciendo nuevamente a todos y a todas y esperar a que les haya gustado el capítulo c: Nos vemos el sábado y Adiós.**

**.**


	8. City of Revenge

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

**-Advertencia: aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mi persona xd**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 7: City of Revenge**

Lucy se sentía realmente cohibida recargada en la espalda del chico. Nunca se esperó que aceptar la proposición de Haru sería estar cargada por el muchacho, y que a su lado la chica le platicara alegremente. Se sentía algo inútil en aquella situación, pero que más podía esperar, su cuerpo aún permanecía lo bastante cansado como para poder moverse sola. Aunque a decir verdad no podía dejar de pensar en si su resolución había sido la correcta. Cuando la chica le ofreció unirse a ellos, Lucy no dudó mucho en aceptar su mano, casi inconsciente. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, quizás se debía al extraño sentimiento de equipo que percibió de ellos dos. Ahora no podía echarse atrás ¿O sí?

—Lamento si peso mucho —Dijo Lucy al chico llamado Nell.

—Hmm, he tenido que cargar cosas más pesadas —Dijo concentrado en el camino.

Lucy no supo si ofenderse, pero lo dejó pasar, su ánimo seguía por los suelos, pero estaba segura de que si llegaba a oír un comentario así en el futuro su patada no se haría esperar. No entendía como Haru podía tratar con aquel chico, notó que tenía una actitud bastante complicada.

—Te gustará mucho a donde vamos —Decía emocionada la castaña—. Bueno, la verdad no sé si te guste, pero te acostumbraras en un par de días.

La Heartfilia observó a la chica. Quiso regalarle una sonrisa pero aun no podía evitar la incomodidad de la situación, apenas los conocía y aun pensaba en que podría ser una trampa. Pero al ver la muchacha que parecía tener su edad, no podía desconfiar de ella. Haru era muy amable y al parecer se esmeraba en parecer agradable. Sonrió para sus adentros con amargura, ella no era una mala chica.

Después de una larga caminata en el interior del bosque concordaron que deberían descansar unos minutos. Más bien había sido un desesperado ruego del peli negro, excusándose de que en cualquier momento perdería la sensibilidad de sus brazos, provocando nuevamente la irritación en la rubia. Nell se retiró, aunque no dijo hacía donde iba y la muchacha tampoco se preocupó en preguntarle. Nuevamente las dos jóvenes se quedaron solas.

— ¿Y cuándo vas a decirme tu nombre? —Preguntó curiosa la castaña. Lucy la miró algo sorprendida.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, después de todo puedes leer mentes —Dijo levemente nerviosa.

La muchacha lanzó una cantarina carcajada.

—Te dije que no leería tu mente si no lo deseabas, además preferiría que tú me lo dijeras, es más sorpresivo así.

La rubia le dio una leve sonrisa. Podía sentir que poco a poco se soltaba más con aquella muchacha. Así que decidió por decirlo.

— Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia **— **Le dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa.

**—**Tienes un nombre bastante lindo, y elegante también **— **Comentó la castaña.

**—**Gracias **— **Solo supo decir la de ojos marrones, hasta que una pregunta cursó por su mente — ¿Puedo preguntar a qué me he unido?

Haru la miró entre divertida y asombrada. Había olvidado comentarle hacía dónde la llevaría. No tenía idea si a su nueva compañera le agradaría lo que tenía planeado para ella, había sido atarantada y ya asimilaba que la Heartfilia aceptaría su propuesta. Esperaba que la rubia lo tomara de una buena forma.

**—**Dije que quería que te unieras a nosotros, a mi gremio **—** Soltó sin más.

Lucy se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Unirse a otro gremio? Ella no le había dicho nada de eso antes. Lucy pensaba que serían tres personas independientes que viajarían por el mundo y le enseñarían a ser una Witch Slayer. Al parecer todo lo que había pasado por su mente no era correcto.

**— **¿Un gremio? **—**Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

**—**Exacto, quiero que te unas a "_City of Revenge_", un gremio de sicarios.

La de ojos cafés la miró atontada. Si no estaban mal sus oídos había escuchado un gremio de sicarios ¿Existían gremios así?

**—**Si existen, es el único del que se sabe **—**Comentó despreocupada, pero se avergonzó al instante —Lo siento no pude evitar escuchar tus pensamientos.

**— **¿Cómo? **—** Dijo Lucy sin hacer caso de las disculpas de la muchacha, el bicho de la curiosidad ya la había picado.

**—**Como sabrás nosotros no pertenecemos a gremios como los demás **—**Empezó Haru mirando las hojas de los árboles**—. ** Mi gremio es muy poco conocido, de hecho pocas personas escuchan su nombre. Sólo las personas que buscan venganza.

Miró a la Heartfilia, quería asegurarse de que esta iba entendiendo la historia. Como vio que la actitud de la chica estaba completamente concentrada en su relato, prosiguió.

**—**Soy un sicario, al igual que Nell pertenecemos a este gremio que fue creado hace unos años por nuestro maestro actual **— **Agregó.

Esperó que esta dijera algo, quería ir con cuidado, no a muchas personas le agradaba escuchar aquel tipo de historias.

**—**Algunos nos consideran un gremio oscuro, sobre todo el consejo mágico, pero tratamos de no meternos con ellos para no tener problemas **—**Bufó**—.** Nosotros cobramos por una venganza, Lucy. Nosotros nos vengamos por la gente que no se atreve a hacerlo. Pero como ya te dije no todos están de acuerdo con lo que hacemos. Es por eso que últimamente nos escondemos en el anonimato.

Haru suspiró.

— En fin, así es nuestro gremio, nos vengamos por las personas que no pueden hacerlo, y nos pagan como a los otros, de eso no hay mucha diferencia.

Lucy se sintió aterrorizada. ¿Era una razón justificada matar a un ser humano solo por venganza? Haru la miró, la había oído en su mente.

**—** Sé que es fácil juzgar nuestros actos **—**Dijo la muchacha algo decepcionada**—.** Pero si solo supieras las malditas personas que son de quienes tenemos que vengarnos.

La rubia se sintió un poco apenada al haber hecho sentir mal a la sonriente muchacha. Y prefirió saber más sobre City of Revenge.

—Y que hacen si la persona de la cual quieren vengarse es inocente —Lucy temió por si alguna vez hubiesen cometido una equivocación respecto a eso.

Haru pareció alegrarse con el comentario y lanzó una graciosa carcajada.

—De eso no nos preocupamos, nosotros sabemos quién es inocente o no, es la ventaja que se nos da cuando te unes al gremio —Dijo la castaña.

— ¿Y cómo?

—Te enterarás si deseas aceptar la propuesta **—** Le guiñó un ojo.

Nell llegó a los segundos después de haber finalizado la conversación. Se sentó en el suelo y se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio. La peli rubia pensó en lo conversado ¿No podían dejar de pasarle cosas raras? No entendía mucho las razones de Haru, pero era obvio que no lo entendería hasta verlo en persona. Por alguna extraña razón deseaba saber más sobre City of Revenge, y algo la incitaba a aceptar la propuesta de la castaña. ¿Pero si aceptaba y no lograba adaptarse a permanecer en otro gremio? O simplemente no se adaptara. Pero se arriesgó, miró con detenimiento a la chica y expresó.

— ¡Bien! Estoy preparada, ya quiero conocer City of Revenge —Dijo con un puño en alto.

A Haru se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría y Nell sonrió, nunca pensaron que la rubia aceptaría.

Dejaron que Lucy durmiera un poco, consideraban que la chica debería recuperarse para la llegada al gremio. Después de su despertar y las energías recobradas los tres emprendieron su camino.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Lucy? **—**Preguntó Haru corriendo a su lado.

**—**Mucho mejor, como nueva **—**Respondió la rubia que corría descalza.

—Ya falta poco, unas dos horas como mucho —Dijo fuerte la de los ojos rojos—. Nuestro gremio se encuentra en las profundidades del bosque, pronto llegaremos a la entrada principal que nos llevará a él.

Lucy siguió corriendo. Aun no estaba completamente segura sobre su decisión, pero por alguna razón un profundo miedo comenzó a apoderar su ser. Realmente la atemorizaba encontrarse nuevamente con muchas personas, grupos y algo parecido a lo que era su ex gremio. ¿Y si no la aceptaban? ¿Y si no era bienvenida? Después de lo sucedido, no quería pasar nuevamente por lo mismo.

Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir el paso, hasta que sus pies quedaron completamente quietos. Vio las espaldas de aquellos dos misteriosos personajes. ¿Realmente quería pertenecer a un gremio de nuevo? Pero la delicada figura de la chica se dio la vuelta, Haru la miraba.

—Hey Lucy que esperas ¡Apúrate! —Le gritó desde la distancia.

Sintió un leve sobresalto. La verdad es que el temor no dejaba de atormentarla, pero consideraba que la chiquilla de extraños ojos rojos le daría un buen pasar. No sabía lo que le vendría, pero contaba con que al menos Haru le daría compañía, después de todo las dos eran lo mismo. Así que asintió con la cabeza y emprendió nuevamente la corrida.

Tardaron menos tiempo en llegar. Lucy se sorprendió al notar su fuerte resistencia, no se sentía para nada cansada.

Cruzaron por la espeses de las plantas, mientras más se adentraban al bosque más difícil se les hacía pasar por este. A veces una angustia indescifrable pasaba por su mente, cuando los arbustos y plantas se enredaban en sus extremidades y no la dejaban escapar. Pero se le olvidaba cuando veía que Haru y Nell parecían expertos domando a aquella flora, la Heartfilia sentía que podía ser como ellos. Podía decir que el nerviosismo y miedo ya se le había pasado, y daba gracias porque sabía que era la tranquilidad que les profesaban sus nuevos compañeros. Sonrió tímidamente. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos bruscamente cuando un repentino temblor remeció la tierra bajo sus pies. Los tres se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente con preocupación, sin embargo cuando uno de ellos iba a hablar la tierra comenzó a partirse por la mitad. Cada uno de ellos saltó para no caer al vacío, incluso Lucy se sorprendió con sus nuevos reflejos.

— ¿Pero qué mier…? —Alcanzó a decir Lucy.

No obstante las extrañas risas de sus compañeros la volvieron a la realidad.

— ¡Es la bienvenida! —Gritó Haru al otro extremo agarrada de una gruesa rama.

— ¿¡Bienvenida!? —Preguntó sorprendida la de ojos cafés.

—Ellos ya saben que alguien se nos quiere unir —Dijo Nell sobre otra rama con una leve sonrisa irónica—. Lo lamento, tenía que avisarles.

— ¡Queremos ver cuán fuerte eres! —Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Lucy.

La Heartfilia sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda. Rápidamente logró esquivar un golpe que iba dirigido hacia ella, su movimiento fue un poco torpe ya que cayó de bruces, pero eso la salvó de un dolor seguro. Se paró como pudo y se alejó de su atacante que había llevado el puño al suelo después de que la rubia hubiese eludido el puñetazo. La tierra se había abierto con el impacto. Su agresor era un muchacho de cabellos castaños con las puntas teñidas de verde. El chico rió con sorna y la miró, curiosamente sus ojos eran profundamente rojo escarlata, como Haru y Nell, solo que su mirada denotaba desafío y adrenalina.

— ¡Lucy tienes que pelear! —Escuchó decir a Haru que ahora estaba sentada despreocupadamente sobre la rama, observando la escena como si fuera lo más entretenido.

— ¿¡Pero cómo quieres que pelee si no sé de qué soy capaz ahora!? —Decía Lucy nerviosa mientras esquivaba los rápidos golpes del castaños que tenía una fuerza increíblemente poderosa.

— ¡Yo sé que puedes Lucy, ya sabrás como manejar tus nuevos poderes! —Dijo Haru.

Lucy corrió a través del campo, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del chico. Estaba algo asustada ¿Cómo podría defenderse?

— ¡Cuidado! —Escuchó por ahí.

La Heartfilia detuvo con su brazo el golpe de una chica que llevaba un ajustado vestido negro con tonos lilas, no pudo observar sus ojos, los tenía vendados.

—Te ayudaré un poco —Escuchó de Nell—. Los dos tipos con los que estas combatiendo son más de golpes que de magia.

Lucy solo esquivaba. La muchacha afirmaba una pequeña daga que le ocasionó un corte en el brazo y otro en la mano. Esto realmente no era una broma, todo iba a en serio.

La rubia se escondió detrás de un árbol provocando que la muchacha lo partiera en dos con una sola estocada.

Tenía que pensar en una estrategia para derrotarlos, esto se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil, no podía seguir esquivando, no le serviría para siempre.

—Maldita sea —Dijo cuándo los chicos comenzaron a atacarla en conjunto.

— ¡Piensa en una palabra! —Gritó Haru desde el árbol —. Piensa en la bruja ¿Cuál era su magia? ¿¡Que te dio!?

Pensó en palabras y rápidamente recordó el fuego. La bruja manejaba fuego, ¡Eso! Y como si su lengua y boca se movieran solas soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¡_Fire Trap_! —Gritó Lucy instantáneamente.

Un círculo mágico apareció bajó la chica que tenía vendas en los ojos y fuego comenzó a salir del suelo. La había atrapado, la muchacha no tenía como salir. Miró sus manos ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Estaba bastante asombrada ¿Eso le había dado la bruja? Pero sonrió satisfecha, sentía que ahora era capaz de mucho. Ahora le quedaba el chico, pero no contó con dos manos que la atraparon por los pies aún descalzos. Lucy soltó un gemido. Dos manos salieron de la tierra y la cabeza del chico con extremada fuerza apareció.

—Te tengo —Dijo el muchacho sonriente.

Lucy comenzó a ser succionada por la tierra lentamente. Tenía que hacer algo. Y nuevamente pensó en la Bruja, ella era ágil, veloz, casi como si desapareciera y una sola palabra llegó a su mente. Trasportación. Lucy desapareció y apareció sobre una rama de los árboles. Se sentía excitada, poderosa.

— ¡_Swirl swords_! —Escuchó.

Un gigantesco remolino la golpeó por la espalda. Era como si miles de espadas se le clavaban en su cuerpo, chilló de dolor y cayó brusca al suelo. Miró a su atacante, ¡Era apenas un niño! De cabellos plateados y también con aquellos malditos ojos rojos. ¿De verdad todo el maldito gremio pelearía con ella? El chico se abalanzó hacia la rubia con su puño alzado. Lucy nuevamente se transportó cuando este estuvo a punto de golpearla. Pero ahora se posicionó detrás del niño. Con una rápida patada lo mando a volar. Sentir esa fuerza interior de verdad que la regocijaba, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Eres realmente fuerte —Dijo otra persona.

Y cuando Lucy quiso encontrarse con aquella femenina voz recibió un golpe en el rostro.

—Pero tus transportaciones no te ayudaran conmigo— Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros cortos— Mi magia es de predicción, puedo predecir hacia donde aparecerás, que es lo que harás.

Lucy quiso transportarse otra vez, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con el rostro sádico de la mujer. Tal y como dijo había predicho donde aparecería. A pesar de que la rubia no tenía idea de donde aparecería. La golpeó con una patada en el estómago, dejándola sin aires por unos segundos. Lucy esquivó el ataque antes que ésta nuevamente la golpeara con una patada.

— Fire Trap —Gimió la rubia, pero la de negros cabellos la cayó antes que terminara de realizar su magia.

—Eso tampoco funciona conmigo —Dijo y en un rápido movimiento apretó el delicado cuello de la rubia con sus manos.

Lucy pataleaba, y sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a llorar por la falta de oxígeno.

— ¡Basta! —Dijeron.

La mujer de cabellos negros soltó a la Heartfilia, la cual desesperadamente trataba de respirar para estabilizar a sus pulmones.

—Bien hecho, Katrina —Dijo la grave voz masculina.

—No hay de qué —Dijo ésta en un tono sarcástico.

Haru llegó al lado de la rubia y la paró de un solo tirón.

—Felicidades, Lucy. Nos sorprendiste a todos — Felicitó la castaña.

Todos los muchachos que habían acordado pelear con la Heartfilia se reunieron frente a ella. El hombre que había detenido la pelea sonrió satisfecho. No parecía mucho más mayor que ella, podría bordear los veinte. Lucy quedó sorprendida con su apariencia. Cabello profundamente rojo escarlata —como el de Erza— su ojo derecho era el del mismo color que todos los presentes, pero el izquierdo era negro, como la noche.

—Me presentó, señorita —Habló el hombre frente a la chica— Mi nombre es Marko Black, y te llevaré a City of revenge.

.

Natsu salió de su hogar cargando su típica mochila de viaje, junto a Happy que volaba a su lado. Había quedado en juntarse con su equipo fuera del gremio, ahí estarían los dos equipos que se crearon para la búsqueda de Lucy.

—Natsu —Habló el pequeño gatito azul—. ¿Crees que Lucy nos perdone?

El peli rosa lo miró con ternura y le acarició la cabeza, aunque él también se hacía esa pregunta. ¿Lucy sería capaz de perdonarlo después de haberla abandonado?

—Tranquilo, Lucy nos perdonará —Mintió Natsu.

No podía asegurarse, pero tampoco quería decirle a Happy que existía la posibilidad de que Lucy no los perdonara.

Happy sonrió y a paso rápido se encaminaron al gremio.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos afuera del gremio. Cada uno con sus bolsas para el viaje. El Maestro había organizado dos equipos. El primero que se conformaba por Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu (Incluido los exceed) serían los que tendrían el deber de ir en búsqueda de la muchacha. El segundo equipo que consistía en los tres hermanos Strauss, mas Juvia se dedicaría a investigar sobre aquellas dos extrañas criaturas que deseaban a Lucy. Los demás se quedarían en el gremio. Levy sería la encargada de contactarse con los equipos y recibir las informaciones, así podría buscar profundamente en libros o archivos.

— ¿¡Están listos!? —Dijo Makarov frente a ellos—. Ya saben sus misiones, si necesitan refuerzos no duden en pedirlos, los demás estaremos alertas de lo que puedan informarnos.

Todos asintieron. Lissana quien se encontraba al lado de Mirajane se acercó silenciosa hacia el peli rosado que escuchaba las palabras de su maestro.

—Oye — Le dijo en oído—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Natsu la miró confundido pero asintió.

—Cuando veas a Lucy —Comenzó —. Dile que la estaré esperando, que aún no he olvidado que somos amigas y que quiero seguir visitando el árbol con ella.

El Dragneel no entendió lo del árbol, pero aceptó la petición de su amiga. Cuando encontrara a Lucy le pediría perdón y regresaría con ella. Cumpliría con la misión y luego no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

—Estamos listos Viejo —Le dijo Natsu a su Maestro—. Basta de palabrerías, no hay tiempo que perder.

Makarov rió.

—Bien, mis hijos. Vallan con cuidado y Natsu, tráenos a Lucy sana y salva—Pidió el maestro.

—Eso no tiene ni que pedirlo —Dijo al fin el Dragneel.

Los equipos partieron hacia sus destinos. Según Gajeel tenían que ir directo a Beautiful Moon e investigar por qué Lucy estaba ahí. En el camino no hubo muchas palabras, la verdad es que Erza, Gray, y él mismo, estaban muy emocionados por llegar. Deseaban encontrarse con pistas que llevaran al paradero de su rubia amiga. Según les había dicho el Dragon Slayer de hierro tardarían en llegar cerca de seis días y eso les molestaba, creían que perderían mucho tiempo. Pero Natsu trataba de calmar su impaciencia, y tenía que aceptar que no podrían llegar fugazmente como él hubiese preferido.

—Pronto nos veremos, Lucy —Dijo las palabras en el aire.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¿Que opinará Lucy de su nuevo gremio?**_

_**¿Fairy Tail la encontrará?**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Vida en el gremio.**_

**Especie de Glosario xd:**

**-City of revenge: significa Ciudad de la venganza.**

**-Fire trap: trampa de fuego.**

**_-_****Swirl swords: remolino de espadas. **

**AVISO: Puede ser que el Lunes me valla en unas cortas vacaciones de tres días. Si es así llegaría el miércoles, pero no estoy segura de a que hora. Por lo tanto si llego muy tarde lo más probable es que suba el capítulo el día jueves (Aunque probablemente sea así), si es que no, se encontrarán el capi el miércoles. Espero no molestar con esto. Todavía no esta totalmente seguro pero quería avisarles por cualquier cosa. Nuevamente disculpen las molestias :C **

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Les gustaron los personajes del nuevo gremio? ¿Y los nuevos poderes de Lucy?D: Realmente es uno de los capítulos que más me costó hacer, y fue debido a la parte de la pelea de Lucy, es mi primera vez describiendo ataques y eso u.u Espero también, que les hayan gustado sus nuevos poderes, y si puse a Lucy con magia de fuego es por que tengo algo preparado para más adelante. Sinceramente me gustaría que opinaran si les gustó o no .' Y especialmente este capítulo por que fue uno de los más difíciles para mi. **

**Lo otro es que hoy quiero hace un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me dieron un review, puedo confesar que lloré de alegría con algunos :´) Lo sé, me fui en lo sentimental. xd Bueno que más puedo decirle, ustedes son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo e inspirarme para lo que viene. Sinceramente lo adoro con todo mi corazón xd 3**

-**Agradecimientos personales:**

-**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Gracias, gracias por el reviewc: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero este también lo haga. No te sientas mal :c puedo aclararte de que Lucy no sabía que Lily era el que la seguía, así que no es que ella estuviese escapando precisamente de élc: Bueno y ya sabemos que sí hubo gente que creyó en la rubia favorita :D **

**-Lala2209: Gracias por el review c: y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capi. Y espero que este también te guste :DD**

**-Bliss Aruasi: Jajaja no te preocupes suelen haber épicas batallas con el teclado del celular (Te comprendo u.ú) Pero continuemos... ¿Te gustó el capi:s? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D y la pelea de Lucy haya sido buena xD. Respecto a los espíritus te garantizo que volverán con ella ;)) ... ¿Nell? ¿Podría ser? ¡Te dejaré con la duda! podría entrar otro chiquillo por ahí jiijji :z Y concuerdo contigo no paran de encontrarse con enemigos -.- Gracias por el review! 3**

**-Anika Sukino 5d: Pronto... pronto se verá una de las peleas épicas hehe c: A lo mejor no sea Nell el que le cause celos al peli rosa, podría ser otro chiquillo ? Pronto lo sabremos hehe Ahora solo me queda decir que gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**-Akira Grit Akaku: Gracias por el comentario :D y que bueno que el capi anterior te haya parecido bueno. (espero que este también lo haga) Hehe :)mmm sí a veces es un poco molesta aquella actitud .' pero hay que aguantarla un poquito ¿si? Nuevamente gracias y disfruta el cap.**

**-Ireth1324: Hehe Gracias por el comentario y espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Pronto verás las actitudes que se mostraran en el camino (y)**

**-meli-kun: Uno de los comentarios que más me emocionó :') Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y me alegro mucho que te guste :D Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y no te decepcione :c Gracias nuevamente 3**

**-Lucy Heartifilia: Que bueno que te guste c: Espero este también lo haga :DD:3**

**-incognito1: ¿Te gusto :S? Espero que haya sido asíc: ¿Quedó más largo?Ojalá que sí ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! hehe espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tú día :D Hehe que bueno que seas de Santiago también jiji 3 Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. **

**-Guest: Lamento si no lo publiqué en la mañana D: Pero hoy desperté bastante tarde, lo siento xd Aún así lo publiqué mas temprano que el miércoles hehe xD u.u Gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Espero que este también haya sido bueno :D Emmm ojalá te llegue el interned pronto u.u es horrible cuando no está xD **

**-Giimmee: Hehe que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este sea mejor :z Emmm kjaskjsakj Lamento si Lissana o Levy no acompañarán a los otros en la búsqueda, pero primero tiene que encontrarse con su ex equipo para que haya polémica :DD hahaha jasjsajka Pero ellas también estarán por su lado cumpliendo sus papeles a la perfección :) Respecto a tu duda, exácto para convertirse en una Witch Slayer hay que matar a la bruja, ¿Brujos? Siendo sincera lo medite por un momento, pero aun no sé si se muestren en la historia, tengo que pensarlo bien jeje Y sí pues, en mi historia para ser la Witch Slayer hay que matarla (Sonó un poco sádico jasjksa)**

**-Yune Leagrove: Que feliz me siento de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado :´) Comentario emocionante! Hehehe si Nell tiende a ser uno de esos chicos irónicos atractivos haha. Que bueno que te alegré el día, tu también lo hiciste con tu review c: Gracias y nuevamente espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**-sakurita-1491: Gracias por tu comentario c: Alegraste mi día 3 Espero seguir así y te guste este capi. **

**-harunoakatsuki: Gracias por tu comentario ;)) Y que bueno te haya gustado el capi anterior, y espero este también lo haga. Me gustaría aclararte una cosa para que no haya malos entendido ¿Si? En este caso Lucy no pertenece a las diez brujas, ella son otros seres poderosos que se mostraran mas adelante. Lucy solo es una witch slayer que obtuvo los poderes de una bruja c: Espero que te haya aclarado la situación jijijiu-u Nuevamente muchas gracias por el comentario 3**

**-FairyStar13: Hehe Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro mucho que haya sido de tu agrado el capi anterior. (Espero que este también te guste) ¿Será Nell el pretendiente de Lucy? Jijiji no lo sé jsjsajasjkas Dejaré con la duda sobre eso. Y espero que Lucy se haya visto fuerte con sus nuevos poderes, hay que destacar que aun le falta práctica :oo Asi que gracias por leer :')**

**-forevernalu1213: Hehe lo siento por aumentar tu ira asesina hacia el gremio :c Hahaha Tranquila pronto Lucy se hará fuerte y dejará bien puesto su nombre de Witch Slayer :D Agradezco tu comentario :) y espero este también te guste 3**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no los decepcione :c **

..


	9. Vida en el gremio

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

**-Advertencia: aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mi persona xd**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 8: Vida en el gremio**

Lucy siguió los pasos de los siete personajes que avanzaban frente a ella. Todos pertenecientes a City of Revenge. Sus imponentes figuras valla que la intimidaba. Había reconocido que cada uno de ellos era lo bastante fuerte, después de la batalla se lo demostraron así. A pesar de que no los conocía lo suficiente habían ganado su respeto. Miró las espaldas de los jóvenes. Sentía curiosidad por cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Haru y Nell. Pero había una presencia que destacaba mayor en su mente, aquel Marko, con sus dos ojos distintos. Había algo en el que la atemorizaba.

— ¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó Haru que se había posicionado a su lado.

Lucy le mostró una leve sonrisa para parecer despreocupada, pero eso fue algo que no convenció a la castaña. La Heartfilia aún sentía esa especie de ansiedad antes de llegar a algo nuevo.

—No debes temer, te aseguro que nuestro maestro te aceptará al instante —Le guiñó un ojo.

Siguieron su camino por aquellos recónditos pasajes que los llevarían a lo que serían luego las puertas del gremio. La rubia se dio cuenta de que nadie hablaba entre ellos. Todos estaban en silencio como si hablar con sus compañeros no fuera necesario. Pero ella tampoco abrió su boca, se quedó callada hasta que comenzó avistar levemente los aposentos de sus acompañantes. No pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa. Era lo bastante grande como para almacenar a todo Fairy Tail. Le asombró la manera de que el gremio pasara desapercibido por ahí, pero comprendió que los árboles y arbustos eran su primordial camuflaje. Debía confesar que creía al ser un gremio anónimo y no muy popular, se encontraría con algo más mediocre.

—Los nuevos integrantes nunca cambian — Dijo en un susurro divertido la castaña—. Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar lo que pensabas.

—Solo espera a ver como es adentro —Aportó Nell con su típica sonrisita irónica.

Vio como el joven llamado Marko empujaban las pesadas puertas de metal como si fueran dos sacos de plumas. Juntos se adentraron a aquellos aposentos. Lucy observó asombrada el interior del gremio. El ambiente era bastante oscuro, era iluminado por varias antorchas que se distribuían por las paredes de piedra de este. Poseía varias mesas esparcidas por los alrededores, eran unos hermosos muebles de madera tallada, con bellos detalles de características góticas. Las sillas parecían ser del mismo material que las mesas. El lugar en sí era bastante ordenado y limpio, era demasiado diferente a lo que la rubia había tenido en mente. E incluso la mayoría de integrantes parecían estar bastante ocupados.

Escuchó la voz carrasposa del tal Marko, lo cual provocó que todos los miembros se dieran la vuelta para verlos. Lucy se sobresaltó y al mismo ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Un sinfín de orbes rojos los observaban. Se dio cuenta de que todos poseían aquellos extraños ojos escarlatas, los mismos que poseían Haru y Nell. Se preguntó si aquella sería una especie de sexta, todos con el mismo color de ojos. Se avispó cuando escuchó nuevamente la grave voz del peli rojo.

—Haru —Habló Marko—. Llévala por mientras con Susu, yo iré a hablar con el maestro. La llamaré cuando necesitemos conversar con ella.

Lucy miró hacia otro lado cuando sintió los penetrantes ojos distintos de Marko sobre ella. El hombre la observó por última vez hasta que se fue en dirección hacia unas escaleras.

Haru la tomó del brazo y casi a rastras la llevó a donde al parecer, había una barra. Lucy recordó que se parecía mucho a la de Fairy Tail, pero claramente mucho más bonita y elaborada. El camino hacia esta ya nadie los miraba.

—Pensé que tardarían en llegar — Habló una mujer de voz fría, pero que también sonó bastante amable.

—Así es, Susu-chan — Dijo Haru —. Ella es Lucy. Al parecer será nuestra nueva compañera.

Los ojos rojos de la mujer centellaron cuando observó a la señalada. Y toscamente le sonrió mientras servía licor en un vaso de cristal.

— ¿Deseas unirte a este gremio? —Preguntó curiosa la mujer—. Hace tiempo que no teníamos nuevos integrantes.

Le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, pero por alguna razón sin malas intenciones.

— ¿Te dieron una buena bienvenida? — Preguntó mientras le ofrecía un vaso con un extraño líquido verde en su interior.

La Heartfilia se quedó viéndola antes de responderle. Aquella mujer le pareció bastante bonita. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado solo en las puntas, de un color brillosamente plateado y sedoso. Su piel era bastante blanca ya veces se confundía un poco con sus hebras plateadas. Se parecía mucho al niño que la había atacado antes.

—Lucy casi gana, pero Katrina la venció en el último minuto —Respondió por la Heartfilia la castaña—. Hubieras visto como derrotó a tu hijo.

— ¿Le derrotó? — Preguntó entrometida la peli plateada.

Haru rápidamente tapó su boca con las dos manos, como asimilando que algo malo hubiese dicho. Lucy observó nuevamente a la mujer apodada Susu y casi le da un infarto cuando vio la oscura aura que la rodeaba. Parecía un demonio con sed de sangre.

— Susuki —llamó con voz tétrica al niño que había peleado con Lucy anteriormente.

El aludido se dio la vuelta tranquilamente de donde estaba sentado. El niño que al parecer tenía unos diez años se le desfiguró el rostro lentamente y con terror se paró de la silla, iba a correr. Susu fue rápida y lo atrapó antes de que éste pudiera escapar.

— ¿¡Que te he dicho de perder!? ¡Maldito niñato! —Alegaba la peli plateada zarandeándolo fuertemente—. ¿Dónde dejaste todo el entrenamiento que hemos practicado?

—Mamá suéltame, fue un descuido—Decía el pequeño con dificultad ya que su madre ahora le estiraba los cachetes.

— ¡No mientas! Ahora mismo saldremos a entrenar —Decía mientras lo arrastraba fuera del gremio.

—Ojalá Susu-kun me perdone —Dijo Haru refiriéndose al niño.

La Heartfilia lanzó una risita miedosa. Esa mujer realmente daba miedo.

—Solo trata de no hacerla enojar —Le advirtió la muchacha.

En definitiva, esa mujer le recordaba mucho a Erza. Cuando se vio recordando a su ex compañera bufó estresada. No quería pensar en ellos, y menos si estaba conociendo personas nuevas. A Fairy Tail tenía que enterrarlo, no podía seguir pensando en ellos. Así que decidió por establecer una conversación con la castaña. Y había algo de lo cual quería saber.

—Haru —Dijo llamando la atención de esta—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La otra Witch Slayer le señaló con la mano para que preguntara.

—Me da curiosidad saber cómo es la marca de su gremio ¿Puedo verla? —Pidió.

Haru sonrió de lado graciosa.

— ¿Aún no lo asimilas? — Haru suspiró cuando vio que la muchacha realmente no se había dado cuentas—. Nuestros ojos son la marca del gremio, Lucy.

¿Era cierto? La rubia nunca había escuchado que la marca del gremio fuera el color de sus ojos. Pero tenía razón, todos los integrantes tenían aquellos orbes escarlatas.

— ¿Y por qué son sus ojos la marca? —Quiso saber la Heartfilia.

— A diferencia de los otros gremios, cuando nos hacemos parte de City of revenge, nosotros no utilizamos el sistema de marcarnos con el logo del gremio. El precio de estar aquí es el intercambio de nuestros ojos por unos que crea específicamente nuestro maestro —Explicó—. Pero no es un simple gesto estético, los ojos que se nos dan poseen la capacidad de ver la verdad. Nuestros ojos nos revelan quienes de las personas que llegan son inocentes o no, y al mismo tiempo sabemos si la persona de la que desean vengarse es culpable o no lo es.

Lucy asintió conforme. Era una capacidad bastante fuera de lo común. Se alegró de que fuera así, asesinar a alguien inocente no era su estilo. Al menos el maestro de City of Revenge no era un hombre despiadado que matara a todo tipo de persona por dinero.

— ¿Señorita Lucy Heartfilia? —Preguntaron a su espalda.

Las dos se giraron, a pesar de que la única nombrada hubiese sido la rubia. Era una chica de cabellos anaranjados que lo tomaba en dos coletas altas. Llevaba un bonito vestido negro ajustado por arriba y acampado por abajo.

—El Maestro la espera. ¿Podría acompañarme?

La educada muchacha de ojos rojos la llevó hacia el segundo piso. Se había presentado como Mana y si la Heartfilia no estaba mal no parecía tener más de dieciséis años. Arriba la guió por un largo pasillo que terminaba con una puerta de las mismas características que la que estaba a la entrada del gremio. La muchacha le explicó que debía ser educada y responder a cada pregunta, además que evitara el hablar demás, recalcándole que al maestro no le gustaba la gente impertinente.

Mana tocó dos veces la puerta y la abrió cuando escuchó un "Adelante". Dejó que la rubia pasara y cerró la puerta por fuera. El cuarto también era muy oscuro, pero a diferencia de las antorchas este era iluminado solo por velas.

— Buenos días Lucy Heartfilia—Habló el hombre — Mi nombre es Kazuo Strike, y soy el maestro de este gremio.

El hombre no parecía ser muy viejo, pero tampoco muy joven. Poseía un bigote negro y recto. Su cabello del mismo color, pero a los costados de la cabeza cambiaba a uno blanco canoso. Se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás. Sus manos estaban unidas frente a él, dándole el aire de líder y seriedad. Pero se sorprendió cuando notó que sus ojos no poseían aquel color rojo, más bien eran dos pozos completamente negros.

—Te pediré que solo niegues o afirmes lo que te preguntaré, no mientas porque sabré cuando lo hagas, Marko me dirá si mientes ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Controló su sorpresa cuando miró de reojo al muchacho que cruzado de brazos se apoyaba de la muralla. Pudo notar que tenía los ojos cerrados y asentía con gracia.

—Antes de encontrarte con City of Revenge, tú pertenecías a otro gremio —Eso no sonó a pregunta, más bien a una afirmación— ¿Eras una hada?

No supo si fue su imaginación o no, pero notó un leve tono de repulsión cuando le hiso la pregunta, pero lo dejó pasar, prefirió dejarlo en su imaginación.

—Si— Afirmó la muchacha.

—Al aparecer te fuiste de él —Dijo viendo unos papeles —. Tus compañeros te dieron la espalda ¿No es así?

Lucy sintió una opresión en su pecho, golpes en su estómago y una bofetada en la cara. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de su ida, no le había contado absolutamente a nadie y esperaba no hacerlo. Le dolía tanto, era precisamente porque se había mantenido en silencio. Pero asintió con tristeza. No sabía cómo la habían investigado tan a fondo. Esperó que las próximas preguntas no fueran sobre su ex gremio.

—Según Marko derrotaste fácilmente a tres de unos de nuestros mejores sicarios —Habló—. Eres fuerte, intentamos averiguar sobre tu magia, pero la que encontramos no coincide con la que mostraste ¿Abandonaste tú antigua magia para ser una Witch Slayer?

— ¡No! —Dijo con fuerza la rubia —. Claro que no, yo nunca quise ser una Witch Slayer.

—Dije que solo afirmaras o negaras, no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones —Dijo el hombre serio—. Me da igual lo que tengas que decir. Pero te haré una última pregunta ¿Realmente quieres unirte a este gremio?

¿Unirse a aquel gremio? Hasta hace unas horas ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Haru había sido la que convenció su confusión. Pero sí quería pertenecer a City of revenge, aunque sabía que en el fondo de su corazón no estaba completamente convencida. Sin embargo creyó que lo estaba, después de todo debía quedarse con Haru, las dos eran Witch Slayer ¿No?

Su mirada nerviosa y azorada cambió a una llena de seguridad. Con coraje en mano soltó un fuerte Sí. Marko miró a su maestro y soltó una risita inaudible para la muchacha. Kazuo no dijo nada. Solo asintió con su cabeza.

—Si es así —Comenzó el maestro mientras se paraba —. Te pondré la marca del gremio.

La Heartfilia se aproximó temblorosa al hombre que ya estaba frente a su persona. La altura y la mirada de aquél hombre era lo que más la intimidaban.

—No debes cerrar los ojos, mantenlos abiertos todo el tiempo —Dijo serio Kazuo.

El maestro agarró con firmeza la cabeza de la muchacha y la llevó hacia atrás, para que mirara hacia el techo. Con sus largos y gruesos dedos estiró la piel que recorría aquellos hermosos orbes cafés.

—Sopórtalo, el dolor es intenso —Le advirtió Marko.

El hombre con una mano sostuvo la cien de la Heartfilia, mientras que la otra estiraba frente a su rostro. Lucy podía escuchar los suaves mormullos que lanzaba. El conjuro poco a poco creó que su mano derecha tomara un intensó color rojo. Estiró dos de sus dedos y los llevó lentamente a los orbes de la chiquilla. Con tranquilidad comenzó a introducirlos. Lucy chilló, nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas empujar al hombre y saciar aquel maldito dolor. Tanto era el daño que Lucy agarró con fuerza a muñeca de Kazuo.

— ¡No los cierres! —Dijo fuerte el maestro.

— ¡Truth Spell!

La pieza se iluminó de aquel resplandor rojizo. Lucy soltó espasmos de dolor. Cuando la luz cesó y el hombre retiró los dedos de los ojos de la mucha esta cayó al piso, pero antes de que lo tocara Marko la sostuvo.

—Nadie nunca ha podido soportar el dolor de tu marca —Expresó gracioso el peli rojo.

Kazuo no dijo nada. El hombre observó con interés a aquellas dos bolitas redondas que emanaban un fulgor espectral.

—Son distintos a los otros — Comentó Marko mientras cargaba a la inconsciente rubia en su espalda.

—Bastante distintos —Comentó el Maestro.

Y realmente lo eran, como dicen los ojos son la ventana al alma. Aquellos marrones ojos eran realmente puros y sinceros. Se dirigió a su escritorio, donde abrió un cajón. Dentro de este sacó un mediano frasco de cristal. Metió las dos pequeñas esferas con cuidado y cerró la tapa con firmeza.

—Llévala con Haru—Dijo el Maestro —. Y dile, que si quiere que esta chica permanezca en nuestro gremio por bastante tiempo tendrá que enseñarle desde ya.

Marko le sonrió.

— ¿Crees que está bien lo que hiciste? Dejarla con nosotros, cuando mintió con la última pregunta.

El hombre se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio.

—Siento que esta chica nos traerá muchas sorpresas Marko, solo espera.

El joven salió con una sonrisa brusca en su rostro, y llevó a la Heartfilia a la enfermería.

Lucy despertó de su agitada y terrible pesadilla. Muerta de miedo se agarró la cara con las manos y gemidos angustiosos salieron de su boca. Lo recordaba como una secuencia de imágenes, como fotografías. Una ciudad completamente en llamas, cientos de muertos, rostros desesperados de gente que creía conocer y ella frente a aquellos enfurecidos ojos amarillos ¿A quién se enfrentaba? No tenía idea, solo sabía que la sensación que le habían dejado esas imágenes eran terribles. Esperaba que solo fuera su mente, que le jugaba malas pasadas.

Escuchó un suave golpeteo. Vio abrirse la puerta, y tras ella aparecer la sedosa melena castaña de Haru. Entró con una amable sonrisa, Lucy se la correspondió.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama—. Marko nos dijo que no habías soportado el dolor de tus nuevos ojos.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo agachó su cabeza. No se sentía mal por lo de sus ojos, más bien era por aquellas imágenes que aún seguían surcando por su mente. Haru observó su incomodidad y trató de apaciguar el ambiente con algo que pudiese reconfortarla.

—Se te ven bien —Le sonrió—. Te da un nuevo estilo.

Haru sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra un pequeño trozo de espejo. Se lo pasó a la rubia y dejó que esta se mirase. Lucy encontró que se veía extraña, a pesar de que el color de sus ojos había pasado de ser un hermoso marrón a un sanguinario rojo. Por un momento sintió nostalgia pero despejó aquel sentimiento, podría decirse que su proceso a convertirse en una nueva Lucy se hacía realidad.

Las dos sintieron como carraspeaba una simple voz. Haru se paró y dejó a la vista a una chiquilla de baja estatura y cabellos negros extremadamente cortos. Llevaba lentes y que decir de sus ojos, rojos y apagados.

—A sí —Se avispó la castaña—. Ella es Maka, el cerebro del gremio. Desea anotar tus datos personales, siempre lo hace con un nuevo miembro.

La chica de estatura pequeña se acercó, posicionándose al lado derecho de la cama. Lucy volvió a mirar sus ojos y ahora notó que expresaban vació y cero sentimientos.

—Lamento las molestias, Lucy –san —Habló la chica, su voz tenia los mismos sentimientos que expresaban sus ojos.

—No te preocupes —Dijo riendo extrañada.

—Muy bien, comencemos.

Después de una hora exacta de preguntas que decían: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Prefieres el mar o el campo? Salió de la enfermería cansada de tanto responder.

—Lo siento, a Maka le gusta saber todo de sus nuevos compañeros —Dijo—. Luego lo almacena en su disco duro y lo conserva todo en su cerebro. Esa es su magia, la de conservar información. Ella es la que registra las misiones. Es por eso que la verás a menudo en el gremio, pocas veces sale de este.

— ¿No hace misiones? ¿Y cómo es que paga el alquiler de su hogar? —Pensando en su sufrida experiencia personal.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Nosotros vivimos aquí, cada miembro posee su habitación. Es por eso que el gremio es tan grande. Creo que Mana ya preparó tu habitación.

Lucy suspiró aliviada. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse del dinero.

Las chicas se adentraron nuevamente al salón principal de City of Revenge. Ahora se veía mucha menos gente de cuando llegaron, Lucy pensó que la mayoría debía estar de misión. Observó que junto a la barra había una simple pizarra con varios papeles pegados a ella, al parecer tenían bastantes avisos de venganza. Se preguntó cuándo ella podría hacer una.

—Pronto —Dijo Haru. Lucy suspiró, le había leído la mente.

La castaña llevó a la rubia a una mesa donde conversaban alegremente el peli negro Nell y aquel chico de castaños cabellos con puntas verdes, de cual aún no se sabía su nombre. Frente a ellos estaba la chica que tapaba sus ojos una venda y la tal Katrina. Cuando se acercaron todos se la quedaron mirando, notando el cambio en la rubia.

—Wow niñata, ahora si luces bien con tus nuevos ojos —Expresó el muchacho de puntas verdes.

Lucy le sonrió con gratitud aunque tímida al mismo tiempo.

—Él es Taro, el idiota del gremio —Dijo Nell con ganas de fastidiarlo.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!? —Gritó Taro.

Haru bufó, al parecer eso era cosa de todos los días.

—Ella es Pandora —Dijo señalando a la muchacha de los ojos vendados—. Y no hace falta presentar a Katrina, ya sabes su nombre.

Katrina sonrió con malicia, y se giró elegantemente para penetrar sus venenosos ojos en la rubia. Lucy notó como de su melena azabache no había ningún cabello que no estuviera en su lugar.

—Así que en City of Revenge tenemos a dos Witch Slayer, deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos —Dijo irónica Katrina —. Espero que Lucy sea de mayor utilidad que tú.

Haru esquivó la mirada furiosa, la Heartfilia sintió como el cuerpo de su compañera se tensaba.

— ¿Por qué no dejas tus molestos comentarios para cuando estés sola? —Lanzó Haru furiosa.

Nunca la había visto así, Lucy se sorprendió cuando vio la faceta enojada de Haru.

—Sabes que no puedo, me gusta recalcarte lo inútil que eres —Dijo Katrina mientras se paraba y dejaba que sus brazos se apoyaran en la mesa—. Por favor, llevas diez años en el gremio y aun no sabes hacer nada más que leer mentes.

—Púdrete —Insultó la castañas para luego retirarse con prisa.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el bufido molesto de Nell que se dirigía en dirección a hacia donde había ido la muchacha. Lucy se quedó mirando por donde se habían ido los dos chicos. Por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse molesta por lo que había dicho Katrina. No le gustaba que la gente tratara de inútiles a las otras, ella se sintió así por mucho tiempo.

—No hagas caso —Habló la chiquilla de ojos vendados—. Katrina y Haru se llevan mal desde que se conocieron.

Katrina bufó, parecía divertirle la situación.

—En fin, vámonos a la misión —Dijo Katrina, Taro y la chica de los ojos vendados la siguieron.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que todos los que había conocido se encontraban en todas partes menos junto a ella. De Haru y Nell no sabía exactamente nada, pero prefirió dejarlo así aunque le preocupara. Después de que Susumi y su hijo Susuki llegaran se entretuvo conversando con ella mientras cumplía su labor en la barra.

—Aún no puedo creer que Susu-kun sea tu hijo —Le dijo Lucy cuando ya había entablado una confiada conversación con la platina mayor.

La verdad es que la Heartfilia después de que al principio se hubiese sentido bastante incómoda con la imponente mirada de la mujer, después de un rato hasta pudo reír con ella.

—Pues claro que nadie lo cree —Dijo mientras dejaba un vaso limpio en uno de los estantes—. Siempre me dicen que parecemos hermanos.

Lucy asintió. De verdad que lo parecían. La platinada realmente se veía muy joven, casi como su ex compañera Erza. Pero la verdad es que se había sorprendido cuando le confesó que entraba en los veinticinco. Aunque tampoco es que se pudiera decir que era vieja.

—Y tienen razón —Comentó dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Se quedó callada hasta que se le ocurrió de qué hablar —. Oye Susu-san, ¿por qué este gremio es tan apagado?

Susu enarcó una ceja. Nunca se hubiese esperado que le preguntaran una cosa así. Pero viniendo de aquella chica se lo esperaba. Se había enterado de que provenía de Fairy Tail, uno de los gremios más locos y revoltosos de los cuales había escuchado. Además de que la mayoría de gremios creaban aquel ambiente de alegría. Lanzó un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes Lucy? —Dijo mirándola con un sentimiento de lástima—. Todos los que estamos aquí nunca quisimos entrar al gremio por opción.

La rubia la miró confundida, no entendía sus palabras. Susu entendió que la chiquilla no había captado así que se decidió por proseguir.

—Muchos de nosotros no tuvimos infancias muy agradables, y para que hablar de la adolescencia —Empezó la de cabellos plateados—. Casi todos éramos partícipes de cosas bastante desagradables, cosas que realmente no querrías saber. Definitivamente no éramos buenas personas.

Susumi se dio un tiempo para proseguir, y miró con seriedad a la rubia.

—Todos lo que aquí estamos siempre coincidimos con algo, el escapar —Dijo—. Y cuando lo hacemos nos encontramos en los brazos del Maestro, que al final termina ofreciéndonos escapar de la otra realidad.

Lucy la miró algo triste, pero trato de disimularlo con una leve sonrisa de confortación. Susumi sonrió.

—Pero después logras encariñarte, yo lo hice luego de unos meses, después de que naciera Susuki — Dijo Susumi con la voz melancólica—. City of Revenge no es como Fairy Tail, Lucy. No encontraras esos lazos de amistad como los que hay allá. Pero quien sabe, quizás, en una verdadera situación de peligro podríamos protegernos.

Eso último lo dijo con un tono de anhelo. Y Lucy miró el líquido rosáceo en su vaso. No encontraría nunca un reemplazo para Fairy Tail. Pero sonrió, era lo que quería. No encontrar otro gremio como Fairy Tail.

De pronto sintió la presencia de su "compañera" Witch Slayer bajar por las escaleras. Pudo notar que su rostro no reflejaba rastro de animal herido, una sincera sonrisa regalaba al mundo. Haru la ubicó y se sentó a su lado.

—Lamento si te dejé sola —Le dijo la castaña.

—No te preocupes, he estado conversando con Susu-san —Le respondió la rubia.

Haru miró a Susumi que guardaba unos vasos en la estantería y miró el suelo.

—Lucy, acabo de hablar con el Maestro —Le dijo seria—. Quiere que comencemos el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible.

Lucy se asombró, no espero que el entrenar fuera tan pronto y al mismo tiempo sintió que ya estaba lo bastante capacitada como para tomar un entrenamiento. Pero no se negó, es más, le entusiasmaba el hecho de hacerlo, quería mejorar, y si podía hacerlo aún más, lo haría.

—Eres fuerte, Lucy —Le dijo Haru—. Pero aún no sabes lo que es ser una Witch Slayer por completo, es por eso que yo te ayudaré a que lo entiendas.

—Pero ya sé lo que son las Witch Slayer —Haciendo recuerdo acerca de lo que le había explicado anteriormente su compañera.

—No lo sabes, aún no entiendes que es serlo, solo has estado dos días con tu nuevo estado—Explicó la castaña—. Así que quiero que en cinco minutos salgamos del gremio, no espera un largo entrenamiento.

.

Natsu y los demás pararon en una especie de valle para descansar. Habían caminado y corrido durante todo el día, era más que obvio que no se encontraban aptos para seguir el camino. Se sentaron separados. Erza, se refugió bajo la gran sombra de un árbol. Gray se guió por aquella corriente de río que viajaba lento y se sentó a su lado. Gajeel y Lily comían una especie de panes. Por último Natsu subió a las ramas del árbol que protegía a la Titania del calor.

— ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar? —Preguntó Natsu, desde arriba.

—Oye Natsu, recién paramos para descansar — Lanzó el pequeño exceed azulado que yacía en la rama.

—Sabes que no podemos perder el tiempo —Exigió el peli rosado —. No nos podemos dar este gusto.

—Cálmate Natsu —Pidió la de cabellos escarlatas—. Solo descansaremos unos minutos y retomaremos el viaje.

— ¿¡Cómo puedo calmarme si Lucy podría estar en peligro!? —Bajó de la rama el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Erza se paró de donde estaba y rápidamente llegó frente al Dragneel, lo agarró de la camisa y lo miró con furia.

—Mira idiota, yo también estoy tan desesperada como tú de encontrarla, pero no puedo someternos a que nos dañemos físicamente, así nunca podremos verla.

Gajeel observaba la escena, divertido, mientras que Gray se interponía entre los dos.

—Ya basta, no debemos discutir, no es el momento —Dijo mientras los separaba.

Natsu bufó y volvió a la rama, mientras que Erza se sentaba ahora tranquila el lugar donde estaba.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía —Se dijo para sí mismo el mago de hielo.

Quince minutos después los cuatro magos, acompañados de los dos exceed se emprendieron nuevamente en el camino. Como era de saber Natsu y Happy encabezaban el grupo, mientras que Gajeel y Lily lo terminaban.

—Quedan exactamente cinco días para llegar a Beautiful Moon —Afirmó la Scarlet—. Gajeel, cuando perseguían a Lucy y luego la perdiste por la explosión, sentiste algo ¿No? ¿Puedes determinar qué es lo que era?

—Una presencia maligna, sin duda —Expresó el peli negro—. Era bastante fuerte, pero después de unos minutos desapareció por completo.

El Dragon Slayer de metal pensó por unos minutos.

—Es raro, porque cuando sentí que aquella maligna presencia desapareció, el olor de Lucy también lo hizo— Decía con la mano en su barbilla —. Es como si hubiesen escondido sus presencias a la perfección.

—Es muy poco probable que Lucy pudiera esconder su presencia —Dijo Erza—. Solo hay dos formas de que lo haga, una es que ella se haya entrenado para ocultarla, o que… haya muerto.

Sus últimas palabras obligaron al grupo a detenerse. Erza no había querido decir eso, pero era necesario, todos tenían que saber en igualdad la información.

—No creo que ella esté muerta —Dijo Gajeel, provocando una rápida sensación de bienestar en los demás —. Pero sí creo que algo grave debe de haberle sucedido, es imposible que su presencia se haya escondido tan bien. Su olor también se esfumó, y que yo no lo sintiera siendo un dragon Slayer ya es preocupante.

Consideraba que Gajeel tenía mucha razón, pero Natsu sabía que Lucy seguía viva por ahí. Era una especie de presentimiento. Pero no podían parar, aún debían seguir. Aunque había algo que él no podía presentir, que pronto algo grande aparecería, y no era respectivamente Lucy.

* * *

**_¿Como será el nuevo entrenamiento de Lucy?_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Entrenamiento._**

**¿Que les pareció? Este capítulo no tiene acción, jeje pero como decía el título de el capitulo anterior quería reflejar el comenzar de Lucy en este. Espero no les haya parecido aburrido u.u Sobre los nuevos ojos de Lucy espero que les haya gustado y sea un detalle grato y no les parezca tonto hehe (Se me ocurrió viendo una imágen de Lucy) **

**Mm Realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos sus comentarios, cada vez que los leo me hacen muy feliz y aumentan mi autoestima :D Gracias a todos por tomarse las molestias de escribirme y de comentar que les gusta, los amo y adoro, enserio realmente son muy importantes para mi :DD **

**Quería comentarles a todos como siempre, lo hice, comencé a escribirles uno por uno y no sé como pero se apagó mi maldito pc (algo tiene estoy segura) Quería volver a hacer todo de nuevo pero justo ahora tengo que salir y no alcanzaba a escribirles a todos :C Asi que lo compensaré para el próximo capítulo. **

**Nuevamente gracias a cada uno por sus mensajes c: Y espero que este capítulo les haya parecido interesante y sigan con las ganas de seguir leyéndolo.**

**Gracias: Sayuki Yukimura, Mei-chanNalu, Asay20, Misa Hatake, incognito1, kataDH, mikopocky, Akira Grit Akaku, Ireth1324, Lala22069, Yune Leagrove, harunoakatsuki, forevernalu1213, Anika Sukino 5d, Fairitail4eve123456, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Romanticloverheart. **

**Ustedes son una de las razones de seguir escribiendo, la otra es por que me gusta xD jajaja nuevamente perdón por no responderles a cada uno como siempre u.u **

**Nos vemos el sábado. **


	10. Entrenamiento

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

**-Advertencia: aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mi persona xd**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 9: Entrenamiento.**

Exactamente llevaban cuatro días de un constante y extenuante entrenamiento. Ni siquiera podía recordar exactamente la última vez que había tenido tiempo para descansar. Habían sido cuatro días realmente agotadores, pero ya podía notar que poco a poco podía adaptarse al feroz entrenamiento de Haru y las constantes batallas con Nell. Sinceramente nunca imaginó que aquella dulce e hiperactiva muchacha de cabellos marrones sería tan fría y macabra para su preparación como Witch Slayer y futura sicario.

Observó como Haru la miraba con desafío desde su posición, sonreía con gracia, era el cuarto día de entrenamiento y aún se divertía con ella.

Recordó cuando la sacó casi a rastras del gremio el primer día que había llegado a este. La llevó rápida a lo profundo del bosque, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso supo de inmediato que las cosas se pondrían bastante serias. La sentó en medio de un terreno baldío que se expandía en una dirección de una hectárea, rodeado por aquellos gigantescos árboles y arbustos.

Frente a frente, con las manos en sus rodillas y con cada mirada fija en la otra. Haru le sonrió ahora con una sonrisa más tranquila, pero Lucy percibió que no era totalmente sincera, Haru realmente quería ser dura con el entrenamiento.

—Empezar con el entrenamiento físico en estos momentos no nos servirá de nada —Comenzó la castaña—. Lo primero que tienes que aprender es sobre nosotras, sobre las brujas y tus nuevos poderes.

Lucy asintió.

—Como sabrás, las Witch Slayer nos originamos cuando damos muerte a la vida de una bruja. Bruja cualquiera, debes entender que no solo existen brujas malignas, también las hay benignas —Aclaró—. Sé que en tu caso fue el primero, venciste a una poderosa bruja que vivía en lo profundo del bosque y era de un rango menos que las Diez brujas santas.

Lucy se extrañó con aquel término ¿Brujas Santas? ¿A qué se refería? Haru asintió.

—Así como toda la humanidad las brujas también poseen a lo que llamamos una pirámide social, la que consta de cuatro niveles. El último y el de más abajo conjunta a las brujas blancas o benignas como te había dicho. Ellas son la minoría de esta especie, renegadas por las brujas negras, es por eso que poseen el lugar más bajo. Debes saber que hay una guerra interna entre estas que se ha desarrollado por mucho tiempo.

Lucy escuchaba. Brujas buenas y malas. Realmente le interesaba el hecho de que las brujas se dividían en ramas tan peculiares. Cuando se enteró de su existencia pensó siempre que todas serían iguales. En busca de deseos sádicos y perturbadores. Haru la miró como pidiendo que dejara sus pensamientos para después y se concentrara en su explicación.

—El tercer nivel agrupa al común de las brujas, algunas más poderosas que las otras. En este lugar se encontraba la bruja que tú venciste, Lucy. Beatriz era una de las más poderosas de este nivel, incluso algunas creían que pronto pasaría a ser parte de las diez brujas santas. Pero era algo bastante difícil por cumplirse.

Lucy se sorprendió por el hecho. Derrotar a una bruja tan fuerte, no le había tomado el peso aún.

—Prosigamos. En el segundo nivel yacen nueve de las diez brujas santas, las más fuertes y poderosas. Las que juntas podrían destruir un país entero. Y finalmente el nivel más alto y primero es quien lo posee la numero uno de las diez Brujas Santas.

La rubia sintió el miedo recorrer la voz de la castaña. No sabía quién era esa bruja, pero sabía que era alguien de temer. Los ojos temerosos de la otra Witch Slayer delataban el asunto.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte es? — Se atrevió a preguntar la antigua maga estelar.

Haru lanzó un desesperante y angustioso bufido.

—Si las nueve brujas restantes pueden derrotar un país entero juntas, la primera puede hacerlo sola en tan solo un pestañeo.

Lucy sintió una corriente fría recorrer su espalda. Sintió al mismo tiempo como cada bello de su piel se erizaba por la impresión. ¿Tan poderosa era? Esperó con ansias que Haru solo estuviera exagerando, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo hacía. Si Beatriz era una bruja fuerte y solo se posicionaba en el nivel tres, las Diez brujas santas deberían ser demonios encarnados.

—Cuando derrotaste a Beatriz y se te vieron traspasados todos sus poderes especiales, descubrimos que tu habilidad fue la transportación y el fuego como poder especial. Aunque eso no quita que puedas tener algún otro tipo de magia, existe la posibilidad de que salgan nuevos dones a la luz, quizás no tan fuertes como los que ya tienes, pero te ayudaran en tus futuras batallas. Las brujas poseen muchos dones, es por eso que te lo digo. Recordaras lo que te dije más tarde— Le guiñó un ojo—. Pero ahora nos concentraremos en tus dos principales habilidades.

Haru miró en dirección a la rubia, pero esta sabía que no era a ella quien miraba. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la penetrante mira escarlata de su otro compañero Nell. Este se apoyaba en un tronco lejano y al parecer había estado ahí desde hace rato, solo que no entendió como no lo había notado. Haru la miró nuevamente.

—Ahora te diré lo más importante —Expresó ansiosa la de cabellos marrones—. En el círculo de las Diez brujas santas las Witch Slayer no somos bienvenidas, las mujeres como nosotras somos sus principales enemigas, incluso mucho más que las blancas.

La mirada de Haru cambió a una de advertencia.

—Desde ahora en adelante debes tener mucho cuidado de no cruzarte con alguna de estas. Sé que estas se mantienen en constante anonimato y refugiadas en sus guaridas, pero nunca está demás en aconsejarte, solo preocúpate si las sientes.

— ¿Y cómo sabré quiénes son? Nunca he sentido la presencia de alguna en mi vida, solo la de Beatriz y creo reconocer que entre las diez y ella sus energías son completamente distintas.

—Bastante inteligente, Lucy —Elogió Haru—. Diste en el clavo, sabrás cuando encontrarte con una porque el miedo calará tus huesos hasta hacerte sentir indefensa.

— ¿Te has cruzado alguna vez con alguna de ellas? —Preguntó la Heartfilia concentrada y al mismo tiempo con miedo en su voz.

La morena bajó la mirada, algo cambió en su expresión ¿Miedo, dolor, rabia? No pudo descifrar bien su mirada, pero aquello le dio a entender que sí le había pasado, y las cosas al parecer, no habían terminado para nada bien.

—Solo te diré que esas malditas son despiadadas, nos encuentran y te despedazan.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—Ahora que ya sabes lo principal solo queda decirte que esconderte es tu único camino, y en City of Revenge estarás a salvo —Dijo—. Al menos a mí aún no me han encontrado. Ellas ya saben de ti, lo saben desde que mataste a una Bruja y no dudarán en buscarte.

Los dorados cabellos de la Heartfilia que habían crecido unos centímetros después de la última vez que se lo había cortado se mecieron al compás del viento. Rió mentalmente, se escapó de un problema para meterse a uno mucho más grande.

Haru soltó una carcajada.

—Ya no se le puede hacer nada Lucy, si a ti te encuentran, me encuentran a mí, estamos totalmente jodidas. Así que pongámonos a trabajar en tu magia.

Después de la larga explicación la castaña le ordenó a Lucy que le contara detalladamente la batalla que había protagonizado junto a Beatriz. Desde que se la encontró hasta cuando la asesinó.

—Okey —Dijo Haru después de terminado el relato de la Heartfilia—. Ya sé cómo empezaremos tu entrenamiento físico. Que mejor que con una batalla.

— ¿Una batalla? —Preguntó con los ojos abiertos Lucy — ¿Y con quien pelearé?

No se imaginaba con quien tendría una feroz batalla

—Con Nell.

Había sido una de las batallas más difíciles y cansadoras que tuvo que sobrellevar. Nunca esperó y consideró que aquel chico de actitud irónica y desafiante fuera tan poderoso. Su fuerza era gigantesca, al igual que sus niveles de magia. Era simplemente impresionante.

Cuando Haru le ordenó que batallase con él, rápidamente desistió de aquella idea. Negó con todas sus almas pelear con él, y no porque pensara que el chico fuera débil o algo. Lucy le tenía un extraño respeto y por alguna razón pensaba que aquel hombre podría partirle la cara en un segundo. Pero Haru no se rindió, con solo una mirada seria provocó que se encontrara, ahora, frente a frente con el muchacho.

La castaña se posicionó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y como un duro maestro observó el encuentro. Frente a ella Nell la miró sonriente, deseoso de poder luchar con la exuberante rubia. Por algina razón Lucy se sintió nerviosa, pero su mente le gritaba que se tranquilizara. Tenía que estar tranquila y mantener la cabeza fría.

—Como es la primera vez que luchas conmigo, dejaré que tú lances el primer ataque —Ofreció el chico.

Lucy dudó por unos momentos pero se dejó, al fin y al cabo era solo un entrenamiento.

En un rápido movimiento corrió frenéticamente hacia el cuerpo del chico, con su puño alzado trató de propinarle el golpe más fuerte y enérgico que pudiese sacar. Pero Nell era más rápido, justo en el momento del impacto su espalda se arqueó y logró esquivar el golpe fácilmente agachando su cabeza. La Heartfilia vio como este se componía y agarraba el brazo que aún estaba en el aire. Con fuerza lo tiró hacia abajo y con una patada suave le empujó el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de traste. Fue una jugada bastante tonta e infantil, Lucy sintió casi como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

— ¡Nell! — Se escuchó de Haru —. No seas compasivo y lucha con todas tus ganas, Lucy tiene que aprender a llevarse con todo tipo de magos.

El de cabellos negros lanzó una risa irónica y observó nuevamente a la rubia que seguía en el suelo.

—Dejaré que me ataques de nuevo, pero ahora hazlo enserio.

Lucy se paró y sacudió sus negros pantalones que le había prestado Susumi cuando estuvo con ella.

—Está bien, daré mi mayor esfuerzo —Dijo la muchacha colocándose en posición de pelea.

Cerró sus nuevos ojos carmesís y en menos de un segundo apareció en las espaldas del chico. Cuando estuvo detrás de este lanzó una patada pero nuevamente el chico la esquivó, solo que saltó para alejarse de la muchacha.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Vamos no me hagas que me aburra.

La de dorados cabellos por segunda vez se transportó, ahora pareciendo sobre el pelinegro. Quería propinarle dos patadas en los hombros pero Nell agarró sus tobillos y la lanzó lejos. Lucy gracias a sus nuevos reflejos logró dar una vuelta en aire y caer de pie.

—Ahora me toca a mí —Dijo ansioso.

Corrió en dirección a la chica y ahora fue él quien quería propinarle un golpe certero. Iba realmente en serio.

— ¡Lucy protégete! —Aconsejó la castaña.

Y antes de golpearla llevó sus brazos a la cara para protegerla, no sin antes lanzar un gemido cuando sintió el puño chocar con sus extremidades. Pero despejó el dolor e impulso sus brazos estirándoles en su frente.

— ¡Fireballs! — Gritó con las manos abiertas.

De pronto un centenar de bolas de fuego comenzaron a salir del suelo, como proyectiles en dirección al chico. Lucy vio su divertida sonrisa y fugazmente en sus manos apareció una larga y fina espada, una katana. Con destreza y elegancia cortó todas las esferas de fuego que iban a atacarlo.

—Un nuevo movimiento —Dijo Haru para sus adentros—. ¡Sigue así Lucy!

Así que la magia del chico era de re-equipamiento del tipo invocación, como las de sus ex compañeras Erza y Bisca Connell. No cambiaba de armadura, solo de armas. Cambio a una arma de fuego, una pistola negra con detalles escarlatas. Así que podía manejar todo tipo de armas. Comenzó a dispararle y seguir el paso de la rubia mientras las esquivaba. ¡Diablos! Lucy sabía que podía acertarle cuando quisiese, solo se divertía con ella. Por alguna razón no le gustó que así lo hiciera, y mientras corrió deseó que Nell se quemara con su fuego. Dejó de dispararle y cuando giró, llamas anaranjadas comenzaban a succionarlo. La Heartfilia se sorprendió, ni siquiera había dicho una especie de palabra-conjuro, solo lo deseó.

Nell se removía dentro del fuego con algo de desespero, pero no perdería con aquel ataque. Invocó un gran escudo, casi de su porte y con este disipó las enojadas llamas.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —Dijo Nell que hacia desaparecer su escudo y ahora invocada una gigantesca oz de mango negro y de dos filos.

Corrió hacia ella y lanzó su oz, casi creyó que la cortaría por la mitad pero pudo transportarse antes que lo hiciera cayendo al lado de Haru.

—Debes atacarlo más, si no lo haces Nell ganara en poco tiempo —Aconsejó la castaña.

Lucy miró como Nell se daba la vuelta y el desafío cruzaba por sus ojos. Estaba prendido. La rubia con todas sus fuerzas se dirigió hacia él y esté invocó nuevamente la pistola de antes y lanzó un disparo. Lucy paro y deseó. Una pared de fuego apareció frente a ella, deteniendo la bala. Y aún detrás de aquella pared se transportó detrás del muchacho y le propino una patada en la espalda que lo lanzó varios metros pero se recompuso rápidamente y sus pies tocaron el troncó de un árbol. Cuando lo hizo se impulsó fuertemente haciendo que ahora él se dirigiera hacia la chica ahora con una especie de machete. Lucy se tiró al suelo cuando este pasó sobre ella.

—Fire trap —Dijo en alto.

Una cárcel de fuego aprisionó al peli negro. Lucy sonrió, ahora sí que no saldría. Pero las armas de Nell eran realmente poderosas, no se incineraban como las otras cosas, cortó la jaula con su katana.

—Chica ya me estás desesperando —Confesó Nell.

Y rápidamente llegó al lado de la rubia que aun yacía en el suelo. Con katana en mano la introduciría en su vientre. Lucy no hiso nada, se sorprendió con la fuerza que tenía la había agarrado de su chaqueta y levantado de los suelos. La iba a matar, y justo antes de hacerlo el chico la soltó, cayendo nuevamente de bruces. Lo miró a los ojos divertido.

—Creíste que te mataría —Dijo sarcástico —Créeme que por un momento estuve a punto de hacerlo.

Haru se paró de donde estaba y tomando la mano de la rubia la ayudó a pararse. Lucy aún seguía en shock.

—Buena pelea —Se refirió la castaña—. Pero debes saber que tus ataques fueron casi todos por impulso, antes de pelear debes analizar la situación. Pero lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez, al parecer tampoco conocías la magia de Nell.

Y así se llevó el entrenamiento. El segundo y tercer día fueron más de puro entrenamiento físico. Ayuda para manejar su magia de Witch Slayer de fuego que la verdad de las cosas había empezado a desagradarle un poco, le recordaba a Natsu. Y también con su habilidad de trasportación. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba entrenando Lucy consideraba que ya mejoraba. El tercer día tuvo que enfrentarse a Taro, el que poseía magia de tierra, increíblemente lo derrotó después de una hora. Luego combatió con Nell, pero este estaba a otro nivel, por segunda vez la había derrotado. Aunque de todas maneras se alegró, pudo golpearlo más veces.

También le enseñaron a ser un sicario. No todo era ser una Witch Slayer en este proceso, como le decía Haru. Aprendió a esconderse a la perfección y fieras tácticas de matanza. Después de todo ese era su trabajo, asesinar a sangre fría. Haru le explicó que el matar a la persona dependía del que quería su muerte. Algunos más heridos rogaban para que los hicieran sufrir dura y lentamente, otros solo querían librarse de su problema rápido y exigían que lo mataran rápido para que desapareciera. Haru le dijo que pronto se acostumbraría, aunque Lucy no sabía si lo lograría. Nunca había matado a alguien.

Como ya era el cuarto día, el cansancio tampoco se había hecho esperar. Aunque la curiosidad también la llamaba. En todos sus entrenamientos nunca había luchado con Haru. Sabía que eran pocos días pero su compañera solo se había dedicado a lanzar órdenes y observar el "show de Lucy"

Haru quien la tenía sentada como el primer día le sonrió. Lucy en la misma posición esperó con ansias esperó las indicaciones de la castaña para el día. Eran apenas las seis AM y le quedaba un largo día de entrenamiento. Pero Haru no le dijo nada, solo se dedicó a entregarle un papel. La Heartfilia lo miró y se dio cuenta que era la fotografía de un hombre. Según su apariencia parecía ser una persona bastante amable y dulce; pero no entendía porque la muchacha le entregaba aquella foto. Ahora se dirigió a las letras.

**ASESINO.**

**Nombre del culpable: Brooke King**

—Es una misión —Afirmó la rubia, lo había captado de inmediato.

—Exacto — Confirmó la otra —. Tu entrenamiento de este día se verá realizado con tu primera misión.

Lucy no lo podía creer. ¿Su primera misión cómo sicario? Nunca pensó que sería tan pronto.

—Cumpliremos la venganza de Stella Break, una muchacha que vivió en carne propia los actos de aquel desquiciado— Agregó Nell—. Logró escapar, pero no se puede decir que se salvó de todo. La chica perdió un brazo en el intento.

—Nos iremos al gremio para preparar las cosas — Dijo la castaña.

— ¿Y dónde hay que buscarlo? — Preguntó la rubia percatándose de que no había ninguna dirección escrita.

—En los bosques, a unos kilómetros de Beautiful Moon — Haru respondió.

Beautiful Moon, se había olvida de aquella ciudad. Había arrancado de esta hace unos días ¿Sería bueno regresar? Después de todo había rumores de que magos estaban ahí. De todas formas también podrían haberse retirado de aquellos aposentos.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó el pelinegro cuando notó que la rubia había callado.

—No —Respondió casi al instante la aludida—. Vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron camino a su gremio. Haru tranquila y serena, Nell desafiante y ella algo nerviosa. Dentro de este se encontraron con el rostro de Mana, que los esperaba sentada junto a una de las mesas más alejadas.

Haru se posicionó frente a ella.

—Toma —Le entregó el papel—. Tomo esta como misión.

Mana observó sin expresión la hoja de papel ya algo arrugada. Pronto apareció una lacrima y en ella comenzó a anotar los datos respectivos.

— ¿Ya se comunicaron con la señorita Stella Break? —Preguntó la de lentes mientras seguía tecleando.

—Nell lo hizo, no hay nada sospechoso — Confesó la castaña.

— ¿Quiénes participaran en la misión?

—Lucy, Nell y yo —Siguió con las respuestas la muchacha.

—Bien, debemos esperar la respuesta del maestro —Dijo mirándolos —. Llegará exactamente en unos tres segundos.

Y como dijo pasó, exactamente después de tres segundos la respuesta del maestro llegó. Era afirmativo, les daba la autorización para vengarse por la tal Stella.

—Todo está registrado acá —Señaló Mana su cabeza —. Pueden irse, su misión durará dos días como mucho.

Haru agarró el brazo de la Heartfilia y la llevó a lo que eran las habitaciones de los integrantes del gremio. Entraron al dormitorio de Haru. Era pequeño y simple, nada fuera de lo común. Haru abrió las puertas cafés de su armario y tiró varias de sus prendas.

—Necesitas ropa, te prestaré algunas prendas — Le arrojó algunas—. Cuando terminemos la misión te llevare de compras.

Haru sonrió y la Heartfilia también. Cada cuarto tenía su propio baño personal y Lucy se introdujo al de la castaña.

Ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes. Había madurado y sus sentimientos apagado. Ya no era la chillona del grupo o la que se exasperaba por todo, había aprendido a ser mucho más seria y con ello también cambio su vestimenta. A decir verdad toda la ropa que ocupó desde que llegó a City of Revenge era de su nueva amiga Haru. Pero aquel vestuario de prendas oscuras le gustaba más que sus ex tops y minifaldas. Con pantalones negros apretados. Botas largas del mismo color sin taco y una chaqueta negra de mangas largas. Se miró en uno de los espejos, ahora tampoco se recogía el cabello en ni un solo peinado, eso era de niñas. Salió del baño.

—Me alegra que seamos de la misma talla —Rió la castaña —. Así no andas desnuda por la vida.

Lucy se sonrojó recordando todos los momentos incómodos que había tenido que soportar cuando sus prendas de ropa desaparecían y de la nada su cuerpo aparecía despojado de cualquier género.

—Ponte esto último —Le pasó otra prenda de vestir —. Debemos ocultarnos lo mejor posible.

Era una especia de capa con capucha, como las que llevaba Haru y Nell cuando la encontraron. Haru también se puso la suya y salieron de la habitación.

Nell las esperaba junto a las grandes puertas de acero, también con su respectiva capucha.

— ¿Listos? —Preguntó sonriente Haru.

Nadie dijo nada, salieron decididos a la primera misión de Lucy.

Corrieron rápidos por entre los árboles, cada uno parecía un elegante felino. Elegancia y fiereza unidas.

— ¡Primero nos encontraremos con Stella Break! — Gritó Nell que encabezaba el grupo.

— ¡Su hogar queda en medio del pueblo, al centro de la ciudad! —Explicó Haru a Lucy.

Lucy se tensó por unos momentos, no quería pisar el suelo de Beautiful Moon, creía que solo estarían cerca. Pero que más daba su entrenamiento aún seguía en pie y que mejor con su primera misión. ¿Nada malo pasaría, no? Estaba alejada de todo su paso ¿Cierto?

.

Dio un grito de felicidad cuando descubrió que la gran entrada de aquel llamativo pueblo se veía desde lejos. A pesar del cansancio, y los difíciles atajos que tuvieron que aceptar. Dio las gracias mentalmente a Gajeel, los había hecho ahorrarse dos días de un intenso viaje. Escuchó los suspiros de felicidad de Gray y Erza cuando vieron lo mismo que él.

La verdadera misión había comenzado, ya estaban en Beautiful Moon.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¿Lucy y Fairy Tail cruzaran caminos en sus misiones?**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Encuentro de misiones. **_

**Y aquí el capítulo 9. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado trabajé lo mejor que pude para que resultara ser un buen capítulo. ¿Les gustó la magia de Nell? ¿Que les pareció la batalla de Lucy y el pelinegro? ¿Le estoy sacando jugo a los poderes de Lucy? Exprésenme sus opiniones para saber si les va gustando, claro c: El próximo capítulo se ve bastante llamativo a mi parecer ¿Se encuentran las caras Lucy y Natsu? Jojo que desesperante. **

**Y como el jueves no alcancé a escribirles por supuesto que hoy lo haré como siempre. **

**-Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Claro que tengo que arreglar esta maldita compu . ya comienza a desesperarme cuando se apaga cuando quiere hehe Okey no te aburriré con mi leve odio a mi pc xD. Gracias por el review y espero te guste el capítulo 9. Posiblemente la encuentren ¿o no? El próximo capítulo está que arde jeje. Y al parecer Haru tiene mucho que explicar :O Nuevamente gracias por el comentario 3**

**-Lala 2209: Gracias por el comentario :D Espero que esté también te guste mucho. **

**-Nashi -The Black Klixger: No te preocupes me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo c: Gracias por el comentario y espero saber si este capítulo también es de tu agrado. c:**

**-himeji-chan: Que emoción ¿En serio? Esta es la primera historia que lees aquí *o* Realmente me siento dichosa y más aún cuando me dices que te has quedado enganchada. Espero que este capi también te guste y agradezco mucho tu comentario 3**

**-AnikaSukino 5d: Que genial que te haya gustado el detalle de los ojo rojos, me tenia muy preocupada eso jijiji :z Gracias por el comentario y espero que el entrenamiento haya sido lo que esperabas. 3**

**-Guest: Haha Gracias por el comentario c: Y puede que muy pronto se encuentren con sus ex compañeros. Espero te siga gustando :D**

**-kataDH: ¿Te gustó el entrenamiento? Espero que sí u.u Hehe Gracias por el comentario :D Se aprecia demasiado 3**

**-Yune Leagrove: Gracias, gracias :D Espero que el entrenamiento te haya gustado y esperes con ansias el prox capi. Haha Katrina suele ser un poco pesada con la pobre Haru .' Abrazo de panda para ti también :D **

**-Sayuki Yukimura: Marko será un personaje bastante interesante en el recorrer de los capítulos, te lo aseguro c: y sobre los ojos que bueno que te haya gustado c: En serio que tus comentarios me hacen realmente bien:D Espero este capi sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por el review c:**

**-incognito1: Haha suele pasar lo de la imaginación, me pasa a menudo :c jajaja Lamento si demoré en subir el capi anterior, me culpo por eso D: Y sobre no poder leer los siguientes capís no te preocupes c: Pasalo super, báñate harto y disfruta la playita c: Gracias por el review :D**

**-Romanticloverheart: Gracias por el comentario*o* Realmente soy feliz sobre que te haya gustado, espero que este también lo haga :D **

**-Ireth1324: Siempre serán mi razón :') Haha agradezco que te guste y lo leas, lo aprecies y me dejes comentarios. Me haces realmente feliz c: Muchas gracias 3**

**Bueno, nos vemos el Miércoles c: Espero que les guste el capítulo 9 y lo disfruten ya que es para ustedes :D **

**Adios c: **


	11. Encuentro de misiones

**-Resumen:****_ Lucy, lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste todo por aquel mal entendido, tu hogar, tus amigos, tu magia. ¿Que se puede hacer? Encontraste la casa de la Bruja ¿Sabías que existen las Witch Slayer? Ahora eres una de ellas. Ven, te llevaré a mi gremio. Nosotros somos un gremio de sicarios._**

-**Autor: SuzyFei09**

**-Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos hace rato que Natsu declararía a Lucy como suya.**

**-Advertencia: aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mi persona xd**

* * *

**Witch Slayer**

**.**

**..**

**Capítulo 10: Encuentro de misiones**

Entraron a la casa descuidada y desastrosa casi como fantasmas. Cada uno ágil y silencioso sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Lucy percibió que el hogar no era para nada un hogar. Oscuro y tétrico, sin ningún ambiente de familiaridad. Pisó con cuidado tratando de no tocar ningún envoltorio de comida o esas ruidosas latas que contenían alimento envasado. El hedor a descomposición casi la hace vomitar cuando abrió unas de las puertas que llevaba a una de las cuantas habitaciones que poseía Stella Break. La buscaban y no la encontraban.

— ¿Dónde estará? —Preguntó molesto el pelinegro.

—Tiene que estar, se comprometió a recibirnos — Manifestó la castaña.

—Quizás no esté — Comentó la Heartfilia.

—Imposible —Cortó Nell—. Ella sabía que hoy llegaríamos, le mandé un mensaje antes de salir.

— ¿Entonces dónde demonios está? —Exigió saber Haru para sí misma.

Los tres silenciaron cuando escucharon los profundos sollozos de una mujer. Se escuchaban de la parte superior de la casa, el segundo piso. Rápidamente Nell y Haru subieron por las escaleras, seguidos por una apabullada Lucy Heartfilia.

Vio como sus compañeros comenzaban a abrir las puertas con fuerza para ubicar a la tal Stella, Lucy esperaba que se calmaran. Interrumpir así en el hogar de una muchacha que había sido atacada por un asesino no sería muy bonito para ella. Se quedó en medio del pasillo, escuchando como las cosas caían al suelo y las puertas se cerraban y abrían frenéticamente.

Lucy lanzó un bufido de desesperación, así nunca la encontrarían. Inteligentemente descifró que sus compañeros solo la estaban asustando y ella se escondía. Porque ella la podía sentir, removiéndose por una de las habitaciones como un conejo a punto de ser cazado. Con lentitud caminó hacia el dormitorio más cercano, era ahí donde la presencia temerosa de la chica se hacía mucho más intensa. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se adentró a la oscuridad de la noche. Porque así era, se habían demorado casi todo un día en llegar al raro pueblo sin magos y solo por haber corrido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se escuchó un gemido acobardado y como alguien se removía detrás de la cama, provocando que la mesita de noche tiritara con el movimiento. Era ella, la llamada Stella Break.

Lucy no tenía experiencia con personas en un estado de trauma tan grave. Al prender la luz del cuarto pudo divisar los salidos ojos de la muchacha, mirando hacia todos lados esperando que nada de sus oscuras pesadillas se hiciese realidad. Se cubría el rostro con la única mano que tenía y se recogía, esperanzada de encontrar algo de seguridad.

Se acercó a la chica lenta y cuidadosa, no quería aterrarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Tranquila —Susurró la peli rubia—. No te haré daño.

Trató de que su voz sonara lo más pausada y amable posible. La muchacha no confiaba en Lucy, se recogía aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Soy Lucy, la mandada a cobrar tu venganza. Soy sicario de City of Revenge.

La rubia comenzó a notar que poco a poco el cuerpo de la chiquilla comenzó aflojarse y sus miembros quitaban esa tensión de hace segundos. El cabello rubio de Stella cubría gran parte de su cara, pero Lucy pudo notar que su rostro ya no estaba compungido.

—Así es, relájate — Se agachó a la altura de la joven mujer —. No soy tu enemiga, vengo a ayudarte.

Sintió la presencia de sus dos compañeros a sus espaldas. Los dos callados que observaban todo con total severidad. Pudo percibir que la chica se sobresaltaba con la presencia de los otros dos, sin reconocer que eran parte del equipo, pero la mirada de Lucy la tranquilizó.

—Ellos también vienen ayudarte —Confesó—. Vamos, levántate. Tenemos algo que preguntarte.

Con suma atención bajaron a la muchacha hacia la primera planta, donde ya más calmada la mujer habló.

—Lo siento — Se disculpó—. A penas siento ruidos extraños me sobresalto y dejo de pensar con claridad. A parte de que hace un rato unos extraños invadieron mi hogar preguntándome por el asesino.

Stella se sentó con una taza de té frente a ella. Nell apoyado en uno de los muebles y Haru a su lado; Lucy era la única sentada al lado de ella.

Hermosa era la muchacha, de largos cabellos rubios platinados y hermosos ojos jades. Nunca nadie pensaría el terror que la muchacha sentiría todo el tiempo.

—Lo sentimos por asustarte —Ahora era el turno de disculpa por parte de los sicarios.

—No se preocupen, se tensaron a no encontrarme. Necesitan con urgencia su paga —Dijo sumisa.

Nell y Haru asintieron.

—Stella-san lamentamos el hecho de entrar así a su casa pero necesitamos saber con sus propias palabras que es lo que quiere que reciba su agresor — Dijo la castaña.

Stella se tensó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba su agresor, a pesar de no haber dicho su nombre.

—Masácrenlo, destrúyanlo, háganlo pedazos —Dijo en un tono desesperado—. Pero antes de hacerlo, háganle lo mismo que el me hiso.

Señaló su brazo cortado por la mitad.

—Entonces firmemos el pacto, después de la muerte de tu agresor —Comenzó la castaña.

—Tú tomarás todas las responsabilidades que pueda haber — Terminó Nell la oración.

Stella asintió decidida.

Pronto se vio firmado el contrato Lucy, Nell y Haru salieron disparados de la habitación. Dejando a una desolada Stella sufriendo su agonía.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó la castaña mirando a Nell.

—Sabemos que el asesino ese vive a unos kilómetros dentro del bosque, al parecer se ha refugiado hace mucho tiempo en una pequeña choza de por ahí.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo —Rugió Haru.

— ¿Estás preparada Lucy? —Preguntó irónico el de cabellos negros —. Recuerda las palabras de la mujer "Masácrenlo, destrúyanlo, háganlo pedazos"

Lucy tragó duro. Pero debía evitar el miedo y el nerviosismo. Debía demostrar que ya no era la misma.

Sin demorar los tres se emprendieron a cumplir su esperada misión. La misión que depararía el futuro próximo de Lucy Heartfilia.

Nuevamente, corriendo como rápidas gacelas se adentraron al bosque sin nombre, dejando atrás los faroles encendidos que aseguraban la ciudad de Beautiful Moon. Lucy iba agitada pero de igual manera extasiada. Observó a Nell a su lado que llevaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras que su amiga Haru iba sonriendo divertida. Sonrió, no quería ser la única.

Se detuvieron debido a la señal de Nell. El peli negro se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras que la castaña y ella se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos. A lo lejos de podía ver la pequeña choza que era habitada por este vil criminal. El distante fulgor de una luz les informó que alguien estaba en la casa.

—Muy bien —Aprobó Haru—. Recuerda Lucy, tú eres la protagonista de hoy.

Lucy asintió levemente.

—Entrarás tú primero a la casa —Lanzó Nell, provocando que la rubia casi se atragantara con su saliva.

— ¿Yo primero? —Dijo en murmulló nervioso.

—Así lo hicieron con nosotros cuando llegamos al gremio —Dijo Nell desinteresado.

Lucy miró a Haru con los ojos brillantemente abiertos. Pero ella solo le sonrió con lástima. La rubia suspiró. Estaba bien, tenía que ser valiente.

—Okey —Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—Deslízate por la hierba en silencio, no debes dejar que el asesino capte el ruido, ni que sospeche que hay alguien afuera —Aconsejó el peli negro —. Cuando entres a la casa se aún más silenciosa, y lo atacaras; harás lo que te pidió la chica y cuando finalices nosotros entraremos.

— ¿Dices qué haré todo sola? —Preguntó inquieta.

—Algo así —Respondió ahora la castaña—. Si notamos algún inconveniente nosotros entraremos a apoyarte.

Lucy no sabía todas las veces que había suspirado. Se removió entre la maleza y cruzó callada el arbusto, que gracias a su corto entrenamiento no soltó ningún ruido. Lo había aprendido bien y sonrió orgullosa cuando se dio cuenta. Caminó por la maleza hábilmente, dando pequeños saltitos para no pisar las ramas esparcidas y dio gracias al viento por apoyar su gracia. Los pequeños crujidos que eran provocados eran ocultados por este. Cuando llegó a la casa observó por fuera de la ventana. Se escuchaba como un hombre caminaba presuroso por el suelo de madera y quejidos salían de su boca. Lucy notó que hablaba, pero nadie más había en la habitación. Se veía temeroso, turbado. Justo cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar en su dirección Lucy bajó la cabeza. Agachada y con el rostro cubierto por la capucha se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de aquellos aposentos. Descubrió que sería muy fácil entrar, la puerta de atrás estaba abierta.

—Callada, Lucy —Dijo para sus adentros.

Empujó la puerta con cuidado e inevitablemente un chirrido se escuchó.

— ¡Diablos! —Maldijo.

No espero que la puerta estuviera abierta, cuando determinó que había un espacio prudente para que cupiera su cuerpo, entró fugaz.

El hombre detuvo su conversación cuando el sonido de la puerta abierta llegó a sus oídos. Con miedo se asomó al cuarto que consistía en ser la cocina. Miró por todos lados y como no notó nada extraño se encaminó nuevamente a la sala principal para seguir su curiosa plática.

La Heartfilia salió entre las sombras. Había hecho bien en esconderse detrás de un mueble, el hombre ni cuenta se dio. No sabía cómo mataría al hombre así que paso por paso se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ser pero los murmullos de su conversación llegaron a sus oídos y se interesó en sus palabras, se vio tentada a escuchar.

—Lo lamento _Madame, _pero aún no he descubierto nada —Dijo presuroso el hombre.

El hombre se calló por unos momentos.

—Lo sé, buscaré mejor — Dijo de la nada—. Ah sí, pude encontrar unos zapatos, que estoy seguro no eran de ella.

La felicidad lo inundó por unos momentos, esperanzado por su resiente recordatorio y descubrimiento.

¿Estaría hablando de un asesinato cometido? Se preguntaba la rubia. Realmente el hombre estaba loco. Lo miró por detrás de una de las paredes. Agitado se movía por todos lados, tocando sus manos con nerviosismos y con los ojos completamente desesperados.

—Iré a su casa de nuevo — Se ofreció —. Y eliminaré todo lo que pueda determinar que una de su especie vivió ahí, eliminaré los cuerpos y luego quemaré la casa hasta los cimientos…

Y eso fue impactante, raro y estremecedor. Una puntada dio en su pecho e inevitablemente dio un paso torpe hacia atrás provocando un audible sonido.

El hombre paró de hablar y Lucy se asomó. Lo vio con sus sangrientos ojos rojos, no sabía por qué lo sentía, pero presentía que aquél hombre había tenido una conexión con Beatriz, algo se lo decía muy fuerte.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó aterrado el hombre confuso.

Lucy no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirarlo con ira.

—Ya sé —Lucy percibió como los ojos del tipo se iluminaban en un brillo asustadizo—. Te enviaron ellas ¿No? Les dije que descubriría quien mató a esa bruja de mierda.

Y esa última gota fue la que rebasó el vaso. Sus presentimientos habían sido correctos. Él no tenía idea que una de sus víctimas había sido la que había contratado sus servicios, pensaba que era otra persona. Y Lucy temió por la identidad de las otras personas. Hizo caso omiso a lo que decía el hombre de cabellos anaranjados.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo un poco temerosa, pero lo encubrió bien con sus palabras enojadas—. Yo vengo a cobrar venganza, por una de tus víctimas.

El hombre se hizo hacia atrás y chocó con una débil mesa.

—Stella Break ¿La recuerdas? —Dijo desafiante—. Ella quiere verte muerto.

—No conozco a ninguna Stella Break — Dijo fuerte el hombre tratando de sonar provocador.

—Es aquella chica que escapó de tus garras, la que deseaste asesinar pero no pudiste. Aun así le quitaste uno de sus brazos.

El hombre la miró entendiendo todo y una sonrisa miedosa se asomó por su boca.

—Debe ser una equivocación —Dijo nervioso —. A mí me mandaron, ella, esa bruja maldita.

Nuevamente Lucy se sentó.

—Ella me pedía que asesinara chicas hermosas, y yo llevaba sus cuerpos ¡Me pagaba por eso! —Explicaba el hombre aterrado—. Ella también lo hacía por su parte.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma —Se dijo a sí misma. No quería seguir escuchando nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Y Lucy fue rápida, de un solo bofetón mandó a volar al indefenso hombre. El asesino cayó estrepitosamente sobre un vacío mueble.

—Por favor, yo no tenía nada que ver —Decía el hombre arrastrándose por los suelos —Fue ella, la bruja que me obligaba.

— ¡Cállate! —Dijo la rubia furiosa dándole una patada en la espalda provocando que cayera de estómago— Yo no vengo por esa maldita bruja Beatriz.

Y el hombre se dio vuelta para mirarla.

—Tú la conocías —Dijo sin aliento.

— ¿Y que sí la conocí? Eso no te importa —Dijo propinándole otro golpe.

Pero el sujeto no desistió, nuevamente la miró.

— ¿Podría ser que tú la mataste? — Preguntó asombrado.

Lucy no respondió con una mirada llena de odio le golpeó el estómago.

—Tú lo hiciste —Dijo feliz —. ¡Pero qué suerte tengo! Llegaste a mí cuando más lo necesitaba. Ellas estarán felices cuando les diga tu paradero.

El hombre comenzó a reírse frenéticamente agarrando su cabeza, todo le parecía divertido.

—Las demás brujas no me asesinaran — Alegaba feliz.

— ¡Cállate! Tú no dirás nada —Exigió Lucy—. Por qué yo seré quien te de muerte.

Alzó su mano y lo señaló. Fuego comenzó a aparecer por debajo del hombre. Lucy se sentía realmente furiosa, algo la enrabiaba tanto que solo quería verlo morir por sus llamas. Ni siquiera se acordó de las peticiones de Stella. Observó como el hombre comenzaban a quemárseles sus ropas pero en vez de gritar reía como un loco.

— ¡La he encontrado _madame_! —Gritaba feliz — ¡La he encontrado!

Lucy lo miraba aturdida ¿Qué mierda le sucedía a este hombre? Sintió la presencia de Haru y Nell entrar por la puerta trasera. No se inmutó seguía observando como el hombre repetía que la había encontrado.

— ¿Qué haces Lucy? ¿Aún no lo matas? —Entró Haru.

La castaña también lo miró y bajo las dos miradas rojas restantes su rostro se descompuso.

— ¡Mátalo! —Gritó—. ¡Mátalo Lucy!

La Heartfilia y Nell la miraron confundidos.

— ¡Mátalo ahora! —Gritaba la desesperada castaña —. ¡Le ésta dando nuestra ubicación a las brujas!

Y como si hubiese tenido que desactivar una bomba Nell invocó una de sus espadas y se la enterró al hombre provocando su muerte inmediata.

—Tienes que quemarlo —Decía aún aterrada la castaña—. ¡Quémalo hasta que solo queden sus cenizas!

Lucy volvió en sí y siguió a sus compañeros que habían salido de la casa y la quemó, todo el aposento ardió en llamas.

.

— ¿Por dónde partimos? —Dijo emocionado el pequeño gatito azul.

Los chicos ya habían cruzados las puertas de Beautiful Moon y todos estaban tan entusiasmados que no sabían por dónde empezar. Natsu estuvo a punto de marcharse corriendo, esperanzado que encontraría a la rubia al instante. Se acomodó su mochila y partió. Pero no esperó ser detenido por las fuerte mano de su compañera Erza que con su mirada le decía que no debía ser precipitado.

— ¿Qué sucede Erza? —Decía molesto el peli rosa mientras se zarandeaba para quitar el agarre de su compañera.

—Tranquilízate Natsu —Dijo con voz grave.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Lucy podría estar aquí! —Trató de decir un poco más calmado.

Erza no lo soltó.

—Natsu, hay que ser cuidadosos — Aportó Gray —. Ni siquiera sabemos si Lucy sigue aquí.

— ¡Cállate! — Ordenó el Dragneel —. Por eso hay buscarla, para saber si sigue aquí.

— Hey, baja los decibeles flamita — Habló Gray algo molesto.

El mago de hielo y de fuego se observaron retadores, a punto de comenzar unas de sus típicas peleas.

— ¡Basta! —Exigió la maga de clase S—. Lo que menos debemos hacer es discutir en estos momentos. Gajeel determinará lo que debamos hacer.

Los tres magos más el pequeño exceed lo miraron esperando las respuestas. El pelinegro sonrió burlesco.

—Eso quiere decir que han dejado la misión en mis manos — Eso fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Erza asintió seria. Natsu soltó un bufido molesto. Gajeel rio burlesco.

—Entonces nos dividiremos —Dijo con los brazos cruzados—. Erza, Gray, Lily y yo iremos a ver al jefe del pueblo. Mientras que tú Natsu irás con Happy a buscar un lugar para que nos alojemos.

— ¿¡Que!? — Gritó sin poder creérselo—. ¿¡Por qué todos ustedes irán dónde el jefe y yo no!?

—Porque yo lo digo y punto —Dijo Gajeel—. Nos vemos en cinco horas.

Y se fueron.

.

Erza miraba con extrañeza al pelinegro. Curiosa por su rara decisión. ¿Por qué había de dejar solo a Natsu?

—Sé que es lo que se preguntan, por que deje que Natsu vagara solo por la ciudad —Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca—. Y eso es porque tengo algo que decirles, y estando Natsu no podría ser posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos? —Preguntó el mago de hielo curioso.

—Algo que a mí y al maestro nos tiene verdaderamente preocupados.

Gajeel se los contó todo, las sospechas que tenían con Makarov y la historia de las brujas, aquellos seres que habían salido a la luz gracias a la conversación que había tenido con el jefe de Beautiful Moon. No omitió ningún detalle, dijo todo lo que sabía.

—Quieres decir que Lucy podría haberse cruzado con una temeraria bruja —Dijo Erza con la mano en su barbilla.

—Exacto, y eso es algo verdaderamente preocupante porque nos deja dos opciones —Habló Gajeel —. Lucy está muerta o no se encontró con la bruja.

— ¿Y donde habita esa mujer? — Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro con reflejos azulados, Gray.

—En los bosques, según lo que me dijo el jefe.

—Es mejor que vallamos a verlo, y le preguntemos con exactitud.

.

El jefe de la ciudad se sentía totalmente nervioso con las tres imponentes figuras que no paraban de hacerles preguntas. Al menos la muchacha de armadura y el chico que curiosamente se desnudaba cada vez que lo veía.

—Miren chicos —Dijo tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente—. Solo sé que desde hace una semana no se han visto muchas desapariciones por Beautiful Moon, consulté a los pueblos cercanos y a ellos les pasa lo mismo. Puede ser que el asesino se haya ido.

— ¿Usted cree? — Preguntó Erza.

—Así es, después de la llegada de una sobreviviente…

— ¿Sobreviviente? —Preguntó Gajeel.

—Así es, hace unos siete días una de nuestras pobladoras que hace poco había desaparecido llego al pueblo para pedir ayuda, rogando por que la ayudáramos.

— ¿La bruja? —Aclaró Gray.

—Pues asesino o la bruja ¿No son lo mismo? —Dijo el hombre.

—Esto es extraño —Susurro Lily a Gajeel.

— ¿Podemos comunicarnos de alguna manera con la muchacha? —Preguntó Erza.

—Pues sí, pero dudo mucho que quiera hablar con ustedes— Dijo moviendo sus manos— Ya saben, después de aquel acto tan traumático quedó como… ida.

—No importa, deme su dirección —Dijo firme la mujer con armadura.

Se encontraban fuera de la casa de la tal Stella Break. Erza tocó la puerta y para sus sorpresa una linda muchacha apareció detrás de ella. Cuando los vio sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

— ¿Ustedes son los que cumplirán mí venganza? —Preguntó la muchacha.

— ¿Venganza? —Repitió Gray.

— Así es, hablé con uno de ustedes por la mañana.

—Señorita, nosotros no sabemos de qué nos habla nosotros venimos…

— ¡Vállense! —Dijo de repente la hermosa rubia que ocultaba parte de cuerpo con la puerta.

—Stella —Nombró Erza —. Necesitamos saber quién fue tu asesino.

— ¡Eso no los incumbe! ¡Que ese maldito hombre se pudra en el infierno!— Gritó la muchacha—. Si no son de City of Revenge no hablaré con ustedes.

Cerró la puerta.

— ¿City of Revenge? — Se escuchó de Gray.

—Vámonos no nos abrirá.

Los tres chicos se fueron de los aposentos de Stella Break.

—Esperen —Dijo Erza —. La chica lo llamo como hombre y no bruja.

—Definitivamente esto está muy extraño.

.

Pasó todo el día vagando por la ciudad. Buscando algún lugar que pudiera acogerlos por la noche, pero nada. Happy y él ya se encontraban totalmente cansados, además de hambrientos. Se sentían realmente agotados, hasta que sus suplicas por encontrar un lugar para descansar y comer fueron escuchadas. Una pequeña tienda se veía a lo lejos, estaba abierta. Corriendo frenéticamente entraron rogando por que tuviera comida, encontrándose con una dulce mujer que barría el piso.

—Bienvenidos —Dijo la mujer —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Natsu comía desaforado todo lo que le había pedido a la mujer. Ella no chistó en ningún momento, con buena disposición preparó todo lo que le pidió el peli rosado. Más pescado para el pequeño gatito.

—Señora usted cocina muy bien —Decía devorando una pata de pavo.

La mujer sonrió.

—Llámame Rose joven…

—Natsu —Respondió.

Después de un rato en que los tres conversaron alegremente Rose bajó la mirada algo apenada.

— ¿Le sucede algo Rose-san?—Preguntó Happy.

—Lo lamento, ustedes sí que hubiesen alegrado a una de mis empleadas si siguiese aquí —Dijo triste.

—Lo lamento por su muerte —Dijo Natsu algo apagado.

—O no Natsu-kun —Le lanzó una sonrisa —. Ella no murió, solo escapó. De un día para otro ya no estaba.

Natsu la miró apagado. Le recordaba cuando Lucy se había ido, cuando después de que fuera expulsada de Fairy Tail sus instintos lo llevaron a verla al anochecer. No entró, pero sí miró por la ventana, nada de lo que pertenecía a la muchacha estaba allí. Solo muebles y objetos pesados, pero lo demás no estaba. Supo en ese entonces que Lucy se había marchado.

—Bueno que los trae por aquí —Dijo contenta la mujer para apaciguar el mal ambiente.

—A parte de la comida —Dijo Natsu con la boca llena—. Busco un lugar para pasar la noche, junto a mis amigos.

—Oh, ¿todavía no encuentran nada? —Preguntó interesada.

Natsu y Happy negaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Podría saber cuántos amigos vienen con ustedes? —Preguntó la mujer sonriéndole alegremente.

—Tres más —Comentó Happy.

La mujer se paró del asiento y busco dentro de un bolso que había por ahí presurosamente. Todo a vista de los ojos del Dragon Slayer y el exceed. Vieron cuando a la mujer se le relajaba el rostro, suponiendo que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Rose se acercó a los integrantes de Fairy Tail con algo entre sus manos, dejando el brillante objeto en la mesa. Eran unas doradas llaves.

—Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño cuarto de mi propiedad, nunca lo ocupo así que la mayor parte del tiempo está vacío —Comenzó explicando—. Antes era ocupado por mi empleada pero si desean pueden utilizarlo por la noche. No es muy espacioso pero servirá para que duerman.

Natsu se alegró por la amabilidad de la mujer y le dio un fuerte abrazo que la llegó a levantar de los suelos. Había solucionado el tema de la noche.

—A sí —Recordó la mujer—. Puede que se encuentren con pertenencias que dejó la muchacha, sí es posible déjenlas como estaban. Puede que algún día se decida a venir a buscarlas.

Luego de unas horas en que Natsu trató de alegrar a la mujer ayudándola a arreglar unas cosas, llego la hora de irse. Rose le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar al apartamento y se marcharon contentos.

Después de unos minutos en busca del refugio llegaron a los pies del humilde apartamento. Realmente era pequeño, como máximo dos personas, o eso era lo que veía desde afuera.

Cuando abrieron la puerta efectivamente tenían razón, por dentro tenía las cosas precisas para pocas personas. Natsu observó como Happy volaba alegre arrojándose por fin a una cama y el peli rosa sonrió de medio lado observando como su amigo se revolcaba en el colchón emplumado. Dio un paso hacia dentro y se detuvo cuando sus fosas nasales captaron una fragancia muy conocida para él. Giró su rostro mientras inspiraba rápidamente para encontrar el objeto de aquel deseado olor. Y lo sintió provenir de los cajones cerca de la cama. Como un rayo cruzó la pequeña habitación y con fuerza sacó los cajones de su lugar. Esparciendo ropa por todos lados, ropa femenina, ropa que él había visto alguna vez.

— ¿Natsu? —Escuchó de Happy que lo miraba parado desde el colchón.

Pero Natsu lo ignoró, con profunda ansiedad llevó las prendas de vestir hacia su rostro y lo olio, era el perfume de Lucy. Ella había estado ahí, justo en el mismo lugar que él estaba ahora.

Haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su fiel amigo Happy salió corriendo del cuarto. Quería ubicar a Rose y sacarle información para asegurarse que Lucy Heartfilia sí había estado ahí, y ella era la empleada que se había escapado. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

Sus fosas nasales fueron participes de un nuevo y desesperante hedor. Olor a fuego y cenizas, olor a sangre. Sus ojos rápidamente vieron en dirección al boque, algo raro estaba sucediendo por todos lados. Sabía que debía ir hacia Rose, quizás ella le contaría un poco más sobre su amiga, pero no podía dejar pasar aquel aroma. Si había algún acechador que estaba provocando daño a alguien, tenía que detenerlo. A parte de eso, un maldito presentimiento inundó sus entrañas y eso fue lo que lo llevó a correr dentro del bosque.

Esquivó ramas y hojas. Cada vez el profundo hedor se hacía más fuerte, combinándose con el perfume de una extraña presencia, que lo aturdía.

Comenzó a ver las extrañas llamaradas cubrir una casa que comenzaba a destruirse, venirse abajo. Cruzó los arbustos.

Había alguien de espaldas a él. Esa persona emanaba aquel extraño olor. La miraba desde atrás con la respiración agitada. Observó que una larga capucha cubría su cuerpo, pero su cabeza expulsaba un hermoso cabello largo y de hebras doradas.

Pronto, lentamente, aquella persona comenzó a girar. Natsu estaba deseoso por mirarle el rostro, saber de quien se trataba aquel extraño olor. Y sus ojos se agrandaron.

— ¿Lucy?

.

.

.

* * *

_**¿Los caminos se han cruzado definitivamente?**_

_**¿El enemigo se hará presente?**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Escape. **_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Queridos lectores, luego de haber salido de vacaciones por tres días, las definitivas han llegado. Me iré por dos semanas, por lo tanto serán dos semanas en las que no actualizaré el fic. Lo lamento mucho, si pudiera publicaría de la misma manera, pero al lugar hacia donde voy casi ni señal tiene, por lo tanto la interned es casi inexistente (además que no podré llevar mi computadora). **

**Lo lamento muchou.u Me voy el 17 y vuelvo el 30, pero a penas llegue el sábado verán el capítulo publicado.**

* * *

**¿Como lo dejé? ¿Fui muy mala en dejar ese final? Lo lamento xd, pero era parte de la emoción de la historia jiji :z (No me maten por ello D:) Bueno respecto a eso el capítulo en sí ¿Estuvo bueno? Espero lo hayan disfrutadoc: En el próximo capítulo les aseguro que podrán leer las reacciones de todos que tanto han esperado. **

**Bueno a parte de eso agradeceré a cada uno como siempre, nunca dejan de hacerme feliz. 3**

**-Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Que bueno que al pasar el tiempo lo encuentres más interesante c: Créeme que hacer la tabla de las brujas y en entrenamiento de Lucy me divertio mucho, gracias por el comentario y espero disfrutes este.**

**-mikopocky:jiji gracias por tu comentario y lo de rápida para subir :z Mis personajes nuevos y yo agradecemos el comentario ;) **

**-AnikaSukino 5d: Ojos en shock y reacciones interesantes próximo capi jojo lamento si no lo puse en este ;P Gracias por el comentario y espero te haya gustado el capi. **

**-forevernalu1213: Gracias por el review y creeme que pronto Lucy se reencontrará con sus espíritus. **

**-café.rojiza: Agradezco mucho tu comentario y tu forma de opinar de mi historiac: Espero te haga gustado este capi. **

**-Ireth1324: Espero yo También hacer feliz con la historia :'D Jojo lo lamento, es la gracias de las historias dejar todo con preguntas extrañas. Espero te guste el capi ;) Yoo estoy muy bien y tu ?**

**-Akira Grit Akaku: Hihihi yo también ya quiero publicar eso D: haha Gracias por tu comentario :D Y espero te guste este capi ;)**

**-Bliis Aruasi: A mi igual me costaba subir los capítulos ordenadamente (al principio) hasta que al final me ordené y aqui estoy hehe... El fuego... realmente no había pensado en que sabor tendría el fuego de Lucy para Natsu :$ jojo lo pensare haber que se me ocurre. Y Reacciones se vendrán pronto ;) Hihihi Espero te ha gustado la historia y gracias por tu hermoso review 3 **

**-meli-kun: Xd Aquí estoy, espero te haya gustado el capi y gracias por el review :z 3**

**-Mochi Bleu: Puedo decir que tus review me divertieron e hicieron feliz tanto? Jojojo Gracias por darte el tiempo de publicar por todos los capítulos que no habías podido leer :´) Se aprecia demasiado Así espero te haya gustado el capi 10, enserio me hiciste feliz :´DD Asi que el capi va para tu ;)**

**-sakurita-1491: Hihi proximo capitulo el reencuentro pero con reacciones ;z Nell agradece que te encante su personaje ;P 3**

**-Romanticloverheart: Haha gracias por lo de escritora haces que mi felicidad crezca aún más :D Y me alegro demasiado que la historia te guste 3 Gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado elcapi.**

**-Yune Leagrove: Gracias por el review, es gratificante que lo que hayas esperado a tu impresión fuera mejor c; Haru y Nell se sienten realmente agradecidos por tus comentarios :D Sin duda. Asi que espero te guste el capi y lo disfrutes. **

**-Nashi - The Black Klixger: Chica de pocas palabras gracias por el comentario ;) que bueno que te guste. Espero este tambien lo haya hecho.**

**-ASay20: Asqueroso calor que no me deja dormir tranquila-. espero no te afecte en la noche hehe :D Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por no haber comentado ;) ESpero te haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por el comentario 3**

**-Lala2209: Hahaha pronto eso de leer la expresión de Natsu será bueno jajaja Gracias por el comentario ;) y espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**-kataDH: Hehe gracias por tus palabras ;) Y que bueno te haya gustado la magia de Nell :D Y sobre las peleas que bueno que te resulten entendibles c: Cuídate tú también ;D Y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, espero te guste 3**

**-incognito1: Haha no te preocupes ;D Espero te haya gustado el capi y lo hayas disfrutado ;D Gracias por comentar, se aprecia mucho. **

**-NaLu y LuNa forever: Que bueno que te haya gustado :) Y espero este capi tambien ;D hehe gracias por el comentario y nos vemos 3**

**-Titania486: No te preocupes ;D Gracias por el comentario y tus palabras, los aprecio mucho :D Espero te guste el capítulo 3**

**-CamiNalu2808: c: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me haces feliz. Hehe espero te haya gustado el capi ;D 3**

**Y se fueron los mensajes personajes ;D Simplemente nos vemos el 1 de febrero:D Los adoro! **


End file.
